Light of My Life
by kazeko-chan
Summary: A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.
1. Scream in the Night

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 1: Scream in the Night

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared into her cup, thinking about the battle her life had become. She spent all of her time fighting Naraku or his minions, learning to focus and control her powers in the never-ending search for those blasted jewel shards. There were days when she considered, ever so briefly, going home to the future and never returning. Then she would remind herself that it was her stupidity that shattered the jewel in the first place, so she had to help find and purify the shards, hopefully recreating the jewel so that everyone could be happy again and people could be with their destined loves. 

Kagome sighed again, this time dreamily. Everyone deserved to find their true love, and she hoped that she might find her own one day. She had already come to terms with the fact that Inuyasha did not love her romantically, and she was comfortable with his close friendship after so many years. Now she wondered when she would find that one guy who would woo her and love her and take care of her for the rest of her life. She was strong compared to the Feudal Era women, and she was confident and brave in the face of danger, but there were times when she wished that she had someone strong to love and protect her. Someone she could have a family with.

"Oi, Kagome! What are you thinking so hard about?"

"I'm surprised you could recognize an act you have never engaged in," Miroku countered, grinning at his own joke. Sango glared at him before hiding her smile behind her cup. Shippo laughed at Inuyasha's low growl before Kagome cleared her throat to end the matter. More and more she found herself taking a motherly role to everyone in her group, and it made her heart ache to have a family of her own.

"Enough, guys. Miroku, Inuyasha is very intelligent so stop teasing him. Inuyasha, Miroku was only joking, so stop taking things so personally. Shippo, Inuyasha is ten times your size and it would be prudent not to court death on so daily a basis. I will not always be around to protect you if you laugh at the wrong demon. As for your question, Miroku, I was thinking about whether I would have a girl or a boy baby first when I get married and have a family."

Before anyone in the small hut in Kaede's village could ask another question, a shrill scream ripped through the dusk, the noise flattening Inuyasha's large ears and Shippo's small ones against their heads. A low growl from the hanyou answered the call, and he stood as pale magenta stripes appeared on his cheeks. Everyone else joined him as his agitation spread even to the humans. Shippo squealed and ran to Kagome, shaking in fright as he clung to her leg. The miko reached out and touched Inuyasha's arm, surprised that his stripes were showing without his demonic nature taking over.

"What is it, Inuyasha? It sounded like a scream . . ."

"It was an inuyoukai female," Inuyasha whispered, his voice sadder and more subdued than she had ever heard. "That sound . . . is a bitch protecting her pups."

Kagome's mothering instincts swung into full force, and her friends could see the change as she stepped toward the door. "We have to save her."

"There may not be anything to save," Sango whispered. "It sounded pretty bad."

"Well, if she's dead there are pups that might need help! We can't just stand here while a mother and her children are slaughtered!"

Inuyasha growled and headed for the door. "Fine. Let's go."

As the group approached the sound that had rent the young night, a bestial roar of fury and blood rage filled the forest. Sango and Miroku assumed that the female's mate had come to find his family injured or dead and was obliterating the danger that had faced them. Kagome heard a cry for help from a desperate father. From his place in Sango's arms on Kirara's back, Shippo cried at the sound of a family being slaughtered as his had been. He hoped that his mother Kagome would be able to save the pups and raise them as she had raised him. He hoped that they would find someone alive.

They landed in a clearing outside a small cave that was mostly hidden by undergrowth and the hills nearby. What met their eyes shocked them all. Among a pile of bodies that appeared to belong to coyote demons lay a pile of armor and silver hair Inuyasha had never expected to see on the ground. Sesshoumaru growled from his prone position, holding his injured side as he leaned up, red eyes locked on his brother. For a moment, their eyes met and held, something passing between them that never had before, the red draining from Sesshoumaru's eyes. Inuyasha turned to the cave, taking a moment to glance at the bodies on the ground before he walked into the darkness, nose and ears twitching wildly.

Kagome moved to follow, but Sango held her back. "You don't need to see what's in there," the tajiya whispered. She turned to Sesshoumaru, not sure if she should treat him as an enemy or a friend. Kirara and Shippo approached the panting taiyoukai, kitsune kit dragging the jacket he had ripped off the nearest coyote and offering it to Sesshoumaru. "You need to stop the bleeding," he whispered. Sesshoumaru took the offering and placed the cloth over the wound on his side, claw marks marring his normally stoic features. As he sat, Kagome noticed other injuries, none life-threatening, but he would not be able to fight for quite a while. The miko felt a flash of pity as he tried to bind his wounds with one arm, knowing that his injury was because of her and Inuyasha. She felt her blood turn to ice as she realized that he might have been able to protect the female and her pups better if he had use of both arms.

Sango and Miroku stepped forward to catch Kagome as she joined the taiyoukai, kneeling beside the pool of blood his body had already lost. "I'm no use to Inuyasha in those dark caves; let me bind your wounds. I'm very practiced at that." Sesshoumaru paused, eyes narrowing as he tried to detect any pity or weakness in the woman's voice, but it was strong and steady as always. He nodded his acceptance of her assistance as his eyes lost the last of the red and returned to their usual gold, nose twitching. "Where . . . where is Rin?" Kagome was afraid that she had been a victim of the slaughter, that her innocent light was forever gone from the world.

Sesshoumaru snorted, answering the only way his high position would allow. "This did not concern the child." Kagome sighed and relaxed. Rin was safe.

"The female is dead," Inuyasha announced as he emerged into the light. "They tore her to shreds; there is nothing recognizable left." He looked at his brother and closed his eyes briefly in sorrow. "But her pups live."

Sesshoumaru let out a growl as he tried to move toward the cave, restrained by Kagome's light touch on his shoulder. "They are too young. They will die, without their mother. When the rest of the coyotes come, I will not be able to protect them again." He looked at Kagome, gold eyes full of an emotion she had never seen in him before, and she found herself nodding. She stood and glared at the others, gathering her nerves to enter a cave that stunk of death.

"We have to protect them. We have to take them all somewhere safe where the coyote demons cannot follow. We could not save their mother, but we can help her pups." Inuyasha moved to object, deep hatred for his brother bubbling to the surface and clashing with his instinct to protect the innocent, but Kagome's glare halted his words. She appealed to the demon part of him, the inuyoukai blood from his father that would make him see his duty to his father's pack. "Inuyasha, they are children of your father's house. They are your family, your _pack_. You have to help them. They're innocent."

That one small word, the one a human should not know how to use so effectively, filled the hanyou's mind as he glanced back into the cave, the scent of the dead mother filling his nostrils. The pups were too young to have a scent, but seeing them, hearing their pitiful squeaks, had ignited the pack instinct he had thought long dead. Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome, amazed that the human miko knew how strong the pack instinct was for inuyoukai. His brother was a hanyou, but he still asserted himself as Alpha of his small pack, and he still wanted the structure and stability the inu pack could provide. The pups were the future of any pack, and the taiyoukai watched his hanyou brother step into the role of Alpha. Inuyasha grunted and pointed at Miroku. "Finish tending his wounds, houshi, and get him on Kirara and back to the hut. There's nowhere else to go. Sango, you and Kagome will help me gather the remaining pups. One was killed but the rest—"

"Which one?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Which pup was killed?!" He was almost . . . frantic, and that confused the group.

"The small boy with dark fur and a black tail," Inuyasha answered. He was shocked at his half-brother's reaction, the taiyoukai slumping ever-so-slightly in . . . relief? Had he been afraid that a particular pup was killed? They were only three days old at most, so there should be no attachment yet. As a matter of fact, until weaned, inuyoukai pups were the responsibility of the female and the male rarely responded even to the shrill cry the group had heard earlier.

Sesshoumaru let Miroku and Kagome help him to his shaky feet, the few steps to the waiting neko youkai harder for him than anything in his life. He managed to balance on Kirara's back, feeling weak for the first time in his adult life as he caught Kagome's hand. He ignored for a moment that she was human, the race he utterly despised, and caught her gaze. "Thank you," he whispered, unsure where the words had come from. He looked up at his half-brother, his packmate, and nodded toward the cave. "Thank you for coming, Inuyasha." With that, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru flew away on Kirara, toward the village and safety.

Inuyasha grunted, shocked that his brother had thanked him, more shocked that he had seemed almost kind in his interaction. The hanyou led the two women into the dark cave, listening for the slight mewling that marked the nest of the inuyoukai bitch and her pups. He located it quickly, grunting when Kagome pulled her portable torch out of her pocket and lit the area. Among their mother's blood and the remains of their scattered nest, six tiny dog-shaped masses squirmed, moving toward the scent of life. Kagome cooed as she lifted the nearest one, a female with golden fur and silver points, cradling the puppy to her chest. She began to purr, nuzzling closer, and Kagome felt her mothering instincts take over. She took another one, a male with black fur and white-tipped ears, as Sango and Inuyasha each grabbed two more males. Not willing to stay anymore, Kagome balanced the pups in one arms arm and turned off her flashlight, stowing it as she shifted the pup back to the other arm and followed her friends back into the night.

Kirara returned for them a moment later, letting all three climb onto her back as she returned to the village once more. Along the way, Kagome stared at the tiny pups in her arms, wondering what they would do and how they could care for three-day-old babies. Sesshoumaru would have to find a wet nurse he could trust, and they would have to delay their shard hunt for a while until they could find another hiding place for the pups and until their father was healed. She smiled at the thought of Sesshoumaru as a proud father, and she wondered if he would change now that he had children to protect and rear. She had a lot to ponder on the way back to the village.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	2. To Heal a Youkai

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 2: To Heal a Youkai

* * *

Sesshoumaru seemed to be asleep when Inuyasha and the women returned with the pups. Kagome smiled at the nest Shippo had made for them, placing the blind babies in the soft furs and covering them to keep them warm. Miroku poked the fire and added more logs, warming the small room as he began to boil some water, adding a packet of herbs that Kaede had given them to help dangerous wounds heal faster. The taiyoukai stirred, pushing himself into a sitting position as his golden eyes counted the pups. Kagome could see that he wanted to pull them closer, but he had no free arm to do so. The miko moved the nest, helping the injured inuyoukai lean against the wall so he could hold the baby. Inuyasha had gone back into the night to hunt for food, and Sango and Miroku were busy tearing cloth into bandages. Shippo stood back, watching as Sesshoumaru lifted the tiny female pup, holding her close to his chest, now devoid of armor, watching as she slept. 

"You were afraid that she was dead," Kagome whispered.

"She is the only female." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, weighing his words as he looked at the kitsune kit. "Sons will protect the lands and carry the family name, but the females are the true pack leaders, beloved and protected by their male relatives as they bring new life into the family and rule over everything related to family, mates, and pups. I have . . . none of my pups have survived thus far. Low level females may leave their birth pack to mate a higher-level male, but daughters of pack leaders, daughters of the Alpha who attain a high status in their pack, never leave their family."

"How many times have you . . . mated?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes, sensing that the human was becoming too curious, but, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the miko's help to feed and protect his pups. His voice was without emotion as he recounted his family history. "I have sired five litters with five separate females. The first two females were taken by rival inuyoukai packs, forced to abort their pregnancies by the alpha males who later took them as Mates. By the third female, I had built more power and prestige and entered into a marriage contract with the largest northern pack. The female promised in the contract was Mated before she came to my palace, so one of her litter-sisters was sent in her place. The bitch was too small and weak, and she birthed two pups, her milk not nutritious enough to feed them. I sent her back and cancelled the contract after the pups died. The fourth female was from another contract with the southern forest pack, and she was strong. She returned to her family for the pregnancy, but she was killed in a dispute between the southern pack and the wolf tribe from the South. I did not attempt a mating again for a very long time.

"This latest female, Matsurika, was from the smaller northern pack, a low female but strong enough for my pups. Her family received land and jewels for her, and I was considering taking her as my Mate after the pups were weaned. As soon as her time neared, I hid her far from me so that none of my enemies would fine her or her brood. Three days ago she whelped and sent news of six males and one female, but her milk ran dry yesterday. She asked for a certain potion that can make even old, childless bitches lactate, and I was bringing it when the coyotes attacked. They must have followed me from the borders of my land and scented Matsurika when I drew near. She fought valiantly to protect my pups."

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes at the story. "How sad! We have to find a way to take care of your pups, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The inuyoukai raised an eyebrow and leaned closer, eyes boring into Kagome's. "Why do you want to help me, miko? Inuyasha has a blood bond to my pack, but you do not and you are a human."

"Kagome's the best mother," Shippo squeaked, grabbing Kagome's arm and smiling up at her. "She wants everybody to be happy and have a family."

"Kagome, the water's ready," Sango called, wondering what the three were discussing. She had only heard the kit's excited declaration as she and Miroku finished preparing the bandages. "For now, we can use this water to clean his wounds and then wrap them again. Do you have any potions from your time that might help?"

Kagome walked over to her yellow bag and rifled through it, pulling out four bottles, one small, one medium, and the other two large. "I have this antibiotic and some vitamins that might help, though I don't know if you are prone to infection, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Mildly intrigued by the miko's strange potions, the youkai glanced down at his wounds. For some reason, he was relaxed in the human woman's presence and his normal hatred for the fast-breeding weak race was diminished in her presence. "These wounds may take a while to heal. Disease sometimes happens with long healing."

"Is there any way you could come closer to the fire, Sesshoumaru-sama? I think Kagome can watch your daughter." Sango held out her hand, smiling at the demon she would normally have wanted to kill, inwardly surprised that the small fact of his fatherhood could change her opinion of him so. The taiyoukai let Kagome take the pup and return her to her brothers, even allowing the miko to help him walk to the fire. She carefully removed the hasty bandages that had been tied on at the cave, wincing at the severity of his wounds. Sango handed Kagome a wet cloth, and she carefully began to clean the blood and dirt away from the largest, a slice that cut deep into his side and across his heavily muscle chest. It cut through layers of tissue and muscle, and Kagome realized that it might not heal right on its own.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this may need stitching."

The youkai looked down at the wound, inwardly surprised that the coyotes had managed to damage him so badly. It hurt more than he thought it should, and he reached his hand up to press on his skin above the slice. "Two of my ribs are also broken, miko," he announced, his voice measured and calm as always. "You must be careful with your needle. I can control my beast to an extent, but I would not wish to harm you."

The slice was on his left side, under the stump of his arm, so Kagome had him lean against the wall and bury the claws of his right hand in the floor. She boiled her thread and ran her needle through the candle nearby, watching as Sango picked up the female pup and sat in front of Sesshoumaru. Realizing that the human was trying to distract her from the surgery, the inuyoukai focused on his pup, thinking about the great youkai she could become. Though his expression never changed, in his mind he was smiling as he felt Kagome's needle pierce his skin. He never moved, never made a sound, but the youkai was tense as he tried not to lash out. Pain never bothered him, but the metal passing through his skin again and again was an agony he had never experienced and hoped to never again. As Kagome moved around to his chest, his skin started twitching, making her job harder, and she placed a hand on the stump of his arm.

"Relax," she whispered, sending some of her strength to him without realizing it. As the miko's pure energy filled him, Sesshoumaru felt the pain diminish to a manageable level, and he was able to hold his body still once more. Kagome tied her final knot and clipped the thread, using a soaked cloth to clean the blood away from the newly stitched wound. Miroku handed her a pad of clean cloth that she laid over the wound, securing it with some medical tape she had brought from the future. She then wrapped long bandages across Sesshoumaru's chest to help his ribs heal. Sighing in relief, Kagome leaned back against the wall and returned her clean needle to her first-aid kit.

"That was more than I was expecting to do today," she whispered. "Miroku, could you hand me a cup of the cool water from the bucket in the corner?" The monk complied, and Kagome spilled small oblong objects into her palm from the strange potion bottles. The two from the smallest bottle were small, oval, and white; one was very large and orange; one was small, round, and blue; and the other four were long and thin, colored in a light brown color. She held them out to Sesshoumaru and placed them in his palm, placing the cup on the floor. Miroku handed her another cup and she took out another of the large orange objects. "These are called pills, Sesshoumaru-sama, and they will help you. The white ones are antibiotics, the orange and blue are vitamins, and the other four are a pain killer that should also keep your wound from reacting to the thread. You don't chew them, just swallow." She placed the orange pill on her tongue and took her cup of water, swallowing it and the pill with an audible gulping sound. Nodding, Sesshoumaru placed the pills on his tongue and swallowed them with the water, noting that two of them had a strong, bitter taste while the others had a strange, smooth coating that seemed to stick to his tongue. He took another drink of the cool water to remove the bitter taste from his mouth.

Kagome nodded and took his cup as she glanced over his other wounds. She pulled out a brown bottle and small balls of cotton, wetting the cotton with a strong-smelling unguent. Leaning up to him, the miko warned that it would sting as she lightly rubbed the clear liquid over each of his minor scratches. It did sting, and Sesshoumaru could hear a tiny fizzing sound from the liquid when it touched his wounds. He watched as she cleaned every wound on his chest, back, arms, and face, wondering that the small human miko cared so much to tend his wounds. She came to the bloody shreds of his hakama leg and blushed. "I . . . is your leg injured, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He nodded, inwardly amused as a fierce blush spread across her face. "We need . . . I can't look at your wound . . ."

Miroku snickered from his position next to the hot water, instantly silencing as the gold eyes of the taiyoukai locked with his. "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama, if you could cut your hakama leg above the injury, I will procure you another to wear until you can retrieve some appropriate clothing from your palace," the houshi offered, determined not to be on the receiving end of the wrath that decimated a coyote pack. Sesshoumaru nodded and carefully cut away the left leg of his hakama, watching as Kagome's eyes clouded with guilt as she stared at his arm. He wondered briefly what the human was thinking as he looked at the long, shallow slice across his thigh. It was neither deep nor serious, but Kagome cleaned and bandaged it carefully as Miroku supplied another hakama for the youkai lord to wear. They left the hut while the monk helped him change, Kagome continuing to stare into the darkness after Sango returned.

"Oi, Kagome! What are you doing out here? It's not safe!"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. Where have you been? We were getting worried."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh! I wasn't in any danger. I was hunting for something that he can eat. He'll need blood and meat to heal." Slung over Inuyasha's shoulder was a small deer, and he placed it carefully on the ground beside the door. "You don't want blood in your hut so you better get him out here."

Kagome nodded and returned to the hut, smiling at Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha brought something for you to eat and speed your healing." She wasn't sure what she should say, knowing that if she asked him if he could walk outside that he would be offended. She also couldn't ask him to go outside in case he couldn't stand. Her dilemma was solved when Inuyasha returned to the hut, growling at the miko.

"I told you to bring him out here! Damn, do I have to do everything myself?! Come on, Sesshoumaru, and eat." Inuyasha reached down and pulled his brother to his feet, noting the bound wounds as the taller youkai tried to brush his hands away.

"I do not require your assistance, hanyou."

"Feh! I can't wait forever for you to amble your regal way outside! I'm here to make you hurry up." He continued to growl under his breath as he helped his brother limp outside, closing the door to the hut behind him. As soon as the two were alone in the moonlight, Inuyasha helped Sesshoumaru sit on the ground underneath the nearest tree and brought him some of the deer.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha nodded, knowing that he was not just talking about the food. Injured as he was, the taiyoukai could not afford to show any weakness to the humans or his position might be challenged. They ate in silence for a while, listening to the humans in the hut chattering about their day, Sesshoumaru looking up as the yipping of coyotes filled the air. "They have found the cave."

"They won't find us. Coyotes can't fly or track Kirara through the air." He paused, ears flicking as the sound moved into the distance. "See? Gone."

"Inuyasha . . . I find myself in a position where I must rely on you and your human companions for a time in order to protect my pack. You know that I do not find this situation comfortable."

"Keh, humans aren't that bad. You have to get to know them."

"Can I trust them with my pups?"

Inuyasha looked up from his meal, ears pointed forward. "You can trust me with your pups. I will not let anything happen to them." Though his human friends would never understand, Inuyasha knew that his words, his willingness to protect his brother's pups, placed him in a position of Beta male to his brother's Alpha. Lacking pups of his own, his inuyoukai instincts insisted that he submit himself to his brother in order to protect the pups that shared his blood. He knew that Sesshoumaru sensed the change, knew that, at least for a time, he was Alpha male in Inuyasha's pack, but the hanyou could not abandon the pups. Some small part of him, the part that missed his mother and wished his father could have raised him as a proper inuyoukai, reveled in his new Beta position. He would no longer have to make decisions or try to protect the entire pack, he only had to obey his brother's orders and protect the pups. After so many years fighting Naraku and his own youkai instincts that he did not fully understand, Inuyasha relaxed as a great weight was lifted from his shoulder.

"Then I must ask a favor of you. We both know that I am not at my top strength, but I must find a surrogate bitch to nurse my pups. I know of a pack that has low level females producing milk for the Alpha's pups, but I cannot journey there myself. I need someone from my pack to bring the female here."

Inuyasha straightened, nose twitching as he thought about the tiny pups inside the hut that might starve to death before morning. "Where do I need to go?"


	3. To Mother a Child

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 3: To Mother a Child

* * *

Koyama sat in her tree and watched the stars dance across the sky, sighing softly as she heard her oldest sister, the Alpha of her pack, call for her. She had to go nurse her bratty nephews again, her position as Omega female giving her little choice. She wished that there was a way she could join a smaller pack where her prowess as a hunter would be more recognized, and maybe she could become a mother herself.

A second call shattered her thoughts and she leapt from the tree. As soon as she hit the ground, she caught the scent of a male inuyoukai, slightly diluted, and she grinned. A male from a neighboring pack. With a flick of her red-furred tail, the young youkai returned to her pack.

"Koyama! Where have you been? We are trying to begin a hunt and we need you to watch the pups!"

Koyama growled at her sister's arrogant mate, eyes narrowed. "A youkai approaches our home, Tentei. I would think that you would wait to see what he wants before leaving on your hunt."

The black-haired male growled and raised his hand. "Do not use such a tone with me. You should remember your place in the pack, girl. In any case, go retrieve your sister and bring her here. You will keep silent while the youkai male is here in order not to disgrace your pack."

Koyama growled, the fur on her tail standing on end. "You would do well to remember my place as well, Tentei. I accepted the position as Omega to ensure my sister's power was not ever challenged, but I was a daughter of Kikka and Koshu as well. You were never more than the son of a lesser female in your pack, and are lucky to hold my sister's favor here. Now, I will go bring her here."

Tentei growled as she left, knowing full well the truth of her words. He was of common blood and lucky to have attracted the attention of a female in so large a pack, and he knew that if Koyama ever gained control of the pack, his life would no longer be worth living. Pushing those thoughts away, he waited for the arrival of the youkai male.

Inuyasha jumped off Kirara's back, ears automatically flattening at the low growl that filled the clearing. He could count at least five different scents, and he knew that he had found the Fire Stripe Pack. "Oi! What's with the introduction?" He knew that showing a strong front was essential when dealing with inuyoukai, especially an entire pack.

"We were not expecting you, hanyou," a low growl answered, obviously from the Alpha Male of this pack. Inuyasha's ears snapped forward as a rustle in the grass beside him announced the arrival of another inu, a slender female with red hair and a red tail. The Alpha's voice returned as she stepped into the moonlight. "Koyama! You will step away from the hanyou!"

The female bared her fangs and turned to Inuyasha, sniffing him carefully before stepping back. "He is of the Crescent Moon Pack, blood of Lord Sesshoumaru."

Suddenly the tension in the clearing vanished, and a tall male with black hair emerged. By his side was another female, her power evident in her stride and her strong scent, her red hair tied out of the way. She looked like Koyama, so Inuyasha assumed that they were sisters. Three other males joined the Alpha pair. "Greetings from the Fire Stripe Pack, hanyou of the Crescent Moon Pack. What brings you to our lands so abruptly at this hour?"

Inuyasha straightened, focusing on snatches of regal behavior he had picked up on from Sesshoumaru over the years. Schooling his voice to imitate his brother's light baritone, the hanyou bowed to the Alpha pair. "I am Inuyasha, son of Inu no Taisho and brother to Lord Sesshoumaru. My brother has recently sired a litter of pups, but the bitch was killed by a marauding tribe of coyotes and my pack requires a female to nurse them. I wish to remind you of the incident recently with the High Water Otter Clan that threatened your hunting grounds and water supply and my brother's assistance in the matter."

The Alpha Female stepped forward, her position giving her unrivalled power among matters of females in the pack. "Lord Sesshoumaru has ever been a kind ally of the Fire Stripe Pack. My parents remembered him fondly to me. We have had a good season with his assistance, and we will gladly return the favor and bring life to your pack. Is his wish for a temporary or permanent arrangement?"

"He does not wish to impose on you if your females are few in number. He has sent a generous offering if a female will permanently bind herself to his pack in a position that will later be determined when he himself takes a permanent mate. Until then, she will be an equal to the other females of the pack, none a potential mate for Lord Sesshoumaru, as long as she does not hold ill-will toward humans. Nothing will be forced on her that she does not wish, provided she cares for the pups well."

Koyama felt her heart soar at the words, sensing that her sister was intrigued. Jewels were one thing and very appreciated, but a permanent alliance with the Lord of the Western Lands would serve her pack very well in the future. Knowing that young pups could not survive long without milk, Kosame turned to her sister. "Koyama, as Omega female, your position in this pack is not as high as you might wish. You took that place in order to ensure that my place would remain firm. I would ask you, sister, daughter of Kikka and Koshu, what you would require in return?"

"Sister, you know my love for you is strong, but I wish to join another pack and pass our mother's blood to a new generation. In the Crescent Moon pack I might have a chance for a mate and pups of my own. Also, an alliance with Lord Sesshoumaru would be a boon to our pack. I would go with Inuyasha."

"Then you shall go. We accept the offer, Inuyasha, brother of Lord Sesshoumaru, and we will gratefully accept the gift from your pack in exchange for Koyama. She has nursed many of my litters and her milk is strong. We only ask that your pack allow her a mate of her choosing once her duty to the pups is complete."

"It shall be done." Inuyasha handed the jewels to Koyama, letting her take them to her Alpha. As Beta of another pack, he would not approach the Alpha female as her pack might see it as a challenge. The exchange complete, Inuyasha led Koyama to Kirara and helped her mount, knowing that as Omega female she had few or no belongings that she did not carry with her at all times. Mounting behind her, the hanyou breathed in her light scent as the fire cat flew away. He had never been so close to an inuyoukai female before, and he smiled as they flew towards home. He would enjoy her company.

* * *

Kagome cuddled the female pup as she watched the fire flicker. She knew that she should sleep, but she was worried about the fate of the tiny pups and she could not close her eyes. Sesshoumaru had returned to the hut after eating, Inuyasha and Kirara heading off into the darkness to find a replacement mother, but even he had fallen asleep in his corner. The fuzzy female pup, as yet unnamed, whimpered in hunger as she squirmed in Kagome's arms. She was steadily growing weaker, and the miko worried that the female would arrive too late. Humming softly to the baby, she let her powers wash over the pup and calm her, soothing her whimpers. She never stopped to consider that the youkai's instincts would reject the holy energy, letting her eyes close as the baby began to move, wiggling as she . . . shrunk? 

Kagome's eyes shot open as the pup in her arms changed from her inu form to her human one. She was tiny, so much smaller than a human baby that Kagome wondered if she was a runt. Her hair, sparsely dusted on her head, was silver like her father's, with stray strands of gold, and her pale skin was covered in tiny reddish strips. On her forehead was Sesshoumaru's blue crescent moon mark, outlined in gold, and her ears were tiny and pointed, like Sesshoumaru's and Shippo's. She noticed the pup's silver tail, wondering if all youkai children carried traits of their true form in their human guise. She had not seen Sesshoumaru's tail while she was bandaging his wounds, but he might have hidden it to prevent it from hurting her while she was treating him. Realizing that the baby was naked, the dried remains of her umbilical cord still attached to her belly button and her tail wrapping around her small form in search of heat, Kagome reached for the nearest cloth and bundled the child up.

"I wonder," she whispered, her voice so low that the crackle of the fire drowned her out, "I wonder if I can nurse you." She knew the mechanics of milk production, the creation and growth of secretory tissue during pregnancy, the first milk letdown encouraged by the same hormones that caused contractions, the neural feedback loop and the two hormones, prolactin and oxytocin, required to maintain lactation, but she wondered if she could do it. In an age of magic and youkai, perhaps Sesshoumaru's potion would work. She looked up to the table beside her that held all of his belongings, spying the blue vial he had been carrying to Matsurika. Taking it carefully, determined not to wake anyone, she opened it and closed her eyes, downing the vile contents. She almost retched at the foul taste, but she could feel the magic of the potion begin to take effect. She felt her breasts grow heavy and begin to ache, straining against the confines of her bra. As hectic as her double life was, Kagome knew that nutrition was important, so she took two multivitamins and three calcium pills a day to counteract her limited diet. So far, it seemed to be working, and her latest physical showed that she was in the best condition of her life. However, milk had a lot of calcium in it, and when it ran out of blood calcium it would begin to dissolve her bones.

Deciding that she could easily adjust to a higher-calcium diet, Kagome carefully took off her shirt and slipped into a yukata Kaede had given her. She removed her strained bra and sighed as some of her discomfort was relieved, slipping into the blue robe, lightly cinching it as she held the baby to her one exposed breast. The girl, her eyes sealed shut, twitched her nose and latched onto the offered breast, mewling softly in content. The young miko, amazed that Feudal Age herbs and magic could do something so incredible, leaned against the wall, her motherly instincts embracing Sesshoumaru's daughter as she had embraced Shippo so many years ago. The gentle movements of the baby's tiny mouth lulled her into an easy sleep.

* * *


	4. To Choose an Alpha

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 4: To Choose an Alpha

* * *

Sesshoumaru was awakened by a sound outside the hut and a mass of whimpering fur nuzzling close to his body. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up, scenting his brother and a strange inuyoukai outside. His eyes widened as he caught another scent, the same one that had his pups squirming around in such a frenzy. Milk. Sesshoumaru traced the scent to its source and stared, shocked beyond reason. The little miko, asleep in the corner, was nursing his female pup, a smile on contentment on her features. The pup had finished her meal and was also asleep, curled in her human form, tail dangling from Kagome's arms and twitching with her dreams. The yukata Kagome wore was half-open, revealing her milk-heavy breast, and Sesshoumaru quickly crawled to her side, ears twitching back as Inuyasha and the other inu approached the hut.

"Miko," he hissed, shaking her awake. Kagome jerked, eyes wide as she pulled the baby closer to her breast, relaxing when she identified her companion. "Miko, cover yourself! Inuyasha has returned." Kagome nodded and closed her robe, wondering if the Western Lord was angry at her, a human, nursing his pup. Before she could move or ask, his hanyou brother and a female inuyoukai entered the slumbering hut, their noise waking the other humans. Sesshoumaru pushed himself into a more regal position and adjusted his haori as the female bowed to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, Alpha of Crescent Moon Pack, I, Koyama, Omega of Fire Stripe Pack, am honored to be here, at your service, and I humbly ask permission to join your pack."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, his voice calm, but not as cold as usual. "Your services to my pups will determine your place in my pack, but you are welcome." Koyama stepped forward and bowed before Sesshoumaru, raising her head as the taiyoukai cut a shallow slice on his leg and used his blood to draw a crescent moon on Koyama's forehead. He nodded as his blood was absorbed and her scent changed, incorporating his as all traces of her former pack vanished. She belonged to Crescent Moon Pack now, and her scent had changed to announce her now position.

Inuyasha watched as his brother accepted the other female, eyes straying to take in the rest of the room as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo closed in on the new member of their group. He had been marked, only a few hours earlier, and he was amazed at the sense of peace it gave him. Then his eyes landed on Kagome, and he froze. She was holding the female pup, dressed in a yukata she rarely wore, and her scent had changed. She had been nursing the pup.

"How?"

Inuyasha's question froze the room, Koyama looking up from her inspection of the pups as she prepared to change into her youkai form. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and raised an eyebrow, wondering himself how the human had managed to produce milk for his pup. Kagome watched as realization dawned in Sango and Miroku's eyes, both eager to have an answer to their friend's question. Shippo seemed confused until Sango pulled him away and whispered something in his ear. "Do human females allolactate for other bitches, too? I had not heard that they did."

"No, Koyama-san, they don't. I . . . I used that potion."

Sesshoumaru growled, spotting the empty bottle on the floor at her feet. "Miko, that magic does not work on humans. It cannot have worked for you."

"It did work. I was just sitting here, humming a song to keep her quiet, and she changed while I was holding her. I suddenly wondered if it would work, so I tried it."

"She changed while you held her?" Sesshoumaru leaned forward and settled himself so he could touch his daughter's cheek, staring at the crescent moon she bore. "She has already declared herself Alpha," he whispered, a touch of shock in his voice. "I did not think it would be her."

"What do you mean? I thought you would be Alpha, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"He _is_ Alpha, human," Koyama replied, her voice lacking the superiority that seemed to come standard with most pronouncements by a youkai. "But she is his heir." She nuzzled the five male pups, shifting into her red-furred inu form, modifying her size to keep from destroying the hut as she pulled the pups to her. Five squeals of joy greeted her, and she settled down to feed Sesshoumaru's pups as she had her own sister's for many years. Looking up, she locked her emerald eyes with Kagome's dark blue ones. She spoke again, her voice echoing in the minds of the humans and youkai in the room. _"He is the current Alpha, but he must at some point have an heir. In youkai societies, for species that organize in groups, the Alpha is chosen by the Spirit of the Pack that may descend at any time, in any litter, to any pup. It always chooses the most powerful of the Alpha's children and enhances them with the Alpha Spirit. It is hard to explain. For the most part, the Alpha is a male because they tend to be stronger, but sometimes a female pup is chosen. This is one of those times."_

"So you weren't chosen because you were the oldest?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, miko." He felt her bristle at the title, and he revised his words. "Kagome, I was chosen as Alpha by this Spirit. It knew that my father would have only two pups, uncommon for an inuyoukai, and that I would be the most powerful. I think that it pained him when his first child proved to be the heir, because it meant that he might not have any more pups. But I sensed no great power from her."

"Is this my fault?" Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to hand the baby back to her father. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything to hurt your pack. I only wanted to help her . . . I didn't mean for this to happen."

Koyama laughed from her position against the wall. _"It is a miracle that it did, Kagome. An Alpha pup is special, bonding with their parents in a very unique way. They have to have a strong pack instinct because the pack will be everything to them, defining them and protecting them, giving them power, the reason for their mark. An Alpha that loses its mother never accepts a surrogate and dies, usually before showing the mark. Our pups are born in their true form, their youkai form, and they cannot change to their other form without their mother's coaxing. How did you get the female to change?"_

Kagome shrugged, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "I don't know. I just wanted to comfort her, so I wrapped her in my power, I guess, and she changed."

"She did it because she chose you to be her mother."

Kagome paled at Sesshoumaru's soft words. "What? Me? Her mother?" The female whined and Kagome pulled her closer, cuddling the babe. "How can that be? I'm a human, she can't choose me."

"Nevertheless, something convinced her that you would be a good mother." Inwardly, Sesshoumaru was amazed that the pup had chosen the miko as a surrogate mother, wondering why he was not angrier at the development. He decided that he was not himself due to his injuries and left the matter to be considered later. "You will nurse her for six weeks and we will leave when they are all weaned. That is the only obligation required of you. This pup will not accept any other female." Sesshoumaru returned to the corner beside his male pups and Koyama, protecting his brood and his pack. He stared at the door, refusing to look at the human miko, knowing that her kind heart would force her to help his pup.

Koyama's huge eyes locked with Kagome's, and her words were for the miko alone. _"Human, this is a great honor. Never has one of you been a surrogate to a youkai, let alone an Alpha pup. Until she is weaned, her father will have no say in her education or associations. You can teach her whatever you wish. I can assure you that these pups will not hate humans as so many youkai do."_

Kagome nodded, brushing Sango's hands away as the tajiya reached out to comfort her. "I will accept this role, Sesshoumaru-sama, on one condition."

He cracked his eye, bored and uninterested. Inwardly, he was berating himself for the way he had acted to the humans earlier, knowing that he had to reestablish his customary distance or they would lose respect for him. "Name it."

"For as long as I live, Inuyasha will be seen as a member of your pack, whether he truly is or not, and you will not try to steal Tetsusaiga or in any way harm him." Sesshoumaru, unwilling to reveal the tentative understanding that he and his brother had come to, made a show of growling, deep in his chest. "That is my condition."

"Agreed." Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother, a strange glint in his eye. "I believe that I can suffer my half-brother for that long."

* * *


	5. To Control a Pack

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 5: To Control a Pack

* * *

Kagome hummed softly as she nursed the unnamed baby, Koyama beside her with the boys. In order to give the nursing women some privacy and to further protect the pups, the hut had been divided to create a new room just for them, behind a pair of screens and guarded by the taiyoukai and his hanyou brother. Sesshoumaru was still too weak to travel, the wound on his chest having gained a slight infection, so they were still living in the village.

Kagome had felt herself changing slightly over the past few days with the increased exposure to Koyama, Sesshoumaru, and the pups. She wondered if continued exposure to so many powerful demons was affecting her miko powers, but she didn't feel any less pure, less powerful. She felt like new channels of strength were opening inside her, giving her access to powers she had not had before. Staring down at the female in her arms, she wondered if the baby had anything to do with it.

A slight whining outside the room caught Kagome's attention, and she stretched her aura out somewhat to catch the visitor's identity. "You can come in, Shippo."

The kitsune kit entered quickly, ears twitching back as he encountered the scent and sounds of a litter of inu pups. "I brought you some sweets from Kaede. She said that you'd like them and that if you needed anything to help you nurse she could provide it."

"Thank you, Shippo," she smiled, taking the bundle with her free hand. "I have been having a strange craving for meat lately, though. I think it's because of her."

"I can get you meat! Are you hungry now?" Kagome nodded, slightly ashamed that the food Miroku and Sango had given her was not enough to fill her, and the tiny kit grinned as he dashed outside to find her something. She looked over at Koyama, smiling at the other female who was caring for Sesshoumaru's pups. While nursing, the youkai stayed in her inu form, but she returned to her human-like form to talk to Kagome.

"Why am I craving more meat? It's not like I'm the one who gave birth."

"It's different with youkai, Kagome. Our pups have power from the day they're born, so her power is encouraging you to eat food that is beneficial to her. She wants the protein in the meat so she is encouraging you to eat it. A youkai mother or nursing female is more closely attuned to the pups' needs, so we never notice their meddling as separate from our own needs."

"Oh." Kagome nuzzled the baby, who now spent most of her time in humanoid form, and the pup whimpered happily. The pups Koyama nursed had changed into humanoid form once, but had returned to their inu form and continued to nurse that way. "Do all youkai babies stay in their normal form so long?"

"For the most part, yes. Among litters, the first baby to change into humanoid form is the leader of the litter, and all of the siblings briefly change afterwards to establish peck order. In general, that order sticks. Normally, all pups return to their inu form afterward until their eyes open and their powers develop somewhat, so that female staying in her human form is very strange. The only thing I can guess is that she wants you to nurse her and you are not set up to nurse a pup. Therefore she keeps the form you can deal with."

"When will she open her eyes?"

"Usually three weeks. Within four or five days it should happen. Then they will receive their names and Lord Sesshoumaru may choose to take them to his palace."

"But they won't be weaned until three weeks later. You're part of his pack, Koyama, so you will go with him, but I am not."

"Aren't you?" Koyama's green eyes locked with Kagome's blue ones, and she raised a delicate eyebrow. "Your inu hanyou submitted to Sesshoumaru, joining his pack at least until the pups are weaned. Are you a member of his pack, or do you rule a pack of your own? Do you follow him or does he follow you?"

"Well, I think I follow him on the shard hunt . . ."

"But who determines time to rest and time to eat? Who controls whom?"

"With those beads, I guess I control him. But he hunts for us!"

Koyama waved her hand. "You bring exotic foods and things to your pack. He hunts because it is not always the Alpha's place to hunt. His job is to provide for his Alpha and his pack when they are hungry, especially if other pack members are weaker or unable to hunt. You have a kit, do you not? Only the Alpha is allowed to have children, and they adopt all pups that lesser females have."

Kagome stared at the Alpha pup in her arms, smiling at Koyama's words. "I suppose that I am Inuyasha's Alpha, then, but it's not like his inu instincts are strong enough to acknowledge me as such. In any case, I imagine that I will follow Lord Sesshoumaru until she is weaned and the two of you can take care of them all. He should finish healing in a few days and be back up to full strength."

"He will probably hunt down the coyote pack and demand retribution for the death of his mate. Since inuyoukai rarely mark a Mate until their first litter of pups is weaned, he can claim that he had Chosen her, strengthening his demands."

"What will he want from them? He's already killed all of the attackers."

"He will demand a servant perhaps, or that they find new pups to join his pack, or that they vacate some piece of land. Who knows? He is Alpha, he will do what is best for his pack." Koyama began to brush her long red hair, humming softly to herself.

"What is best for my pack?"

"Hmm?"

"If, as you say, Inuyasha has accepted a temporary place in Sesshoumaru's pack, then I must decide if we can follow Sesshoumaru to his palace until these pups are strong enough for us to leave. Will Inuyasha stay with his brother?"

"After knowing you for these past weeks and understanding the quest that you have paused to help these pups, I doubt it. As soon as the pups are safe, I am sure that the hanyou will rejoin you." Koyama grinned and twitched her tail, rubbing the nearest pup. "I will miss him, though. He is a nice change from the inuyoukai I have lived with my whole life. He is like a young pup, still learning what it means to be in a pack and where his place in it is."

Kagome grinned and reached for Koyama's hand. "And will you be the one to teach him the ways of the inuyoukai?"

Koyama blushed, her face the color of her hair, tail wrapping around her leg as Kagome chuckled at her discomfort. "I am fond of him, Kagome," she replied at last, lowering her eyes. "But he is your male to command and I am not of high enough rank to request his affections. At the least, he is Beta, and I am technically still Omega."

"I don't think that he sees you as his brother's Omega," Kagome whispered. "If you want to pursue something with Inuyasha, who is a dear friend of mine, if you can make him happy, then you have my blessing, Koyama. You're not Omega in Sesshoumaru's pack, at least he doesn't treat you as such, and even Inuyasha's weak instincts do not mark you as such."

Koyama smiled, her green eyes lighting as her tail began to wag. "Thank you, Kagome. I hope that you can find a male to be your Alpha someday."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in a tree outside the hut, golden eyes watching as the two females cooked the evening meal, the pups warm in a basket nearby, even the female in her inu form. It bothered Sesshoumaru somewhat that she chose to remain in her human-like form in order to nurse from the human, but her power was already showing at such a young age, so he never complained. He was almost fully healed, his injuries having taken longer than they should to vanish, but he was almost grateful for the human's pack and their help. The houshi and kitsune were sitting near the pups, guarding them, though the kit seemed more interested in petting their silky fur than watching for danger. No matter. The kit would not harm the babies. 

Shippo squealed as the pups began to squirm, the little female nosing him a whining. Sesshoumaru jumped down from his tree and knelt near the basket, Inuyasha and the three females joining him. For a brief moment, nothing seemed to happen, then the little female squeaked and opened her tiny eyes. Blue eyes. Her eyes were such a pale blue that they almost seemed white, and they locked on Kagome first, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing as she changed into her human form and looked at her father.

She had grown from a baby to a toddler, her tiny arms reaching for the man that her nose told her was Father. As Sesshoumaru lifted her with his single arm, her brothers also began to squeak, open their eyes, and change. Now that their eyes were open, they would only return to their inu form to nurse or when they scented danger. Sesshoumaru smiled at his daughter, possibly the first real smile he had ever shown in his life, as the others began to pick up the boys and marvel over their little hands and their now-thick hair and their pointed ears and bright eyes. Even Kirara jumped down from the tajiya's shoulder to examine the babies, Shippo carefully holding the smallest boy. Inuyasha stared at the boy in his arms, feeling a longing for pups of his own, Miroku staring at his cursed hand before clenching it into a fist. Sango noted the action and realized what he was thinking, placing a boy in his arm and kissing his cheek.

"Soon, Miroku, we will defeat Naraku and your curse will be gone. Then we can have a family and children of our own."

"I would like that very much, Sango," Miroku whispered, wrapping his free arm around the woman's waist.

Watching the interaction, Sesshoumaru looked at his pup and wondered if this would be his only litter. He had planned on gaining a great deal more power before mating for an heir, but it seemed that the Spirit of the Pack had other plans for him. "Will you be my only daughter?" His whispered voice was so quiet that even Inuyasha did not hear him, but his daughter twitched her ears, eyes sad. She reached for his cheek with one clawed hand and shook her head. Then she smiled, tiny pointed teeth breaking through her gums, and Sesshoumaru shook his head. Surely this pup did not understand him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The inuyoukai looked over at the miko and raised one eyebrow, emotionless mask in place once more. "Yes?" Kagome was the only one not holding one of the six pups, having returned to the abandoned meal before it could burn.

"Supper's ready. Do you want to start the pups on solid food yet?"

"They have only tiny teeth as of yet. They cannot tear through meat."

"But this stewed venison is much softer. I'm sure they could try a little piece, get the taste for solid food before their teeth grow in too much for us to nurse them anymore."

The taiyoukai inclined his head. "I suppose that will be acceptable." He waited until Kagome had dished out food to everyone except Sesshoumaru and Koyama, then he handed the female pup to the miko. "Koyama and I will hunt for us and for something for you to eat tomorrow morning before we leave. You are welcome to feed them whatever they will eat. As inuyoukai, they will eventually consume a diet mostly of meat but certain plants are much beloved by our kind and they must learn to eat those, too. Come, Koyama." Sesshoumaru, at last healed enough to hunt, placed his daughter in Kagome's lap and walked away, tail held out behind him and curled to reach his head. Koyama held her tail lower, but she did not tuck it between her legs as she had when she was Omega of the Fire Stripe Pack. Inuyasha watched them go, his eyes on Koyama as he whined softly. He did not want to be left behind while the others hunted.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, pretending that he had not heard the sound. "Inuyasha, Koyama is still a weak hunter and needs practice, especially after three weeks of nursing pups. I must take time tonight to train her. You must remain behind to protect the pups and the pack, since I know already your hunting prowess." Inuyasha's ears stood up as he puffed out his chest. Sensing his acceptance, the lord vanished into the trees, the red-headed female just behind him.

The meal was a very loud affair, everyone trying to get the pups to eat small pieces of stewed meat and soft potatoes and carrots. It was the wrong season for sweet fruit, but Shippo still managed to find some fall berries and coax the pups to try them. In the end, everyone was tired, but Sesshoumaru's children had managed to eat a little solid food. Kagome placed pieces of the soft bread Kaede had taught her to make in each clenching fist, letting the children mouth that while she ate her own supper. Her appetite had changed somewhat in the last few weeks, and she had eaten a little of the stew but craved much rarer meat. After Sesshoumaru and Koyama returned, the red-head saved Kagome a few chunks of the meat from her rabbit, letting her spit and slightly braze the offering. When the outside of the chunks were dark but the center still rare, Kagome took her skewers and retreated into the trees. She was still amazed that her appetite had changed just from nursing one youkai baby, but she ate her fill of the rare meat, hoping that her tastes returned to normal when Sesshoumaru and his pups left.

She really didn't want them to leave. Aside from adoring the pups, she had come to understand Sesshoumaru in the past weeks, respecting the taiyoukai and feeling much safer knowing that he was guarding the hut at night. Koyama was fast becoming a friend, and even Sango and Miroku had come to appreciate their new alliance. Shippo watched the pups like an older brother, waiting for them to grow up enough to play with him, and Inuyasha was more relaxed in the presence of his brother and the young female who flirted with him on a daily basis. What would Inuyasha do when it was time to resume their hunt for the shards? Would he choose his half-brother, the enticing female who would follow Sesshoumaru, and the security of a strong pack over his friends and the hunt for the shikon no tama? She did not know. She did not want to make him choose, but she did not know how to save him that dilemma. He was her friend, but he was also an inu hanyou, and he had wanted to be part of a youkai pack for his entire life.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, staring up at the moon, "who will you choose?"

* * *


	6. To Journey Home

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 6: To Journey Home

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood and watched as Ah-Un and Jaken approached from the West. Rin was with them, of course, and he could hear her excited squeals as they approached. The humans in the hut were cleaning up and packing, preparing to leave for the Western Palace, while Koyama and Inuyasha were getting the pups ready. Kagome had not slept the night before, worrying about the trip and the pups, and the little female had picked up on her adopted mother's anxiety. Sesshoumaru had inwardly worried about the human's stamina, but she seemed bright and chipper this morning so he had ceased worrying.

Rin jumped off Ah-Un as he landed and wrapped herself around Sesshoumaru's leg. He patted her head as she began to talk in an endless stream of sound, most of which he just ignored. Her voice silenced as Kagome emerged from the hut, the female pup squirming in her arms. She was whispering softly to the baby as she stopped beside Sesshoumaru, holding the pup out to him. "I was trying to explain to her why we were leaving. You might want to try."

Sesshoumaru took his pup, noting Jaken's open mouthed stare and Rin's wide eyes. He sensed the pup's distress and automatically began to nuzzle her. "What is wrong, little one? Are you upset that we are leaving? Do not fear, child; we go to our home. Your mother Kagome will be coming with us to take care of you for a while longer." The female grinned at that, tail wagging ecstatically. Though she could not speak yet, she could understand some of what her father said. She did not want to be parted from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru handed the child back to Kagome and nodded. "Keep reassuring her that you will not leave and she will calm down. Her greatest fear is abandonment from you, whom she sees as her mother. Now that Jaken is here, we can leave as soon as the pups are cleaned and dressed for the trip. Make sure you and they eat something."

To Jaken's immense shock, Kagome, who had always faced off against his lord in battle with her defiant blue eyes, bowed to Sesshoumaru and returned to the hut. Jaken reached forward and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hakama leg, finally realizing that his lord was no longer wearing his royal garb. "Lord Sesshoumaru! That human . . ."

"Enough, Jaken. These humans and my brother helped me and my pups. You will not speak ill to any of them for as long as they travel with me."

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru! Can I assume that the lady Matsurika . . ."

"She died protecting our pups. Koyama of the Fire Stripe Clan joined me as surrogate to the males. Kagome is surrogate to the female. They and Inuyasha are members of my pack for the time being and will be treated with the utmost respect. Those pups are your future leaders and will be treated as the princess and princes they are."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's hakama leg. "She is your child, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes."

"Someone for Rin to play with?"

"When she is a little older, perhaps."

"Yay!" Rin began bouncing around, asking questions about where the pup's mother was and if Kagome-sama would be staying for a while until Sesshoumaru touched her head.

"Go play with Jaken until the pups are ready to leave."

Rin ran off, dragging the hapless toad with her, and Sesshoumaru returned to the hut. He watched Ah-Un follow the child and nodded, knowing that she would be safe in its care. He entered to building that had been his home for three weeks and calmed his sons as the humans enjoyed a quick meal. Kagome ate very little of the cooked meat left over from the night before, walking outside and talking to Koyama as the others began to pack their things. Golden eyes tracked the miko as she took a small bundle from the red-head and vanished into the trees. Intrigued, Sesshoumaru followed.

He found the woman sitting beneath a tree, skewers of slightly-cooked venison from the night before by her side and in her hand. She was tearing into the chunks of venison like a starving inuyoukai, tiny growls escaping between bites. He watched her eat, wondering at the sight, and stepped into the clearing as she finished the last chunk. She looked up at the sound, startled, and wiped the last juices from her chin. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I wondered why you walked away. You crave rare meat?"

Kagome nodded. "Ever since I began nursing her. Koyama explained that the pup would impose her needs on me and that a youkai never notices the cravings as separate from her own. She's been saving me pieces of meat ever since."

"Why do you hide when you eat?"

"I don't want the others to see me eating such raw meat. I'm not youkai and I don't understand why your daughter chose me or why she's changing me."

Sesshoumaru twitched one eyebrow. "Neither do I. However, she did choose you and I am grateful that you have agreed to help her. We will be leaving soon if you are finished eating." He held out a hand to help her to her feet, inwardly surprised that he felt any urge to be kind to the female. She accepted his hand and followed him back to the hut.

"Koyama, you will take Inuyasha and two of the pups, Ah-Un will carry Jaken and Rin, the tajiya and houshi will ride the nekomata with two kits, and Kagome and Shippo will ride with me and the last two. This trip will not take long, so endeavor not to become separated. This Sesshoumaru will lead and Koyama will come last. Is this clear?" Everyone nodded. Sango and Miroku had stopped complaining when Sesshoumaru did not use their names, Koyama having told them that their titles carried more power in the youkai world than their human names. Sesshoumaru watched as the group divided, his pups quiet as they were divided up for the trip. "In inuyoukai society, the female usually creates a list of appropriate names for the pups and lets the father decide if the names are acceptable. I have decided that Koyama, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will each name one male pup and Kagome will name the female. Please have your names and their kanji decided by the time we reach the castle tonight. They will be named at the feast that Jaken will prepare in their honor in three nights time."

Everyone nodded, the humans exchanging glances. Sesshoumaru surely had changed over the last few weeks if he was willing to leave the naming of his children in the hands of humans and his hanyou brother. Kagome smiled as she cuddled the female pup in her arms. "I already know your name," she whispered.

The pup giggled.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the hot spring, Koyama and Sango having joined her. Three otter servants swam around them, cleaning the women and washing their hair in preparation for the big feast. Koyama growled as one of them moved to clean her breasts, the sound warning the servant to be careful. The girl moved more gently the second time, and Koyama relaxed, raising her tail so the other servant could massage some scented shampoo into her fur. "I so enjoy being pampered." 

"Were you not, before?"

Koyama snorted. "Certainly not, Sango. I was Omega, lowliest female in my pack, whose only purpose was to nurse my sister's brats. I had to put up with the worst meat, the dankest spot in the den, and the most questionable and inexperienced young males when my heat came. I certainly never had anyone clean me before."

"Were you always Omega?" Kagome leaned back so the smallest of the three girls could scrub her scalp and clean her hair, wondering if Sesshoumaru had servants to clean him. She was sure that he did, but certainly they would be male.

"My mother and father were Alpha. For the most part, in inu packs, only the Alpha pair breed, but some larger packs let lower females pup once in a while. My parents had accepted a pair of Deltas from another pack, and the female was allowed to have a litter about the same time I and my sister were born. Before joining Fire Stripe, the female had been Omega of her pack, but she had maneuvered herself to mate the Delta male, a move her Alphas had condemned. That is why they left their family and joined mine.

"My litter had two females and three males, but there was a drought that summer and my pack had too many mouths to feed with the Delta's pups. The largest male of their three managed to steal food from my brothers and his own, and all five of them died. For some reason, he befriended my father and Kosame, and the three of us made it through that year. Kosame and I are identical twins, though you may not be able to tell it now, and the Spirit of the Pack chose us. We were both born with the mark, and my father dreaded the day when he would have to choose between us. The Delta pup, Tentei, grow in stature, though he was weak and a poor hunter, and his friendship with my father gave him more power than he deserved. When Kosame and I hit our first heat, she mated him and I chose not to mate. I stayed with my mother and father as they and most of the pack fought a large band of marauding coyotes, holding them both as they died from their wounds. In his final words, my father named me his heir, but only one other member of my pack ever heard.

"When I returned with the other inuyoukai and discovered my sister's mating, I realized that I would have to kill her pups if I took my place as Alpha. As much as I despise that scheming Tentei, I love my sister despite her cold and sometimes cruel nature, so I told her that father chose her as his heir. Tentei asked how he could trust that I would be loyal, so I accepted the position of Omega to ensure her power in the pack. When I started nursing her first litter, my mark faded."

Kagome reached for Koyama's arm. "I'm sorry. I can tell that you would have made a good Alpha. Why didn't you ever challenge Kosame for leadership afterwards?"

"Tentei kept her pregnant and made sure that I only mated very low and weak males so that I would never have pups to challenge his. As time went on and Kosame became more cold and emotionless to her pack, I began to think that maybe my father chose me because he knew that I would surrender the position to Kosame but that she would never surrender to me. In the end, I chose, and I would never have chosen to fight my sister. Now, though, I am no longer a member of her pack and I do not have to surrender to her will. Tentei always feared that I would tire of my position, so he never ceased to show me my place in the pack. He fears that I will return and kill him."

"I didn't know the mark could go away," Sango ventured. "Can it ever come back?"

"I suppose. If my sister is dead. But there can only ever be one Alpha, and right now I am content to be a female of the Crescent Moon Pack. Though as cold as my sister, Lord Sesshoumaru at least has emotions and respects those under him."

They finished their bath in silence as a pair of glowing gold eyes watched from the shadows of the indoor hot springs.

* * *


	7. To Name a Pup

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 7: To Name a Pup

* * *

Sesshoumaru strode into the dining room, making eye contact with the lesser lords of his domain gathered for the feast. The Alphas of Matsurika's Cloud Mountain Clan, Shiori and Kazuhiko, were present, beaming at the Lord of the West, thinking of their good fortune to have grandpups that belonged to him. Sesshoumaru knew that they would try to use the relationship to their advantage. He nodded at the other three High Lords, identifying each in his mind as Jaken announced them. The Kitsune Megumi and Taro of the Seven Petals Tribe ruled the East and had ever been close allies. Though Kitsune were not pack animals, they maintained strong familial bonds as leaders of their lands.

From the North was the Neko leader Chiasa, a spotted female pregnant with her latest litter. The neko were confusing people who rarely sought alliance with other species, but they abhorred war and never attacked their neighbors as long as respect was always granted them. Powerful warriors, the female-led neko youkai rarely had permanent mates and never brought them to banquets or anything related to ruling their lands. The males were kept for breeding purposes and to fight small familial squabbles. Sesshoumaru could never understand how the males could be content with their position, but rumors of the females' prowess in bed and gentle nature to their males helped explain it. Chiasa, though a female, was still granted the title of Lord as respect for her position.

The last High Lord was Yoshikazu of the White Wolves from the South. His mate and his children were long gone in the battles that befell the ookami often, but his heir, the young redhead Ayame, sat by his side. Whichever ookami lord or lord's son married her would rule the South, and it was well known that Ayame favored Kouga of the Brown Wolves, who sat by her side. Miharu and Ken'ichi of the Red Wolves hoped that one of their sons would be able to win the princess's favor, but Tsukiko and Shin'ichi of the Black Wolves had no interest in power. They were content with their holdings and the current strength of their Clan.

Jaken then began the onerous task of announcing each Lord and Lady of the Lesser Clans in each area. He started with the ookami of the South since they were the least in number, then he moved to the inuyoukai of the West. He announced Shiori and Kazuhiko of the Cloud Mountain Clan, omitting their relationship to Sesshoumaru's pups, and the other five taiyoukai smiled at the scowl that covered Kazuhiko's face. He was arrogant and often a bully among the males of his clan, and no one wanted him to have any power with the taiyoukai of the West. Tentei and Kosame of the Fire Stripe Clan were next, and Jaken made a point to announce Sesshoumaru's thanks for the addition of Koyama into the Crescent Moon Pack to care for the motherless pups. He gave Kosame power with that proclamation, and Kazuhiko's scowl grew. Kosame inclined her head, smiling regally, but Tentei's eyes were dark with worry. The female who hated him now had power in his lord's pack, and his days might be numbered.

Chiyoko and Kenshin represented the Morning Leaf Pack, Yayoi and Yoshiro led the Gold Lightning Pack, Kumiko and Daichi led the Green Mist Pack, Tsukiko and Takeshi led the Flower Storm Pack, and Shinju and Hitoshi led the Dark Forest Pack. The six Lords and Ladies of the East were announced next, the kitsune dressed in finery to rival the other lords. Mika and Eiji led the Six Crescent Tribe, Hibana and Yuji led the Five Stripes Tribe, Junko and Jiro led the Four Swords Tribe, Emi and Shinji led the Three Streams Tribe, Kimiko and Koji led the Two Feathers Tribe, and Kotono and Keiji led the Clear Star Tribe. The Neko Lords were announced last, but they never took offense. No matter the occasion, they were announced last because they chose to have few ties to the other Lords. All nine Neko queens were pregnant, it being the middle of the fall breeding season, their dresses colorful and elaborate to praise their coming litters. They sat in order of decreasing power in the North, with Mitsuko of the Silver Claw seated beside Chiasa and Mizuki of the Red Claw beside her. Next came Meika of the Green Claw, Amami of the White Claw, Hasuko of the Black Claw, Fuyuko of the Blue Claw, Natsuko of the Maroon Claw, and Mameko of the Pink Claw.

After all of the introductions had been made, Sesshoumaru stood and gestured toward the empty seats to his right. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you know, three and a half weeks ago my female Matsurika whelped seven pups. Three days later, a pack of coyotes attacked them, killing Matsurika and one of the male pups. I was able to destroy the remaining coyotes, but my injuries were severe. My pack is small, but the other son of my father, Inuyasha, child of Izayoi, heard my female's cries and came to see what had happened. He and his mostly-human pack saved me and the pups and he found a nurse from the Fire Stripe Pack. Koyama has been a great boon to the Crescent Moon Pack. Though the pups are barely four weeks old, it is time to show them to you and declare their names to the Spirit of the Pack."

"The Spirit of the Pack," the other lords echoed.

Two servants opened the door to the dining hall, and Inuyasha led the rest of the pack into the large room. Each of them carried the pup they had named, the toddlers dressed in silk finery representative of their station. Inuyasha stood next to Sesshoumaru, one chair between them, as Koyama, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo lined up behind the seats beside him. Kagome took the empty spot between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, slightly higher in pack hierarchy due to the Alpha Pup she nursed. Kagome held the female in her arms, trying to get the pup to stop squirming, as Inuyasha began. Over the past few days, he had been trained intensely in proper etiquette and royal speech, and he tried his best to omit his usual exclamations, growls, and rough words as he addressed the lords. From their expressions, they were suitably impressed to see the infamous hanyou brother of Lord Sesshoumaru behaving himself so well.

"In the tradition of the Crescent Moon Pack, we decided that the pups would all have three-character names, a very auspicious number. In accordance with the fortune-teller of the palace, we have ended each male pup's name in –maru, like their father's name, a kanji that will give them power in the future. Shippo will begin."

Shippo, so small he had to stand on the chair, held his pup up for the gathered lords to see. His was the smallest, even smaller than the kitsune, but soon all of the inu pups would be larger than him. He had green eyes like Shippo, and his hair and fur were a dark bluish black. "This is Tatsuyamaru, named because his markings reminded us of a dragon, so he must have some great power inside him that will manifest itself as he grows older. Tatsuyamaru will be a powerful inuyoukai."

"Tatsuyamaru!" the lords echoed, holding their sake glasses in the air.

Miroku was next. His pup had golden eyes like his father, but his hair was black with bright gold and silver highlights. The fur on his tail, which he kept wrapped around his leg, was black with gold ticking on the tips. "This is Raidenmaru, his temper as fierce as the thunder and lightning and his joy as cool and gentle as an afternoon rain. He will learn to control his emotions as he grows, but his temper will ever shake the earth."

"Raidenmaru!"

Sango held her pup up and smiled at the boy with light brown hair highlighted in red. He had gold eyes, but his tail was tipped in his mother's red. "This is Katsuromaru, ever the victor in his family squabbles. He never loses, as cunning as he is quick, and he will carry his family's name victoriously forever."

"Katsuromaru!"

Koyama's pup had golden hair and a golden tail, though his eyes were a pale blue color. "This pup, though not the fiercest fighter, is the leader among his brothers. When they are in the mood to explore, he leads and keeps the others safe. He was the first of the male pups to change into this form, and he makes sure that he is always the first to eat. He is ever happy, his joy shining from him and lighting our lives, and he tries to follow his father wherever he goes. He is Akihikomaru, and he will ever be a prince among his fellow inuyoukai."

"Akihikomaru!"

Inuyasha held the last male pup up, grinning. The boy had rich burgundy fur on his tail and head and dark green eyes. "When we found the den and the small male dead, I thought at first that two of the pups had been killed in the attack. Something told me to check again, and I found that this pup, though weak, was indeed alive. He always manages to get out of mischief just before getting hurt, so his name is Kichiromaru."

"Kichiromaru!"

Kagome was last, holding the small female up for everyone to see. The female had silver and gold fur and hair, and her eyes were a pale ice blue. The gathered lords bowed their heads briefly at the blue crescent on her forehead that marked her as the Alpha Pup, her dress covered in the same symbol on a silver background. Kagome was giddy for a moment with the thought that she had been able to name the special pup and that her choice would forever affect the Crescent Moon Pack. If this was the greatest power a female inuyoukai had, she understood why Koyama wanted to have pups of her own to raise and name. "When the pups came to us, this female chose me to nurse her, before Koyama joined the pack to nurse the males. She changed first, she declared herself Alpha, and she will be a powerful member of her pack. She was hard to name, more so because I am a human and lack the most sensitive organ that inuyoukai possess, but even I can tell that she has a gentle, sweet scent that calms her brothers and other youkai when they are troubled near her. When I am sad or Inuyasha is angry, her scent can calm us both. I imagine that it is part of her youki. In any case, she is Kiyokaoriko." The pup grinned at her name, wagging her little tail, and the lords stood as they repeated her name.

"Kiyokaoriko!"

Sesshoumaru leaned toward Kagome, touching his daughter's head. "It is a good name, miko. I am amazed that you were able to detect her scent."

"I've always had too sensitive a nose."

Sesshoumaru nodded as a group of servants appeared to collect the children and return them to their room so the feast could begin. Everyone sat down and began to introduce themselves to Kagome and the other humans, even greeting Inuyasha despite the youkai prejudice against hanyou. Kagome sipped at her drink, watching Inuyasha talking to Shinju of Dark Forest Clan. She smiled as she recounted stories of her father's exploits with Inuyasha's father, treating the hanyou like a beta inuyoukai. Kagome's blue eyes widened as she came to a realization and turned to Sesshoumaru. "You've taken him into your pack already. Before I asked for my condition, you had already accepted him."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It might be hard to explain to a non-inu, but Inuyasha offered his services to protect my pups, placing himself in a beta position to me. He had to be of Crescent Moon in order to bring a female to nurse the pups while I was unable to travel. He chose to submit to me in order to protect the pups, putting himself in the beta male position of my pack. I accepted your condition as it extends beyond his choice to be part of my pack and will protect him for as long as you live. He will probably join a pack of his own in about fifty to seventy years now that he has once been part of one, and after that he will forever be protected. This Sesshoumaru no longer desires the Tetsusaiga."

As Sesshoumaru turned back to his meal, servants entered with the main course, which consisted of a large variety of red meat, birds, and fish to cater to all tastes. There was also an assortment of vegetables for the humans and kitsune who consumed both meat and plant material, and some of each type of meat was well-cooked. Kagome's eyes widened when the plate placed before her consisted of some vegetables and a great deal of seared meat, just cooked enough for her human palate but rare enough to satisfy her current cravings. She smiled gratefully at the youkai lord as everyone began to eat.

"Well! This is certainly a spread!"

All sound in the dining hall ceased as a tall youkai female with long silver hair, magenta stripes, and golden eyes entered the hall. The dark blue moon on her forehead marked her as an Alpha of the Crescent Moon Pack, and her eyes were almost as hard and cool as Sesshoumaru's, but Kagome caught a flash of amusement in her gaze. Sesshoumaru stood, bowing to the inu as a group of servants hastily moved a few chairs to give her a seat on the lord's left hand, the humans and hanyou on the right watching intently. Rin, sitting beside Shippo, moved to stand, wondering about this woman who looked so much like her lord. Holding out his hand, Sesshoumaru led the woman to the empty chair and let her sit, a rare half-smile gracing his features.

"It is good to see you again, Mother."

* * *

To bo continued . . .


	8. To Greet a Queen

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 8: To Greet a Queen

* * *

Shinju grinned and reached out to touch the woman's sleeve. "You have not been around for quite some time, Satori-san! Where have you been?"

"I have a separate palace in the mountains where I have been since my mate died. Once in a while, Sesshoumaru will invite me to some event or another, but I always decline. However, the naming of my grandpups is no small matter." She turned to her son and raised one eyebrow, her golden eyes intense as a pair of servants placed a platter of fresh meat in front of her. "I cannot believe that you thought I would not come."

"It is like you. Did you hear the names?"

"Yes. I would meet this Alpha Pup of yours. I was surprised to hear that your heir was born already. You have yet to come into your full power."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's posture change slightly at the words from his mother. She supposed it was some type of praise to say that Sesshoumaru's power would still grow in the coming centuries.

"Perhaps I do not plan to have more pups. Five sons will take a great deal of my time to train in any case. Sometimes the Spirit of the Pack gives pups so that their training will increase the father's power. I believe that Kiyokaoriko will be more powerful than her ancestors when she reaches maturity."

"She has your father's eyes." Satori turned to Kagome, raising one eyebrow. "I learned a great deal about these new females of the pack while they were bathing earlier, but I still have some questions. Tell me, young miko, where you are from."

"I-I'm from Edo." Satori raised one eyebrow, and Kagome sighed. "I don't generally tell people because Naraku might use this knowledge against me."

"Unlikely. No one in this room would dare associate with that pathetic false-hanyou." Her eyes met some of the Lords, and every one nodded. Her golden eyes returned to Kagome's, the youkai smiling. "Tell me about your home."

Kagome glanced at Koyama and Sango, the women shrugging. They sensed that Satori's words had bonded each lord to secrecy about Kagome's origins, so none of them would speak to Naraku or his minions. "Well, I'm from about five hundred years in the future."

Satori made a small noise in her throat, the other Lords whispering to each other, the cats speaking to each other in a strange dialect, the humans, Inuyasha, and Shippo leaning closer to Kagome to protect her from any violent reaction. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and sniffed one, lightly. "She travels home on occasion. That shikon no tama Naraku searches for returned to the past with her."

"I see. Then you know our fates."

Kagome shook her head. "I know nothing about that. I cannot alter the future by telling you of the youkai I sense in the future. Anything we do can change the timeline that I am from. Inuyasha has seen parts of the future, but he will not reveal it to anyone."

Satori waved one hand in dismissal. "It matters not. Inuyasha is a hanyou and has little hope of living that long. I myself have lived for a long time and little care if I am alive in your time. However, this pack should still have a presence in your time."

"I would not know how to find a specific youkai, Satori-sama. I'm sorry that I have no answer for you."

"You have given me answer enough. In any case, I am satisfied that you two females are sufficient to care for my grandpups. Let us enjoy this feast."

* * *

"I think that she watched us in the hot springs."

Koyama nodded as she checked the boys, cooing softly to the babes before walking through the curtain into the room that she and Kagome shared. Kiyokaoriko hummed as she fell asleep, Kagome closing her yukata as she returned to her bed. "How do you know? Did she say something about it?"

"She asked me about my sister and my parents after the meal. She seems to think that my father made the right choice but I took the wrong path. She told me that an Alpha bitch never hesitates to kill a rival's pups and perhaps mate if that is what it takes to subdue her. I think that I would not have hesitated to take the Alpha spot or even kill Tentei if I had known what he would become, but I do not want to kill innocent pups. I think that I have always had a problem living up to some of the more violent inu pack laws. She told me that one day something will happen to show me my true path in the pack and I will know what to do on that day. She has offered to train us in certain fighting techniques we may not have learned in our previous packs."

"That's good. I know I need some help." Kagome snuggled into her blankets, one ear tuned for the cry of a pup, and sighed as she relaxed for sleep.

Koyama's final words followed the miko into her dreams. "You know, for a human, you're not that bad."

* * *

"Kaori! What are you doing to your brother?"

The child crossed her arms over her chest and growled. "Nothing, Mother Kagome. Kichiro disobeyed me, so I corrected him." Kagome lifted the boy and placed her hand over the scratches on his arm, healing them before she turned to the girl.

"You are too young to fight over pack hierarchy yet! I don't want you to hurt your brother, Kaori."

"He should obey me! I am Alpha!"

Koyama, who had been watching the exchange from the shadows, froze as Kagome leaned closer to the girl and did a reasonable impression of a growl. "Until you are an adult, _I_ am Alpha. And your mother. If he does not obey your every command, then so be it. When you are older and fully members of this pack, then you can establish your precious peck order." With that, the miko walked away, carrying Kichiromaru. Kaori turned to Akihikomaru, who was playing with her, and the boy shrugged.

"Mother Kagome is very strange. If you expect a meal tonight, I suggest you obey her. After all, you chose her to nurse you."

Kiyokaoriko, generally called Kaori by her family, sighed. "I know. Something scares me, Aki. Kichi is going to get in trouble one day if he won't learn to listen. I do know what is better for him."

Aki released a semi-purr. "I know. But for now, Mother Kagome knows what is better for all of us. Maybe you can get Kichi to listen to you in another way."

"Perhaps."

* * *

"They're almost weaned! We still have shards to find!"

Sesshoumaru stared out of the window overlooking the courtyard. Shippo and Rin were playing with Katsuromaru, while three of the other boys were practicing tracking and his precious daughter was sitting with Akihikomaru by themselves. He had watched as Kagome retrieved Kichiromaru and scolded the girl, knowing that Kaori had been trying to establish her position as Alpha and the small boy had ignored her again. Though they were still very young children, the pups were beginning to sort themselves out and conflicts were becoming more common.

"Very well."

The conversation in the room ceased at the youkai's words. "What? Sesshoumaru-sama, did you just agree with Inuyasha?" Sango's incredulous voice broke the silence, Satori walking to her son's side and looking out the window.

"They are fighting."

"Yes."

"You had two brothers that year, Sesshoumaru. You're lucky that you survived after your father's attention turned from us. Would you have your pups killed by humans, as well? They are too young, and the females are barely trained."

"This Sesshoumaru doubts that the pups will be so easily separated from their human mother. Leaving them here will give Naraku a hold over this pack. Waiting until they are weaned and no longer dependant on the miko will give Naraku too much time to gather power. He has already had six weeks. Therefore, the shards must be found as the hanyou said. We must leave."

"When?"

"Two days. Mother, you will watch after the pups when Kagome and Koyama are unable to do so?"

Satori nodded. "They have learned a lot from me. I believe that they are better prepared to protect the pups now than they were."

"Inform the females and the pups. They will be ready for an adventure."

* * *

"Kagome?"

The miko looked up at Koyama as her sister nursing female sat down beside her in the shade. Kichiro, after Kagome healed his small wounds, had joined Shippo and Rin in their game, leaving the human in peace.

"I heard what you said to Kaori."

Kagome paled, eyes turned away. "Sorry about that. I know that she only respects pack status, and I didn't know what else to say."

Koyama grinned. "You think I'm angry about that? Kagome, I have spent the last three weeks flirting with Inuyasha. He will never be Alpha in this pack. I have no wish for that position or for Sesshoumaru's mating mark. In this case, you are the Alpha Female to those pups. They call only you mother, knowing that I am only a lesser female that nurses and cares for them. They need you to be strong and commanding like that."

"I . . . I don't want Sesshoumaru's mating mark," she whispered, a thrill passing through her at the words. For a moment, her mind brought her back to the nearly-naked youkai she had sewn up and bandaged more than a month earlier, wondering where the stripes on his hips led, wondering where the fur from the tail he sometimes showed ended, and wondering how he had behaved toward Matsurika when he mated her. "I'm jealous of her," she whispered, shocked at the realization. "I shouldn't be, Koyama. It's a useless, destructive emotion. I cannot think about mating and pups while we still have to defeat Naraku. I don't have time for this."

"For emotions? Kagome, you should desire Sesshoumaru! He's perfect, despite the lack of an arm, and every inu bitch in Japan wishes to nurse his pups, if only to be that much closer to him."

"If he had that arm . . . would he have been able to save his mate and the other pup?"

Koyama reached over and touched Kagome's arm, whining in sympathy as the human jumped into her gentle embrace. Kagome's tears were silent, but Koyama could feel her pain. "It wasn't your fault, Kagome."

"Without me, Inuyasha would have stayed stuck to that tree and never found his father's grave. Without the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru would not have lost his arm!"

"Without those events and the subsequent battles, he would never have adopted the human child Rin, either. I think she is happier alive than dead. He has changed, the pups are evidence of that. If he was still obsessed with gaining power, he would never have mated, and he would never have come to Matsurika and fought for his pups' lives. I think that he has saved more lives like this than he would have with that arm."

"You think so?" Kagome sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But now that he's changed, doesn't he deserve his arm back?"

"It will grow back in a few decades, Kagome. But if you can think of a way to return it earlier, go for it."

"He will be able to protect his pups better with two arms."

From the shadows, Kaori listened to the females discussing her father. She had not heard before why he was missing one arm, but he could hold her just fine without it, so she never wondered. What was the Tetsusaiga, and why did it eat her father's arm? Curious, the little pup headed back toward the castle.

* * *

To be continued . . .


	9. To Begin a Journey

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 9: To Begin a Journey

* * *

"Uncle Inuyasha did that? Father, how can you not hate him?"

Sesshoumaru touched his daughter's cheek, tracing the twin magenta lines she had inherited from him. "It was a fight that began unfairly. Inuyasha was still young for a youkai, barely old enough to mate, and I was an adult nearly full into my power. In consideration for his human side, I should have fought in this form instead of my true form, but I only desired my father's power. Lust for power made me weak, and he was able to remove my arm. I hated him for it at first, but now I realize that it made me appreciate life, especially the power that humans hold despite their short lives, and I adopted Rin when her life was stolen. You and your litter were the result of this change. I desired something . . . someone . . . to protect, so I decided to try to be a father again. Rin is so happy to have playmates, and I find myself loathe to return to the battle against Naraku for fear of losing you."

"But you must," the pup whispered, her eyes turning gold and her voice deepening. "He is an evil stain on this land, and he will destroy all youkai in his quest for ultimate power. If you and the Tenseiga do not fight, he will win, we will die, and our lands will be destroyed. Please do not let that happen."

"I won't," Sesshoumaru promised, raising his pup to his face and nuzzling her briefly. "But we will be leaving in the morning, so you need to get your brothers ready to travel. It will not be an easy road, Kiyokaoriko, but you are the Alpha Pup, so you will be ready for anything."

The girl nodded and dashed off, squealing as she swerved to avoid her uncle. Inuyasha stepped into the study, pointing his ears back in submission until his brother gestured that he should enter. "What's up with her?"

"The trip excites her." Something flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes, some dark fear, and Inuyasha whined a question. "It is nothing."

"You fear for their safety, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded briefly. "I have never had anything to protect before. How can you . . . how can you go into battle so much, knowing that anyone in your pack could be hurt or killed at a moment's notice?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Miroku welcomes death to escape the kazaana, so I know that he will never be killed. Sango has to revenge her village, and with Kirara she is very powerful. Shippo may be a kit, but he knows how to hide, and he did escape the youkai that killed his parents. I do not fear for their safety."

"And Kagome? Do you fear for her safety?" Recently, Sesshoumaru had begun calling the miko by her name, giving her respect and status in the pack, appreciating the fine work she was doing mothering his pups.

Inuyasha's eyes filled with the same fear that had touched Sesshoumaru, and the youkai realized that he and his hanyou brother at last had something in common. "Every second of every day," he whispered at last. "The Tetsusaiga can only do so much, and often it is stolen or useless. I am not a youkai, am not as powerful as our father's blood could make me, and this sword is all I have to keep her from dying. She's not from around here, and some things in this world are too much for her. Kagome's miko powers could protect her, but she has not trained enough to use them properly. Without her, we cannot find and purify the shards, but we cannot ever let our guard down. I cannot ever love her as I should because I can't stop comparing her to Kikyo, but she is precious to me."

"What will you do when she inevitably dies? What . . . what will I do when Rin dies?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone does. But even we will die eventually, die and be reborn. We will see them again."

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked in the lead; he would not have it any other way. Inuyasha followed him, the pups walking between the two of them and Kagome, Shippo riding Ah-Un with Rin, Sango and Miroku walking together. Jaken, grumbling, walked in front of Ah-Un, wondering which kami hated him enough to give him six pups and a kit to watch after as well as Rin. Satori, still Alpha Female of the Crescent Moon Pack, walked beside her son, glancing at her grandpups and the miko who nursed them. Kagome was lost in thought, focused on Koyama's words from the night before and Satori's kindness in training her. She wondered why Sesshoumaru's mother had spent any time or effort training a human how to fight, and why she was traveling with them. She had no interest in Naraku one way or the other, and Sesshoumaru only cared because the dark hanyou threatened his power and his lands.

As the day continued, and Kagome's silence kept her pack from wanting to converse, Sesshoumaru began to wonder how the trip was going to affect the miko. After her time in the palace, learning to fight, training the pups, and being able to eat and sleep on a regular basis, returning to the hunt might be too taxing for her. His pups were subdued, walking behind Kaori in the tentative pack order they had established over the last two weeks, Kichiro holding Kagome's hand. He was still rebellious, but Sesshoumaru knew that he would accept his place in the pack soon enough.

They paused for a drink at a small stream, the adults watching while Kagome took the pups for a drink. Kaori drank first, Akihiko second, and Katsuro third. Raiden pushed the other two boys out of the way to take his turn, desperate to have a position in the small pack he and his siblings were forming. Tatsuya looked at Kichiro, feeling sorry for the smaller boy who was constantly reprimanded by their sister for failing to obey her commands, and pulled the boy to the water, waiting until last to take his own drink. Kaori growled at the action and Tatsuya whined.

"We cannot have a weak brother, dear sister. He is smaller; we must take care of him."

Kaori nodded and reached for Kichiro's hand. "Brother, you will get in trouble one day, and I want to protect you. If one of us is weak, we all are weak."

"I know, Kiyo," he whispered, wagging his tail. Unlike his other siblings and the rest of the pack, he called his sister Kiyo, wanting her name to sound more like his.

The two hugged, Kagome smiling at the small group. As the pups separated, Kaori's eyes narrowed and she turned her head to stare across the stream. Her tail began wagging frantically as her brothers turned with her, their features lengthening as fur covered them and they transformed into their true selves. Six pups, now standing as tall as Kagome's waist, jumped over the stream and vanished into the trees, Kagome an instant behind. She never considered her actions, never realized that it would be almost impossible for her to keep up with the youkai, just felt the urge to protect her children.

She could feel the pulse of the excited pups' youki ahead of her and Sesshoumaru's behind her, approaching fast. She yelped as a huge silver inu snatched her up and threw her onto its back, continuing its headlong dash through the forest.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, clinging to his long fur as she glanced at the stump of his arm, amazed that he could move so fast on three legs.

"_They move faster than I could at their age."_

Shocked that she could hear his voice in his head, Kagome leaned lower to avoid the overhead limbs, sensing the youki of his mother following them. "What are they doing, Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did they run off?"

"_Kiyokaoriko scented prey. She still drinks milk, but she craves blood. After their first kill, the pups will grow much faster and no longer need to nurse. I had not expected the urge to hit them so soon."_

"No longer need to nurse?" Overcome with despair, Kagome closed her eyes until they stopped, an angry growling filling the clearing. She yelped as the fur underneath her vanished, to be replaced by a strong arm and firm chest. She slipped to the ground, opening her eyes as she, Sesshoumaru, and Satori watched the scene before them unfold. Moments later, Inuyasha and Koyama arrived, followed by Kirara and the rest of their companions.

A huge bear stood in the center of the clearing, whirling and snapping at the six pups circling. Kaori, her silver fur on end, growled a warning and snapped at its muzzle, grinning when the bear reared back, blood on its snout. Burgundy Kichiro, glancing at his sister for a sign, yipped to catch the bear's attention as Raiden and Akihiko jumped on its back. The bear roared as Kagome stepped back, frightened for a moment, and Kaori growled happily as she latched onto its neck. The bear gurgled as it fell, eyes closing as the other three pups jumped it, stepping back as their prey stopped moving.

Sesshoumaru sighed in pleasure as Kaori raised her blood-flecked muzzle to the sky, howling her conquest, her brothers joining in. Inuyasha whined, eager to call, but his brother's hand on his arm silenced him. "This is theirs."

Kaori let her howl fade as she leapt at the carcass, allowing her brothers to join her after a few minutes. As the pups ate, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back, into the trees and away from the eyes of the others. Before he could speak, Kagome piped up with her question. "Inuyoukai howl? I thought only ookami did that."

Sesshoumaru's eyes changed slightly, the only indication of his irritation at the portrayal of his race. "It is not common, but pack instincts are strong in pups. We generally travel closely with our pack and have no need to call them to a kill or battle. Ookami travel in smaller groups and always have to call their pack to them when something happens. That is why they are weaker and are killed more easily. Miko, are you troubled by the killing of that bear?"

"No. I know that youkai have to eat. But . . . if they can eat meat now, they will not need me anymore."

Sesshoumaru, in a rare act of kindness, tipped Kagome's chin up, his eyes almost gentle. "Miko, do not trouble yourself. They might be physically weaned, but emotionally they still depend on their Mother Kagome. You are not free of us yet."

"Oh!" Kagome, not even thinking, jumped into Sesshoumaru's embrace in joy. She froze, realizing her mistake, but Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her in comfort. They stood there, not moving, until Kagome's tears dried and she stepped back. Blushing slightly, she turned away from him. "We should probably go back."

"Indeed. The pups have finished eating by now." Sesshoumaru turned back toward his pups, Kagome on his heels, as a happy whine filled the air. They returned to find six pups back in their human forms, bellies full, as Inuyasha and the humans tried to gather them together. Kirara gnawed on what remained of the carcass, growling in delight that someone else had hunted for a change. Kagome smiled as she leaned down and hugged each pup, congratulating them on their first hunt.

"You have done well working as a pack on this hunt. This Sesshoumaru is proud of you. Now that you can hunt and kill, you will accompany the pack on future kills."

"Thank you, Father," Kaori whispered. She stiffened as a sound reached her, a nearly insignificant rustling of bushes, and a growl escaped her throat. Her brothers stepped away from the carcass as the pups retreated behind their father, Inuyasha stepping forward as a short, slender youkai male emerged from the undergrowth.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, her weeks in his pack helping her decipher his emotions. His yellow eyes were darker, more menacing, and narrow, while his hand was just a little closer to his sword. His youki had increased, but despite the fact that he knew he was stronger than the skinny coyote youkai, the lord was nervous. Kagome expanded her senses and realized why. There were dozens of coyotes around, more than Sesshoumaru had killed before. Despite his great power, Sesshoumaru could not kill them all, and his pups would not survive the battle.

"What do you want, runt?" Inuyasha flattened his ears against his skull, growling a warning at the coyote as Koyama and Kagome gathered the pups. Sesshoumaru glared at the coyote as he stood, waiting for the smaller male to speak.

"I came to apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands."

"You killed one of his pups and the female he had chosen to be his mate." As the Beta Male, Inuyasha spoke for his brother, preventing the coyote from moving any closer to the females and pups.

"There was a good reason, though we offer our humblest apologies. We were told of a certain prophecy by a mysterious miko woman. She said that unless we killed the mother of Sesshoumaru-sama's pups, all youkai would cease to exist in a handful of centuries."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his mother, then at Kagome. The small woman bit her lip and nodded, glancing at the pups huddled near her feet. Sesshoumaru took a step forward, Inuyasha moving back as his brother's youki filled the area, cowing the male coyote. He whined, tail between his legs and eyes downcast, minimizing his youki to prove that he was no threat. "Tell this Sesshoumaru about the miko's prophecy."

"She gave us little else. Only our most headstrong, weakling, troublemaking sons with many siblings were sent on this mission, since we knew they would not return and our families would not miss them much."

"You will locate the miko and bring her to this Sesshoumaru."

"Please, my Lord, it will take some time. She is an elusive creature."

"This Sesshoumaru will refrain from destroying you in order to let you search for this miko. In trust, you will leave three of your daughters to serve the females and pups of this Sesshoumaru's pack until the matter of Matsurika's death is settled."

The coyote swallowed heavily and nodded, turning to the shadows and gesturing. Three young females stepped into the light, nearly identical young youkai with pale blue skin, golden stripes, purple eyes, and green-tinted white hair. They had four thin stripes on their cheeks and arms, their tails tucked into their skirts. "Please accept the services of my three daughters, born in my last litter seventy-five years ago, none of whom have mated or birthed pups of their own. They are Shishi, Senmei, and Senritsu."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked back to his pups, leaving the matter to Inuyasha. His half-brother nodded at the females and waved for them to join Satori, baring his fangs at the coyote male. "They will suffice. Be quick in your search. The next time you meet, I don't want any of your pack around. You and your mate are the only ones allowed near the Crescent Moon Pack until we are satisfied with the outcome of this arrangement."

"Understood. Thank-you, Sesshoumaru-sama." They vanished into the underbrush again, leaving the inu pack alone. Satori examined the three females, her duties as the Alpha Female requiring her to approve all new servants and control their actions at all times.

"You three will serve the nursing females and the six pups, guarding them on their hunts, protecting them from any and all danger, and clothing them in appropriate suits for their station. From this moment forward, until my son dissolves your service contract, you are members of the Crescent Moon Pack and will behave with dignity appropriate to your new station." The three females nodded, and Satori set about to introduce them to the six pups they were going to care for.

Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru touched her sleeve in a gesture uncommon to the great lord. She followed him away from the pups into an isolated clearing, waiting for the youkai to say or do something. He carefully removed his armor and swords and placed them against a nearby tree, turning to the miko and raising his hand, claws glowing green. "Before the pups began hunting today, this Sesshoumaru had planned to stop and teach you more useful fighting techniques with your miko abilities. First, you will learn to form a shield."

"I can already do that," Kagome whispered. "A little."

"You must learn to hold it against fierce attack. A sword, even a sword like Tokijin or Tetsusaiga, is not as hard to protect against as pure youki. I will be trying to kill you, so be warned." He raised his whip, mask cold and frozen, and Kagome hesitantly raised her pink shield. He let his whip fly, Kagome wincing from the force of his assault. The tall youkai let his lips twitch slightly in a small smile as Kagome increased the power of her shield, expanding the bubble towards her attacker. She could feel her senses expanding, could hear the heartbeats of the youkai and humans standing in another part of the forest, and she could feel the edges of Sesshoumaru's youki fluttering across her shield.

Closing her blue eyes, Kagome felt her heartbeat slow as she tapped a power reserve she did not know she possessed, pouring more of herself into that simple shield. She felt it change, tiny protrusions reaching toward her attacker, and she realized that Sesshoumaru was not using his full strength. She reached out with her mind and ran invisible claws across his careful thoughts, freezing his movements.

"Do not toy with me," she hissed, not sure where the voice or power had come from. She felt her power wrap around him, pulling her victim closer. There was a tense moment as the youkai seemed to measure her power, nudging her defenses, before a feral grin split his face. As Jaken had once said, Lord Sesshoumaru's smile was more frightening than death itself.

"Then let me see what you can do." Sesshoumaru's youki exploded forth, breaking the tentacles of power holding him, and green surrounded Kagome's shield. She grinned as she increased her power, the pink and green fighting each other in the small clearing. She sensed Satori pull the others away from the battle, using her significant power to protect the weaker members of the pack. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru give ground, just a little, and she knew that the battle was over.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled their power back, standing in the center of the clearing, eyes locked. "Your power is great, miko, and can be a formidable weapon when you learn to release it in a controlled manner. You will be strong in the final battle against Naraku as soon as you learn to attack with your powers and not release your aura aimlessly. You learned how to use your shield to repel my youki, now you must learn how to do that with your hands. If a youkai touches you, miko, you must be able to purify him slowly in order to cause him pain and force him to release you. I will grab your arm and you will concentrate your power in that arm to force me to let go."

Sesshoumaru reached across the gulf between them and grabbed her slender wrist, never breaking eye contact. "Are you ready, Kagome?" The human nodded, closing her eyes as she began to concentrate her power. Sesshoumaru let his youki wash over her, forcing her miko abilities to the surface, reminding her that she was dealing with a powerful lord and that her true enemy would not hold back. "You must use that beast I saw in your eyes, you must use your full power. The Tenseiga will not let you purify me, so you need not fear my death. You must use your full power to destroy me."

"Destroy," Kagome whispered, feeling her resolve waver as her emotions surged forth. She focused on her memory of the great lord in pain and desperate to defend his pups, putting aside all differences with his brother to protect his offspring. That image of the injured taiyoukai filled her mind, and her heart took control of her power. Her eyes flew open as her power exploded forth, throwing the inuyoukai into a nearby tree, and her words filled the void between them. "But I cannot destroy that which I love."

* * *

To be continued . . .


	10. To Propose a Future

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 10: To Propose a Future

* * *

Staring up at her, tiny bolts of pink lightning still dancing across his body, the stunned lord made no effort to stand. Her power and her words held him fast, the realization of her feelings for him forcing him to reevaluate the small human. He stared at Kagome, knowing the truth of her words, wondering if she even realized she had said them. The girl's scent was confused and a little embarrassed as she hesitantly stepped to his left side and held out her right held to help him to his feet. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not think I could hurt you." 

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, her touch dispelling the web of power that still crackled across his skin, and both froze as they realized that he had taken her right hand in his left. The arm that Inuyasha had taken years earlier had returned with Kagome's heart-filled attack.

"How did you do this, human?" Sesshoumaru was too shocked to call her by her name or rank, unable to comprehend his good fortune or the unimaginable power of the small girl standing in front of him and still holding his hand.

"I don't know," she admitted. "As I released my power, I focused on my memory of you from the night that we helped you with your pups. All I had been able to think about the whole night was that you might have saved your mate and seventh pup if you had both arms. I guess I was thinking about that when I released my power."

Sesshoumaru used his free hand to reach up and caress the woman's smooth cheek, for a moment forgetting his prejudices against the weaker species. "This Sesshoumaru had no idea that you carried such thoughts in your head. Kagome, I am grateful for your kind gift, and now I see that your beast is one of compassion and not anger." He stepped closer, tilting her face toward him, and the tiniest hint of a kind smile replaced his usual cold mask. "I am indebted to you for your kindness, Kagome," he whispered. Her breathing and heart rate increased as he leaned closer, brushing her lips with his own. When she did not pull back, he deepened the kiss, savoring her sweet taste. When he had been with Matsurika, there had been no gentleness, only the need to mate and procreate. Sesshoumaru knew that his mother's relationship with his father had been the same, and for the first time he wondered if this kind nature was what attracted his father to Izayoi. Few youkai females remained kind and gentle through the lonely centuries, so perhaps it was the youth and purity of humans that so attracted youkai males.

Kagome hesitantly raised her hands and threaded her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair, caressing the silky strands. The youkai released a pleased growl and used his free arm to pull her closer, melding their bodies together. He leaned closer to deepen the kiss when his half-brother crashed through the underbrush.

From the other part of the forest, Satori and Koyama had felt the massive buildup of youki countered by the flash of reiki that signaled the battle between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Fearing the worst, the two inu had gathered the pups and told Kirara to take them and the three coyotes to the lake they had passed earlier and protect them no matter what. Inuyasha had run toward the source before the neko completely vanished, no longer sure which of them he had to protect. Standing before them, Tetsusaiga returning to its normal form, the hanyou raised an eyebrow, ears flat against his skull.

"What are you doing?"

"We were fighting . . . then I attacked him . . . and his arm grew back." Kagome hadn't moved from the youkai's gentle embrace, not sure if she was supposed to. "He was teaching me how to harness my power and all."

Inuyasha stepped closer, nose twitching. "Do you think you could step away from him? This is a little confusing. Sesshoumaru . . . I thought you hated humans."

Sesshoumaru refused to answer, letting Kagome take a step away from him as Satori and Koyama entered the decimated clearing. Sango and Miroku were behind them, Shippo having been evacuated with the pups and three new servants. Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un had insisted on following them to see if their lord had been injured. There was a long pause as Sesshoumaru stared at his brother, nodding when the younger inu looked away.

"Perhaps your assessment of this Sesshoumaru's evaluation of humans was misinformed. You should consider the situation more carefully the next time you decide to interrupt such a dangerous training session, little brother." With that, the regal lord walked away, heading to where he knew his mother would have sent the children, officially ending the conversation. In his mind, he wondered when he stopped seeing the little miko as just another weak human.

* * *

Kaori stared into the darkness, her brothers arrayed behind her, as Kagome slipped out of her bedroll and walked into the forest. She did not know they were awake, assuming that the pups were as tired as her companions from the week of hard marching and would not be able to follow her. In his tree, Inuyasha was too tired even to snore, Koyama slept soundly branches below him, and the humans were silent on the ground. Shippo crawled away from his sleeping place with Rin and Ah-Un to stare into the darkness with the pups, reminding himself to tell Sesshoumaru in the morning that Jaken failed in his duty to protect the pups once again. The three new servants were deeper in the forest, Satori letting them sleep away from the pack as they had been accustomed to doing in their own family group.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru . . .

Shippo and the other pups watched as Sesshoumaru leapt down from his own tree and followed Kagome's scent into the dark trees, his golden eyes glowing in the dark. He was hunting, and his prey had no idea. Shippo moved forward to warn his adoptive mother, but Kaori's hand on his arm stopped him. "Do not interfere," she whispered. "Something transpired between the two of them a week ago, and now my father has decided to confront Mother Kagome about it. Let them be. We'll get Master Jaken into trouble in the morning and have our amusement with him."

Shippo glared at Kaori a moment, nodding his acquiescence after she smiled in that sweet way that was for him alone. He grinned back and puffed out his chest, leading the pups back to their beds, knowing that Sesshoumaru could protect Kagome at least as well as Inuyasha . . . probably much better than Inuyasha. He had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"I wondered if you would follow me." 

Sesshoumaru froze as he entered the clearing, eyes locked on the miko sitting so calmly beside the small lake. "This Sesshoumaru is not used to being detected so easily."

"You cannot hide from me anymore, Sesshoumaru-sama. I have memorized your aura and could detect it no matter how well you hide." She sighed and looked across the lake, wondering at the silver reflection of the crescent moon on the still water. She waited for him to tell her why he followed, knowing that his curiosity would not let him wait until she began the conversation.

"Something changed the day you returned my arm."

"Yes."

"Something between us."

"Until that day, there was no 'us'. You were an aristocratic taiyoukai who craved your father's sword in the mistaken belief that you were not strong enough without it, and I was a bumbling miko-in-training desperate to find the shards of the jewel that I shattered. A strange twist of fate led me to be a mother to your daughter, but soon that role will end and we will part our ways. After Naraku is dead, there will be no reason for you to stay with us."

"Perhaps there will still be a reason." Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome on her chosen rock, scenting the small female's confusion. "Perhaps this Sesshoumaru does not travel with this group because of the pups. Perhaps there is a female in this group who has managed to cast some spell over this Sesshoumaru making him reluctant to leave her side. Perhaps this spell . . . has made even this cold-hearted youkai wonder what his father saw in the human female. Perhaps . . . I can see it, too."

"When you kissed me . . ."

"Yes, Kagome. It was then that I realized that there is more to humans than I have ever imagined. There is more to you."

Kagome blushed in the moonlight and turned away from the youkai, flinching as he touched her hand. He growled deep in his throat and ran his claws up her arm, grinning at the pale welts that appeared on her fair skin. Her blush deepened as he pulled her close and nuzzled her, taking in her scent as his beast purred in contentment. Kagome felt her heart begin to beat faster as he wrapped both arms around her, easily lifting the small miko into his lap. Heat filled her body at his gentle caresses, and the woman leaned her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing to me?"

"Only what you want me to do," Sesshoumaru whispered. He nibbled her neck and she felt every muscle in her body relax. He grinned as she melted into his embrace, wrapping his fluffy tail around the pair of them. "I think I finally understand what Father saw in Izayoi that he never saw in my mother."

"What did he see?" Kagome was so overcome by the sensations running rampant through her body that she could barely piece together a sentence.

"Mother is a regal taiyoukai. As a younger inu, she was cold and heartless, desperate to gain power, find a powerful mate, and birth pups that would increase her own importance. As she gets older, she is less greedy and more kind. It is only in their later years that inu bitches are loving, and it is in hopes of reaching their gentle years that males mate them at all. With human females, you are gentle and loving from the start. I never experienced passion from any of the bitches I bedded that matched what I felt from you when I simply kissed you." He leaned back, gold eyes locking with Kagome's dark blue, and he smiled, showing his true emotions for the first time in centuries. "At that moment, I realized why Father would die to protect Izayoi and Inuyasha. I am feeling emotions I did not knew existed a year ago, and I am feeling them for you. I need you beside me, Kagome, and not just for my pups. I do not think I can lose you after this mission."

Kagome smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest. For years she had hoped to hear something like this from Inuyasha, but she had given up on that dream. Now his half-brother was saying everything she had waited to hear, and she really wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Sesshoumaru sensed her confusion, tracing a crescent moon on her forehead. "I don't know if you have learned much about high youkai society, but I think I owe you some explanations if we are to continue this relationship. Do you want to continue?"

"Yes," she breathed. He kissed her gently, pulling away to let her catch her breath. Her reactions to his gentle touches were amusing the youkai, and he wondered how much more it would take to push her completely over the edge.

"Kiyokaoriko is my heir, but youkai law and the stress of court life require me to have a Lady of the West. She must be youkai, and without her my daughter will be denied her lands when it is time for her to rule. I must find a Lady, but nothing says I must mate her. It is common for lords with heirs to take permanent lovers whom they care for more than their Mates. Kagome, I cannot ask you to be my mate because the other females of the court would try to kill you and my pups, but I would like to take you as my father took Izayoi. I would like you to be my lover."

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed him, taking advantage of his surprise to deepen it. She felt his aura reach for her, the fingers of his youki embracing the small miko as her reiki gladly accepted the intrusion. In her mind, Sesshoumaru's gentle chuckle echoed.

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Definitely."_

* * *

Satori jerked awake, an unearthly howling interrupting her dreams. "Some stupid wolves rutting," she growled, rolling over in hopes of returning to her dreams. Her nose twitched as the wind switched directions, and she scanned the clearing to see what was wrong. She looked over at Ah-Un's hulking form and recognized Jaken, Shippo, Rin, and the male pups sleeping soundly under the moon. Kaori was sitting a little way off, staring into the darkness in the direction of the lake where the females had bathed earlier that night. In another tree, Inuyasha and Koyama slept peacefully, their dreams unbroken by a howling that sounded eerily familiar to the Lady of the West. 

With a suddenness that shook her from her perch, Satori realized what she had heard.

"Yes," Kaori whispered, knowing that her grandmother was awake.

"With whom?"

"Who else is missing?"

Satori looked around and counted the humans as she landed on the ground, groaning as she discovered which female was missing. "Not that miko. He would not be so dumb as to bed a miko."

"Her power will not harm him. They are already one, Grandmother. Even you should be able to sense a change in Father's aura. He is finally coming into his power."

"Because of her? Because he has taken a mortal lover and followed in his dear father's wavering footsteps?"

"It was meant to be thus. With Izayoi, Grandfather sought to fulfill a prophecy he had heard from the day he was whelped, but he was too sure that his second son, a mere hanyou, could overpower the first. He did not see that he needed to put more time and effort into his heir. Father grew to hate his sire, to desire power and swords more than peace and prosperity. He never wanted to protect anything. Only through revelation of his own mortality was Father able to calm himself and take a closer look at his life. He is not seeking the Prophecy, but I hope he can fulfill it. Inuyasha is the catalyst, the swords are the motivation, and that miko is the bridge to a better future."

"Pup, of what do you speak? Youkai of the Crescent Moon line have taken mortal lovers many times over the centuries, but nothing prophetic has ever happened."

"They have not taken the right lover. It must be a miko, it must be greater than need or want, and it must be more powerful than all the rules and regulations of human or youkai world. That he does not know is his greatest hope."

Satori growled and flexed her claws. "How can a pup just barely weaned have such knowledge about prophecies of this family?"

Kaori turned to her grandmother, eyes glowing in the faint moonlight. "I am not just an Alpha Pup of your line, Grandmother. One day, when you least expect it, you will see the truth of my birth."

* * *

To be continued 


	11. To Claim a Mate

**Title: **Light of My Life  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Rating:** M-15 or so  
**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku  
**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 11: To Claim a Mate

* * *

Hours later, after the waning moon set, Sesshoumaru returned to his tree, sleeping miko safe in his arms. Youkai marked their mates but not their lovers, so Kagome's entire experience had been filled with pleasure only and no pain or blood. She had been a virgin, but her violent experiences in the past had weakened and eventually broken her hymen. She had explained that anatomical oddity to her lover earlier that evening, correctly guessing that virgin inuyoukai had no such barrier. Exhausted from their lovemaking, Kagome had fallen asleep in the safety of his furry tail, which was still wrapped safely around her. Settling back into the branches of his chosen tree, Sesshoumaru prepared to fall asleep.

"So you chose to follow in his footsteps. Will you die for your human, too?"

"I am not my father," Sesshoumaru returned, his voice so low that the humans could not hear him. His mother's retort from her perch across the clearing was equally quiet.

"I fear that you will die before your pups are grown."

"I do not fear such a thing. Mother, I will take a Lady as soon as the hunt for Naraku is concluded. I will even let you choose her. But I will keep Kagome."

"Do not breed a hanyou, son."

"As if this Sesshoumaru could not control himself," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "From what I know of miko, they are incapable of procreating with youkai."

"Kaori seems to think that Kagome is different than most miko, that she is special. Just be careful."

* * *

Inuyasha yawned widely, his fangs shining in the morning sun. From her branch below, Koyama watched the hanyou, her eyes glowing in the light, her tail twitching in the faint breeze. She watched him straighten his hitoe and obi, running his claws through his silvery hair, and her heart skipped a beat. Heat filled her slim frame and she buried her claws in the branch beside her, a low growl vibrating her throat. Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched at the sound, the hanyou turning to the female. He growled a question, gold eyes curious, and she twitched her tail in response.

Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowed as he carefully removed the Tetsusaiga and tied it to a tree, flattening his ears to his skull. He moved into a kneeling position on his branch, gold eyes tinted red as magenta stripes began to appear on his cheeks. Koyama sat up, growling as she jumped to the ground, tail swishing wildly. From his perch in a nearby tree, Sesshoumaru growl-barked a command, and the female froze. She whined, glancing at the small human sleeping wrapped in his fluffy tail, and he relented. With a huff, he settled back into his perch, pulling Kagome closer as he pretended not to notice the inu. Koyama silently thanked him as she headed into the forest, Inuyasha hot on her heels. Satori, for once, remained blissfully unaware.

* * *

Satori jerked awake for the second time as another bestial howl of satisfaction filled the forest and woke the humans and youkai in the clearing. She rolled over and landed on the ground, wondering which kami hated her enough to prevent her from getting a decent night's sleep. She looked up at the sun and sighed, deciding that she must at last rise. Seven excited pups surrounded the female, one fox kit and a nekomata adding their dance to her grandchildren's. Sighing in annoyance, the alpha female set about to scrounge up a meal for the children, knowing that they would be hungry more often now that they were weaned. As soon as the children and cat were eating quietly, Satori looked for the humans and her son, wondering why no one else was awake to feed the children.

On cue, the three servants entered the clearing, carrying small rabbits and large birds with them, bowing to the alpha before setting about to prepare breakfast for the rest of the pack. One of them also carried a bag filled with berries and edible plants for the humans who could not live on meat. Senmei stoked the fire and began to cook a portion of the meat for the humans, humming commands at her sisters as they handed the pups more meat. Satori stepped to the base of the tree her son was sleeping in and growled up at him, nodding when his golden eyes glowed from the darkness of the branches.

"Plan on waking up today? It's not like you to sleep in."

"She is still tired from last night."

Satori growled, tail thumping angrily. "She is a lover, Sesshoumaru, not a mate. She is a pet to be commanded not an equal to be catered to. Wake her and join your pups for the morning meal." Satori left the tree, scenting for Inuyasha, freezing when she realized that her mate's hanyou son was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, Koyama was also missing.

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground beside his mother, human still sleeping in his arms. "What troubles you, mother?" His voice was cold and mirthless, a faint bite in his tone. He knew what bothered her and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Where are Inuyasha and Koyama?"

"I hadn't noticed they were missing. Perhaps they wandered into the woods together to escape such harassment."

Satori growled and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. "Koyama is in heat today! She went off into the woods and you did not follow! Your hanyou brother will mate her and she will be forced to birth weakling pups! As Alpha you are the only one who should have followed her! She would have been a fine mate, but you let that brother of yours take her, and claim her for sure!"

"It is no business of yours if I chose not to claim a member of my pack. Perhaps I was too tired from my activities last night to bother chasing her this morning."

"Sesshoumaru, it is your duty . . ."

"Mother I tire of your nonsense." Sesshoumaru's sharp voice silenced the older inu, and she waited for him to explain his actions. "When I acquired her as a nursemaid, her sister placed the condition that Koyama be allowed to choose her own mate when the time came. I woke as she jumped down this morning, and I asked her what she wanted. If she wanted to be Alpha, I would have taken her as my Mate. She said she wanted Inuyasha. She had the right to choose."

Satori growled, sighing as she looked at the human sleeping in her son's arms. "Because of Kagome, you had no interest in Koyama. She probably had no interest in you due to her friendship with the miko."

"Probably true. You would do well to remember that this Sesshoumaru is Alpha of this pack. You should devote your attentions to the pups and new servants."

Without hesitation, Satori nodded and walked away, knowing better than to cross her son when he was in such a mood. She lived her life of luxury at his behest, and she was not eager to fall out of his good graces. Inu Alpha males were not known for showing a great deal of kindness to their dams once their sires died.

In his arms, Kagome finally stirred. Sesshoumaru began to growl reassuringly, the sound vibrating through the small human as her blue eyes opened. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, blushing slightly. He carefully placed her on her feet, nuzzling her gently as she stretched sore muscles. Memories of the previous night filled her, and Kagome blushed again, stepping away from her lover. "I'm a little sore today."

"I would hope so, or I failed in my duty to you, lover." Sesshoumaru grinned mentally as the female blushed for a third time at the word, apparently not used to hearing that word or being in an intimate relationship. Sesshoumaru would not have taken her as a lover if she had ever been with another male, and her innocence the night before had excited him. Now, seeing her blushing in the morning light, covered in his scent, he was tempted to take her again, preferably in front of the rest of the pack in order to solidify his claim. He had not let himself spill his seed within her the night before, and that act was the final step in claiming her as a permanent lover and a member of his pack so that his future youkai mate would not be able to eject her from the palace. He had informed Kagome of the last requirement, especially of the necessity of mating in front of the pack, and she had seemed reluctant to be so sexually open in front of her friends. In respect for her shy nature, Sesshoumaru had agreed to wait, but he could not wait too much longer. Now that his beast had claimed her as a permanent lover, it would be satisfied soon.

Sensing the direction of Sesshoumaru's thoughts, Kagome glanced toward the fire where the children and Satori were eating their morning meal. Sango and Miroku, sleeping curled in each other's arms, were beginning to awake with the sun. Miroku stretched, his hand managing to stay clear of Sango as he stood, straightening his robes as he glanced around the camp. As his eyes fell on Kagome standing close to Sesshoumaru, he froze, hentai mind already jumping to the first obvious conclusion. Kagome's fourth blush of the morning confirmed his suspicion.

"Good morning, sweet lady. I see your night was productive."

Sango grumbled something and reached out to punch the houshi, freezing when she caught sight of Sesshoumaru's tiny smirk. "Kami," the tajiya breathed, sitting up and leaning closer to her friend and staring into her eyes. Kagome turned away, unable to hold the glance, and Sango chuckled. "Well! It looks like you've grown up."

"I just . . . I was by the lake . . . we've been spending a lot of time together while I was helping with the pups . . . he asked me to . . ."

"He took her for a lover." Satori's sharp voice ended the miko's stuttering explanation, handing Akihiko another slice of meat. Placing her food aside, Kaori stood and faced Kagome, bowing deeply.

"I eagerly await the completion of the Lover's Rights so that I may welcome you into my pack, Mother Kagome. Your union with our father brings the six of us great joy."

"Thank you, Kaori." Kagome squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand as she walked away to join the pups for a meal, Shippo jumping into her lap to offer some of the berries Senmei had picked for them. Sango and Miroku joined the group, Sesshoumaru sitting between his mother and Kagome to prevent any arguments. They ate silently for a while, all of them waiting for a certain hanyou to return.

It was Sango who finally broke the silence. "What does Kaori mean by 'Lover's Rights'? And what's the difference between a lover and a mate?"

Sesshoumaru growled before his mother could answer, knowing that she would make a comment about the human's lack of knowledge on matters of youkai life, and he was not interested in mediating such a dispute. Jaken took Rin and the pups away to play in the flowers, knowing that such young ears should not hear such delicate matters. For once, Sesshoumaru applauded the toad's intelligence in removing the children. Kagome kissed Shippo on the head and pushed him after the others, Kirara and Ah-Uh following the group. Satisfied that everyone was ready, Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to explain.

He closed it just as quickly when a familiar pair returned from the forest, rolling his eyes as his half-brother settled into the circle as if nothing had happened, the scent of a recent mating filling the clearing. Inuyasha grinned as he first reclaimed his sword and then grabbed a large chunk of fresh meat, eating it quickly and messily in his usual manner. Koyama ate just as quickly, though she had better manners, and she managed to pack more away than her hanyou mate.

At some point during the short and silent meal, Kagome realized what had happened that morning, and she squealed in delight. "Koyama! You and Inuyasha . . ."

"When I joined this pack, Sesshoumaru-sama granted me the right to choose my own mate when my time came. I chose."

Inuyasha puffed his chest out at Satori's expression, somehow finding great joy in the fact that Koyama had angered her with her choice of mates. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Satori growled and turned to her son. "I cannot believe the hanyou has been allowed to breed. Such oversight is not welcome from the Lord of the West."

In an instant, Sesshoumaru had his mother pinned against a tree, holding her dangling above the ground by her throat, his eyes red and his claws glowing green. The pressure of his furious youki flattened the rest of the pack, even his pups. "I will not hear any more from you. You may be Lady of the West until I choose a mate, but I am still lord and matings within the pack are my concern. I upheld my honor by respecting my promise, and my half-brother has more power inside him than you have ever known. You will cease your attacks on his character and the issue of his human mother, and I will spare your life. I require your assistance to help raise and protect these pups, but you will hold your tongue or you will lose it." He smirked, the motion dark and evil, and only Jaken had ever seen that look before. Satori was in a great deal of trouble. "I believe it took you thirty years to grow it back last time."

Satori hung her head, scent signaling her defeat. "Forgive me, son. Such disrespect will not happen again."

"See that it does not." Sesshoumaru returned to his seat and calmed his beast, watching his mother's subdued expression for any sign of resistance. Since Inuyasha and Koyama were finished eating, he began his explanation. "A mate is a female marked and taken as a permanent, title-bearing member of the pack. Mates birth heirs, and sometimes only care for pups born before. Mates of a full-blooded youkai are usually youkai, or at least a powerful hanyou, and in the royal circles only youkai will do. A mate must be powerful enough to fight off all opposition in order to ensure that her children will have the full rights and protection granted to them by youkai society. Mates have title and position, but in the highest circles, they are usually for alliance. Lovers are completely different. Since mates are for power and position, males usually only bed them when they are fertile and pups are required. They spend the rest of their time with their lover or lovers. It is common for the male and female in a mating bond to have lovers. Izayoi was my father's lover, and he cared for her deeply. Humans are common in this position, for they are more emotional than youkai and evoke our protective instincts."

"And you want Kagome to be your lover?"

"Yes, tajiya, that is the plan. I have . . . feelings for the miko that I have only begun to understand. When this mission is over, she will return with me and my pack to live in my palace for the rest of her life, if she so chooses. In time, for the sake of my lands and my pups, I must take a Mate and form a strong alliance. I do not plan to procreate with her, as I already have six pups to look after, and I will not share her bed as long as Kagome is by my side. As my chosen lover, her lifespan will be extended slightly, and she will have a high status in my household."

Sango grinned and hugged her friend, watching Kagome's blush spread. "Wow! Congratulations!"

"You said the rights were not completed yet," Miroku pointed out. "What do you still have to do?"

Inuyasha leaned over and sniffed Kagome, keeping his ears lowered in submission when Sesshoumaru growled. "He has to rut with her in front of his pack to solidify his claim. And he has to let himself . . . finish."

Sango's eyes widened, and Miroku nodded, one side of his mouth lifting in a smirk. His wayward hand found the tajiya's backside, and her fist found the back of his head in the normal amount of time.

Glancing at the unconscious houshi, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "It is during this Right that the male is least capable on controlling the creation of children. However, Kagome is a miko and this Sesshoumaru is certain that her powers will prevent her from conceiving a hanyou child."

"Still, it would be better to time your rights with the lowest point of Kagome's fertility cycle," Koyama pointed out. "I believe that she nears that point in the next few days."

All eyes turned to Kagome, who blushed at the sudden attention and looked away. The three coyote sisters, smiling at the new relationship between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, finished packing the remainder of the cooked food and plants for the trip, leaving to join the children in the clearing near the stream.

"Sesshoumaru . . . who has to witness the rights? There are certain members of this group that probably should not." Kagome sent a meaningful glance at the unconscious houshi, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You are perceptive. Only adult youkai and hanyou members of the pack are allowed to witness the Rights. The children, servants, and humans will leave that night, but they will stay close enough for us to hear of any trouble that may occur. That means that Inuyasha, Koyama, and my mother will be the witnesses. All other youkai will be slaughtered by my beast that night in order to protect you."

"Oh." Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru's mother and felt a chill run through her, despite the youkai's previous kindness. She would not welcome a human into her family, and Kagome hoped that Satori would not ruin their lover's rights.

* * *

To be continued . . .


	12. To Weave a Spell

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

Chapter 12: To Weave a Spell

Kaori walked a little distance away from her siblings, sniffing through the flowers and small bushes growing in the field. Akihiko watched her depart, catching Shippo's arm and gesturing for the kitsune to follow. Shrugging, Shippo obeyed, already liking his new position in this pack of inuyoukai. He hoped that Kagome would let him stay when she became Lord Sesshoumaru's lover so that he could keep his new large family and never have to worry about being alone when his adopted mother died.

"Kaori, what are you looking for?"

Seeing that it was only Shippo, the Alpha Pup shrugged. "I do not know the name, but it is a low-growing herb with many heart-shaped leaves and tiny red flowers. It is partially enchanted, and it can alter a human's fertility cycle without changing her scent."

"Why do you need it?"

"I had not counted on Koyama's nose," was her cryptic reply. "I could overwhelm my grandmother for that long, but Koyama is beyond my blood and outside of my power. I was born for a purpose, for a prophecy, and I will not let Koyama's sense of smell ruin that prophecy. Ah, here it is." Kaori found her plant, harvesting many of the white-tipped green leaves and shoving them into a bag she had brought for just such a purpose. "I have a destiny, Shippo, that does not involve myself. The future of my pack and all inuyoukai depends on the Lover's Rights going correctly. If anything goes wrong, my life will have been for naught and we will all die."

Shippo watched her work for a moment, pondering the events of her short life. "So you chose Kagome to nurse you so that she and Sesshoumaru-sama would become close and go through with this ceremony?"

"Indeed."

"And that herb . . ."

Kaori locked eyes with the kit, her intense ice blue gaze freezing the child who was very much her senior in age and junior in powers. "You will give me your word that you will breathe nothing of this to my siblings, any human, the servants, or any member of my pack no matter how much you agree or disagree with my actions. This must happen, or we will go extinct."

"You have my word," Shippo whispered, a chill of foreboding passing through him.

Kaori nodded and walked deeper into the clearing, noting the servants watching her every move. They were only coyotes, so they could not hear her from so far away, and they worried that she might get herself into trouble. Kaori found a flat stone on the ground and placed her herb leaves on it, using another stone to begin grinding them into a fine mush. She directed Shippo to dry them out with his foxfire, filling her bag with the resultant powder.

Only when she was done did she speak again. "Koyama will have noted that Kagome nears the bottom of her fertility cycle in a few days, and Father will choose that time to complete the Rights. Mother's meddling this morning leads me to believe that she will find a way to separate Kagome from the pack unless something is done to Bind her to it. Something stronger than mere scent must change Kagome. Everyone thinks her powers will purify any child she conceives, but a miko's powers have always been guided by their emotions. She loves youkai, loves everyone, so only her lack of fertility can prevent the birth of a hanyou child. However, Father suspects as much and will ever prevent himself from releasing his seed into Kagome."

"What's so special about the Rights, then? Jaken took us away before we heard that part of the explanation."

"I know the answer already, though. During the Rights, Father must spill his seed and lock with Kagome. Only during the lock, or knot, can an inu or ookami impregnate another, and this will be the only time Father will lock with her. If she does not conceive on the night of the Rights, she never will."

Shippo's green eyes widened and he fell on his tail in shock. "Your herbs will make Kagome have a child!"

"If she does not have a child, Grandmother will find a way to have her ejected from the pack. I do not know the reason, but Kagome must stay a member of my pack so that all inuyoukai will survive into the future. Grandfather sought to fulfill this prophecy with Izayoi and Inuyasha, but it was never power that would change the course of fate. Only love and innocence can. I know no more than that, but this herb can get her to conceive without altering her scent on the night of the Rights. Koyama's nose will not be able to stop the conception. We must discover which night they plan to use. Mother Kagome must ingest this powder twenty-four hours before the Rights or all will be lost."

Shippo sat on the ground for a moment, considering Kaori's words. He wanted her to live, and he liked living with her and her brothers, but he wasn't sure if tricking Kagome was the right thing to do. Coming to a decision, he carefully took the bag of powder from Kaori, bowing his head. "Kirara was not excluded from their meeting. I will ask her to determine when the Rights will be held, and we can convince Mother Kagome to use the last of her ramen for some celebratory feast. Kirara can get this powder into her ramen without being detected, and she'll get pregnant."

Kaori smiled and kissed Shippo's forehead. "Thank you for helping me. Your promise did not include Kirara, since I know that she would not betray us, so you can tell her of our plan. My brothers, however, will not understand, so do not tell them."

"I won't."

* * *

Koyama nodded. "Five nights from now would be the best time to perform the Rights."

Sesshoumaru nodded and nuzzled Kagome, taking pleasure in her light blush. "We must find a safe clearing in which to perform it. The castle is too far away and it would be unwise to cease our pursuit of Naraku for any reason that he might perceive as weakness. Inuyasha, you will find the location."

The hanyou nodded, pulling Koyama into his arms. She grinned at the attention, Sango rolling her eyes as Miroku slowly groaned his way back to consciousness. Since he had missed most of the conversation involving the Rights, he would not know what he was forbidden to witness until after it was finished. Sesshoumaru had decided that it would be the best course of action concerning the houshi.

From her perch in a tree above the group, Kirara listened to the plans, unconcerned with the actions of the youkai in her pack. Yawning, she jumped down from her perch and wandered off in the direction she had seen Shippo and the pups go, hoping for a game or a sweet treat from her kitsune friend.

* * *

"Did you hear when they planned to do the Rights, Kirara?"

After hearing the kitsune's plan, the nekomata had reluctantly agreed to help him. _"She said five days would be best."_

"So in four nights we'll have to get Kagome to feed us ramen."

Kirara's ears perked up at that. _"Ramen! Oooh!"_

"It's the best thing. It comes individual, so we can put the powder only in Kagome's. She likes a different kind than Inuyasha and the others. I can distract her while you put the herbs in her cup before she pours in the hot water. It'll be pretty tricky, but I think you can pull it off."

Kirara nodded and sniffed the bag. _"This stuff can make her pregnant?"_

"Kaori says so. We won't know for a week or two if it worked. This way I can stay at the palace with all my new friends and Kagome won't ever have to go back to her time."

"_I suppose it is a worthy cause to save the pups."_

"Thanks, Kirara. I knew you would help me."

* * *

The group traveled quickly for three days, hunting for an abandoned outpost or village where Sesshoumaru and Kagome could rut in safety. The pups spent the time honing their hunting prowess, and Inuyasha spent the time strengthening his bond with his new mate. They slept away from the group every night, and Miroku managed to get Sango to leave with him, as well. The coyote sisters, feeling that the pups were unprotected, began to sleep with the rest of the group, taking turns guarding them. Satori was sulking, not speaking to humans or hanyou, determined to find a way to rid her family of the stain of humanity. Kagome slept curled in Sesshoumaru's arms, both unwilling to rut again until the night of the Rights. Kagome hoped that nothing would go wrong and that Naraku would not interfere. In order to keep their nemesis from learning of their plans, they did not speak of the Rights again, hoping that he would remain unaware until the bonding was complete. Despite his worry about Naraku, Sesshoumaru had a feeling that it was the right time to claim his little miko.

On the fourth night, as Kagome and the coyote sisters set about to prepare the camp, Inuyasha and Koyama returned from their scouting with good news.

Inuyasha plopped down beside the fire, pulling his mate close to him as Sango and Miroku took Rin and the youkai children down to the stream to wash up before their meal. "So, we found a village about a day's march from here. It'll be a hard walk, but I think exhaustion will keep the humans from interfering." He didn't say it, but Sesshoumaru knew he referred to Miroku.

"Indeed. Is there any word from the coyotes?"

The second part was directed at his mother, and the inu shook her head. She had been unusually quiet the last few days, and that worried Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai certain that his mother was planning something that he would not like. "No, there is not. Senmei and Shishi called this morning, but the nearest coyote says there has been little luck finding the miko. One seemed hopeful that she had passed through a nearby village. They will contact the sisters in two nights' time."

"Very well. Then I suppose tomorrow night will be the perfect time for the Rights." The lord reached out and caught Kagome's hand, pulling the small woman into his lap and nuzzling her neck. The others in the group looked away, confused at the taiyoukai's strange new behavior and amused by his possessiveness toward Kagome. "Are you ready for this, little miko?"

"Yes, she breathed, shivering slightly. "Afterwards . . . I'll need to go home and tell my mother what's been going on. I'm sure she's been worried about me these past two months. I usually go home more frequently."

"That will be fine."

Shippo's squeal from the direction of the river signaled the return of the pups. Kaori and Shippo led the way as the eight children, Jaken, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku returned, seating themselves around the fire. Shippo jumped up when he saw his mother reaching into her bag, grabbing her hand and turning pleading green eyes up at her.

"Mama, do you have any ramen left? Kaori-tachi have never tasted it and I want them to before it's all gone."

Kagome smiled at the kit, hugging him to her before returning her attention to her bag. "I don't have a lot, Shippo. You pups will all have to share. It won't be enough for a full meal, even."

"That's okay! I just want them to try it. How many cups do you have?"

"Um . . . eight. Oh, that's not a lot at all." Kagome looked up from her bag. "Who would want one?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, nose scrunching at the thought of this human ramen nonsense. All of the children were interested, as well as the usual group, so Kagome decided that there would be enough. Koyama and the coyotes excused themselves to go hunt up more filling food, though not before Inuyasha offered her his ramen. Kagome smiled at the hanyou's words, knowing what such an offer meant to him. Setting out the ramen cups, Kagome realized that there was only one oriental flavored one, which was her and Shippo's favorite.

Ever the generous mother, Kagome handed Shippo that cup. "Here you go. You can have this one, Shippo."

"No, Mama! That's your favorite! Besides, I'm sharing with Kaori and I think she'll like chicken flavor better." Taking his chosen cup, Shippo also picked flavors for the other children to eat, giving Rin and Kichiro one of the two beef while the other four pups also got chicken. Inuyasha snagged the other beef, leaving shrimp for Sango and Kirara and the usual vegetarian for Miroku. Kagome handed Shippo the pot and watched him run down to the stream to fetch water, wondering why he was so eager to make ramen that night. He didn't want her to do anything. Sitting behind Kagome, pretending to clean her paws, Kirara stared at the cup of oriental ramen, sitting on the important pouch of herbs. If Shippo was right, she would get only one opportunity, and she had better make it count. The pups were depending on her.

Shippo put the water over the fire to boil, carefully opening each cup and lining them up to one side of the fire, opposite the youkai, beside his mother. Placement of the food was everything, as only the proper obstacles would let Kirara accomplish her task. On cue, Kichiro leaned over and nipped his sister, earning a sharp growl as Kaori reached over to hit him. The smaller pup yipped and jumped back, transforming into his inu form as he attempted to escape. Akihiko and Raiden joined Kaori in chasing their brother, jumping over their uncle and slamming into their father accidentally, earning a fierce growl that froze the trio.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru's glowing golden eyes ended the brief fight, Inuyasha rubbing his arm where one of the pups had grazed him. The three returned to their human forms as four of the boys lined up behind Kaori, Kichiro hiding behind his father.

"Kichiro never obeys me! I told him that playtime was over and that he should sit still while our friend Shippo makes us a treat, but he reached over and nipped me! I do not know what to do about him!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled his daughter close, enveloping her in his calming scent. "Do not fret, daughter. All pups are rebellious, no matter how much they try to learn pack etiquette, but over time they will grow into their proper ranks and will no longer tax you." He turned to his youngest son, patting the boy on his head. Inuyasha and the humans watched the exchange curiously, all of their attention off the food and the boiling water. Kirara, sensing her opportunity, took the bag in her teeth and leaned over the nearest cup of ramen, emptying the contents into the oriental noodles. The powder was a pale greenish yellow color, so she dropped the bag on the ground, incinerating it with her fire powers, and reached into the cup, stirring the dried food.

Kagome sniffed at the scent of something burning, giggling when she spotted Kirara with her paw in the cup of oriental ramen. Carefully lifting the neko and hugging her briefly, Kagome handed her back to Sango. "Silly Kirara. That cup isn't the one with shrimp! Besides, it's not soft enough to eat until we put the water in!"

Kirara mewled, glancing up at Sango, who grinned. "She's always trying to get into the ramen. You can have some of mine, girl, as soon as Shippo finishes making it."

Sensing that the tension among the inuyoukai had faded, Shippo returned to his duties and carefully poured hot water into each of the ramen cups, smiling at the yellow powder in his mother's portion. It looked like his plan had worked.

The children gathered again, pairing up over tiny cups of ramen as Kagome handed out pairs of chopsticks. Everyone was finally settling down to eat, Sesshoumaru content to hold Kagome and run fingers through her hair, when a whirlwind of wild yips and growls announced the arrival of the last youkai the group was planning on seeing that evening. Inuyasha growled over his cup at Kouga, too interested in the ramen to fight, but still eager to have the ookami prince gone.

Kouga, however, was not interested in leaving. Before poor Kagome could get one bite of her food, Kouga had pulled her hand to his lips, placing the cup on the ground and smiling. An instant later, before anyone had a chance to take a breath, Sesshoumaru had Kouga pinned against a tree, claws buried in his throat, the inu's growl filling the woods. "Keep your dirty paws off what belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

Kouga nodded, landing on the ground in a heap and rubbing his neck. "What the hell? I pop in here for a quick visit and dog-breath's brother has me hanging from a tree!"

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected absent-mindedly. Deciding that the matter was closed, he returned to his meal and slurped up his soup, puppy ears twitching in contentment. Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, letting the miko eat her meal in peace. Shippo and the pups sent warning growls at the prone wolf before returning to their shared meals. Catching a hint from his master, Jaken moved closer to Kouga and held out his staff, glaring at the intruder and daring him to move.

The coyotes and Koyama returned with the main meal a little later, mostly fish. For some reason, the area was devoid of large animals, and Sesshoumaru guessed that whatever youkai decimated the nearby village had also frightened off most large prey. The group ate in silence, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growling at Kouga every time he moved away from his tree. Koyama took pity on the ookami and handed him a pair of fish to munch on, also feeding Jaken and the coyote sisters. Satori retreated to her tree early, settling in to guard the camp overnight, the coyotes moving away to form a loose perimeter as Jaken and Ah-Un sat down beside Kouga, determined to watch him all night.

"Aww, come on Kagome! Certainly you won't let this stuffy lord and his servants keep me stuck over here all night? I came to see you, to help my woman with her search!"

Kagome touched Sesshoumaru, freezing his growl mid-throat. "Kouga, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not your woman and I never have been. I'm Sesshoumaru's lover now, and I suggest that you stop calling me your woman before he hurts you."

Kouga's eyes widened as he settled against his chosen tree. Sesshoumaru let Kagome clean up from the meal before lifting her into his arms and leaping into the tree opposite Kouga. He purred and nuzzled the miko, lulling her into a relaxed sleep as the sun vanished from the sky, golden eyes glowing balefully at the wolf. Kouga dared not move from his spot even as Miroku and Sango bedded down not far away and the little toad nodded off. The pups and Shippo were old enough to sleep in trees, Rin still curled up with Ah-Un near Miroku and Sango, under the tree Inuyasha and Koyama chose. Kouga refused to sleep through that long night, half-afraid that the inu lord would kill him if he closed his eyes. Through that long night, the brash ookami and cold inu glared at each other across the clearing.

* * *

TBC


	13. To Be a Lover

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON FOR THE "M" RATING. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18. IF YOU DON'T LIKE CITRUSY SCENES, SKIP THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 13: To Be a Lover

* * *

Sesshoumaru had growled all day long.

When the humans and children woke up to find Jaken sleeping, Sesshoumaru growled as he punted the kappa youkai across the clearing in punishment. When Kichiro upset his sister once more, Sesshoumaru growled to break up the fight. When Kouga began the day by insulting Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru stepped between the feuding pair and growled as he lifted the ookami by the neck and threw him into the nearest tree. When the group began their hard march to the nearby town and Kouga tried to take Kagome's hand in his, Sesshoumaru growled and removed his lover from the ookami's sight. When the group stopped for a brief break and Kagome swayed, Sesshoumaru growled at Kouga when he leaned down to help her.

Finally, as they neared their destination, Kagome decided that she was sick and tired of Sesshoumaru's possessiveness toward the ookami prince. She pulled him to one side and placed a hand on each side of his face, caressing his stripes as she stared into his eyes. He purred softly as the miko rested her forehead on his. "Sesshoumaru, you have to stop being so overprotective. I understand about the pups, but Kouga is no threat to me."

"You are mine, Kagome, and I will not have him near you. Not until after the rights, for certain. Until then, he could steal you away and claim you as his. The imbecile already calls you 'his Kagome', which I cannot tolerate. As for the pups, ookami are always a danger to inu pups. One of my siblings was killed by an ookami pack when I was young. I will never trust him near my children or lover."

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, letting him wrap her in his strength and power. In his arms, she felt like nothing in the world could hurt her. "I'm happy that you want to protect me, but I'm really quite a bit stronger than you seem to think. I'll be okay."

"I still worry."

"I'm glad you do." Giving Sesshoumaru a brief hug, the miko stepped forward to lead the group into the village they had finally reached.

Kagome chose a trio of huts on the far edge of the village for the group to spend the night in. They ate leftover meat from the day before, unwilling to build a large fire to cook something new. Miroku, Sango, the children, and Kirara retired into one of the huts, Ah-Un stretching out in front of the entrance to protect the young ones. Jaken sat beside the great dragon, holding his staff and leaning against its side in preparation for the night's long vigil. The servants chose the second hut, graciously allowing Kouga to join them. He had been lonely during the march, with Inuyasha ignoring him and Sesshoumaru keeping him from speaking to Kagome, so he accepted the kindness. Satori, Inuyasha, Koyama, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome entered the third hut, the miko shaking. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she doubted that it would be easy.

Overhead, the full moon rose, casting its brilliant light across the forest. A sliver of darkness began to cover one side, slowly smothering the light.

As Kagome entered the small hut, she felt apprehension fill her frame. Knowing what was going to happen did not make the Rights any easier. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her, crooning softly into her ear. "Do not fear, little one. There is nothing that should frighten you."

Inuyasha plopped down on the floor of the hut under the covered window, determined to watch out for any danger. Koyama joined him, humming softly, as Satori sat against the opposite wall. Like all huts, it only had one large room, but the previous occupants had divided the space with a large cloth that stretched from one wall to the other. Kagome froze in the center of the room, placing her backpack, quiver, and bow against the wall as she glanced up at Sesshoumaru.

He sensed the question in her eyes. Stepping forward, the inu lord addressed the three members of his pack. His manner had changed from the gentle seducer Kagome had known the past few days into the powerful, formal lord she had known for years. "This Sesshoumaru has chosen to take a lover. She is Higurashi Kagome, miko from the future, who nursed Kaori of the Crescent Moon. She carried the Shikon no Tama within herself and valiantly searches for its scattered shards, fighting the evil hanyou Naraku. Through her efforts this Sesshoumaru learned to value humanity, to accept Inuyasha as a brother, and to protect that which matters. She is a worthy addition to the Crescent Moon Pack."

Satori stood and faced the couple, her current position as Alpha Female and mother of the Alpha Male demanding that she speak first in the ceremony. "As current Alpha Female of this pack, I have seen the human's power first-hand and applaud her rearing of the six pups in the pack. She is a powerful miko and will be a great addition to this pack, despite her limited years." That barb was directed at humanity in general, but Sesshoumaru would not ruin the ceremony by acknowledging it. "Her powers will deter all but the most powerful youkai from crossing the Crescent Moon, and I accept her into this pack." Her words were grudgingly given, but it was obvious that the taiyoukai admired the small human's powers and her love of youkai. In Satori's mind, Kagome could not be all bad.

Koyama nudged Inuyasha, indicating that it was his turn to speak. The hanyou stood, ears twitching, as he grinned lopsidedly at his brother. "Well, I thought that Kagome should be my mate for the longest time, but now I see that she'll be happier with you. As your lover, she'll have a place in this time, one she's never had before. Take care of her, or you'll have me to answer to."

Koyama was third, her new position as Beta Female making her last. "I have only known Kagome for as long as I have been a member of the Crescent Moon Pack, but I have never been so impressed by a human before. Her mothering instincts extend to youkai, a miko's ancestral foe, and she has raised six pups and one kitsune admirably. She is a kind friend and encouraged my attraction to Inuyasha, denying her own to our Alpha until her heart showed her where she belonged. She has shown her power by healing your arm, and I know that she will ever be a valued and loved member of this pack. Welcome home, sister."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, taking her hand in his. "Do you accept your place as this Sesshoumaru's lover, Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes," she breathed, sensing the atmosphere in the room thicken with her announcement. Kagome blushed as Sesshoumaru stepped back, the three members of his pack resuming their sitting positions. Sesshoumaru reached up to remove his armor, leaning to remove his boots, golden eyes watching the small human standing in the center of the room. His lips twitched in the gesture Kagome had learned to identify as a grin, the youkai pointing at her own shoes. Kagome hurried to remove them as Sesshoumaru divested himself of his elaborate obi, both swords, his kimono top, and kosode. He stood in the center of the room, clad in only his hakama, and took Kagome's hand.

"This Sesshoumaru understands your fear of baring yourself to members of the pack. In time, this will fade. For now, follow me." He stepped into the "bedroom" area and closed the hanging fabric, giving them a measure of privacy. The cloth was worn and thin enough for the two youkai and the hanyou to see Kagome's shadow from the fire in the next hut. Kagome decided that she could handle the trio watching her shadow as long as they were not watching her, and she let Sesshoumaru help her out of her own clothing.

She reached out and ran gentle hands over his pale chest, tracing the magenta stripes his body supplied so readily. They were sensitive, as she had already discovered, and he purred at her light caress. Kagome helped him remove her undergarments and reached out to untie his hakama, watching them fall to the floor, the lord dropping his fundoshi into the pile. Standing an arm's-length away from the taiyoukai, Kagome wondered how she had earned luck enough to be standing with him, to be enamored of him, and to have his affections directed at her.

"Clear all such thoughts from your mind," Sesshoumaru chided in a whisper, reaching out to caress her cheek. "You belong to this Sesshoumaru, as this Sesshoumaru equally belongs to you. No matter what others may think, no matter that Mother thinks you beneath me, we share a powerful bond." He was talking so softly that his mother, bored and paying little attention on the other side of the cloth, could not hear him, but his words warmed his lover.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. "What do we do next?"

Sesshoumaru reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her head against his chest and wrapping his tail around her nude form. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, listening to his heart beat, until the youkai's tail wrapped around her and caressed her breast, eliciting a gasp from the small woman. Sesshoumaru chuckled, a sound that Kagome could feel through her hands, as he lifted her gently and laid her on the futon in the center of the room. "Do not think about it," he whispered, his strong voice enfolding her in warmth. "Just do as you wish. There should be no thought."

Kagome leaned up and kissed her lover, grinning as he deepened the contact. His hands began to wander more ardently than Miroku's ever could, and she gasped at the feathery touch. She ran her fingers over the stripes on his cheeks, Sesshoumaru growling at the unexpected sensation. He released her lips and moved lower, pausing to nuzzle her breasts, gently sucking on her nipples and scraping deadly fangs over the tender flesh. Kagome gasped, her arousal spiking with the contact, and Sesshoumaru felt his beast stir at the scent. Kagome was not some wanton inu whore rubbing against him in a desperate attempt for penetration, but her tiny mewls and eager hands warmed his blood far faster. He could not help but be amazed that her pathetic blunt claws and harmless bites could spur him more than the lustful howls and demanding nips of his former lovers ever could.

Sesshoumaru sucked at the nearest breast, his hand running up and down Kagome's back idly. Kagome wondered at the sensation, so like Kaori's tiny mouth, but arousing and insistent, and she couldn't help whining in supplication. For some unknown reason, she looked down at Sesshoumaru, attached to her breast like a needy pup, and it aroused her more than she thought it could. His nose twitched as his hand wandered lower, running along the outside of Kagome's thigh and turning around at her knee, seeking her moist inner core. Every nip of his fangs and touch of his lips only made the miko wetter, and she arched against his mouth, desperate for more.

When he ignored her silent plea, she gave him a passable imitation of his growl, biting the nearest shoulder in annoyance. Sesshoumaru jerked, shocked by her aggressive actions, his beast straining against its bonds. She had bitten him on the shoulder, barely hard enough to leave a mark, but his beast insisted that she intended it as a Mating bite. He could not mate her, certainly without her consent, and he paused a moment, nuzzling her hair, as he bottled his beast once more. When he was in control of himself, he let his hand resume its explorations, running up her thigh and across her flat stomach, cupping one breast before heading downward again.

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's clawed hand, sapphire eyes flaring. "Do not tease me tonight, Sess; I'm not in the mood. I'm ready for you already."

"Insolent bitch," he whispered, love he could not express bleeding into his soft tone. "I thought to draw out the pleasure, but if you're so eager . . ."

Kagome silenced him with a kiss, reaching between their bodies to find his throbbing erection, wondering again at the size of the damn thing. It had to be some sort of a crime, to be so utterly perfect, free of irritating body hair, capable of filling her more than Kagome thought she could be filled. She squeezed his penis briefly, reminding him of his reason for stripping naked, and he grabbed her hand, golden eyes glowing. "Be careful, miko, else I finish before I begin."

"I'm sure you have more control than that," she purred, arching against him once more. She could feel him, warm against her inner thigh, and she was tired of his prevaricating.

Sesshoumaru growled and positioned himself at her entrance, long hair covering them both like a blanket. On the other side of the curtain, the observers could no longer separate the lovers' shadows. "Are you ready, little miko?"

"Always for you," she breathed, gasping as he entered her, burying himself as deeply as he could, groaning at the soft warmth she offered. "Better," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red at the edges as he pulled out and thrust back into her, harder than before, delighting in her soft gasp. Her gasp turned into low moans as he increased his speed, feeling her walls begin to clench spasmodically around him. Her blue eyes locked with his, never looking away, and he leaned down to kiss her. He had planned to draw out the Rights, but it was clear that she was in no mood to be teased, so he increased his speed, bringing her to orgasm before he felt his own near. Kagome convulsed in his arms, overcome with sensation, and he barely let her come down from her high before he sent her there again. After the third one, Kagome grabbed at his face, pulling his nose down to touch hers.

"I don't think my muscles can stand much more, lover. I'm going to need to rest soon, and you don't seem to be any closer to completion."

"I'm close enough," the inuyoukai purred, thrusting again and delighting in the gasp that silenced her once more. "Closer than you know. Hush, little one, so we can complete the rights." Sesshoumaru rested his weight on his left hand, increasing his tempo for the fourth and final time, feeling Kagome's walls clench around him as he reached his own climax. Sesshoumaru threw his head back and roared, announcing his conquest to the heavens, biting his finger as his head fell down. Kagome opened her eyes, panting, as she felt Sesshoumaru swell up to twice his normal diameter at her entrance, the knot catching inside her and preventing him from pulling out. He pulsed inside her, spilling more and more of his seed as he touched his bleeding finger to her lip. She licked away the moisture automatically, eyes widening as she recognized the metallic tang as blood.

"Sess?"

"That was the last part," he whispered, falling to stretch out beside her, his hair covering her breasts as his tail hovered over their union. "You need a mere drop of my blood and seed in order to be recognized as a member of my house."

Kagome glanced down at her legs, blushing at the sight. Where Sesshoumaru's penis entered her, a red flush spread from its base up his stomach, evidence of his canine knot. She could still feel him pulsing inside her, moderately grateful that she was not fertile. Her new lover seemed very virulent.

"I am a taiyoukai. We are all . . . virulent."

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru in shock, her mind still struggling to work at normal speeds. "You heard my thoughts?"

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched as he pulled Kagome into his arms. "Only that word. Some lovers form a very strong mental and physical bond, mostly so that I will always know when you are in danger."

They enjoyed a moment of silence until a familiar rough exclamation interrupted them. "Oi! Are you finished rutting yet? You woke the whole fucking forest with that racket, you know!"

Sesshoumaru growled at his brother's tone, wondering at the strange inflections he used. It did not sound like his usual gruff manner, as if some of his fire were missing. "We are done," he answered, nuzzling Kagome apologetically.

The curtain rustled and Kagome inched backwards into her lover, having known that the others would have to see her naked at some point. Sesshoumaru moved his tail to fully cover her breasts, golden eyes rimmed with crimson as Satori pushed the curtain aside, glancing at the joining between the pair. Members of the pack had to witness the actual knot in order for the Rights to be properly witnessed. Koyama glanced in second, having already seen Kagome naked on a number of occasions, blushing at the perfect lord locked with her. She backed away, hoping that Inuyasha would grow into his musculature one day and look like his brother. The hanyou was last, hesitating before throwing the curtain aside. Kagome sat up in shock as he entered, eyes locked on his raven black hair and human ears.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, completely forgetting her position. "It can't be the night of the full moon!"

"It's not," he growled, trying to summon his usual level of gruffness. "It's that thing you told me about from your book . . . lu-nar e-clipse or whatever. We watched the black circle cover the moon. No moon, no youkai powers." He glanced up at their lock, a faint blush spreading across his human features. "Nice knot," he humphed, exiting as soon as the words left his mouth.

Kagome sighed and fell back to the futon, relaxing into Sesshoumaru's arm. "It will only last for a few minutes, probably ten at most."

Sesshoumaru nodded, a twinge of worry filling him at the thought of his brother as a human. For some reason, that bothered him slightly, and he concentrated on breaking the knot by calming his body so that he could take over guarding the camp. His willful beast fought him, determined to remain within Kagome for as long as possible. The miko was drifting off, the feeling of completion lulling her to sleep, and Sesshoumaru listened to the noise of the forest for any indication of the danger he was sure he felt.

* * *

TBC


	14. To Fight as One

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 14: To Fight as One

* * *

A sudden crash and a roar from the nekomata jerked the miko awake, Kagome struggling to get to the window and see what caused the noise. Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha threw the curtain aside, dumping their clothes on the floor.

"Naraku," the hanyou hissed, the word tinged with fear. "He picked tonight of all nights. Fucking bastard." Inuyasha was gone, rushing off to the second hut after Satori and Koyama, desperate to protect the children. Sesshoumaru growled and silenced his mating urge, watching the red slowly fade from his body. As soon as he was calm enough, he pulled free of Kagome and grabbed his clothes, dressing in a haste that was unbecoming a lord. No matter. His family was in danger.

Kagome finished before him, handing Sesshoumaru his armor and swords as she lifted her bow. "I will not let Naraku ruin this," she whispered, rage in her blue eyes. Before her lover was finished, she was gone, heading toward the sound of battle.

Sesshoumaru leapt out the window, eyes tinged with red at the sight of the ruined hut before him. Koyama was in inu form, her red fur bristling as she kept Naraku at bay, knowing that she was not powerful enough to close with the hanyou. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Satori were battling Naraku's minions, trying to draw them away from the children as Kagome ran to check on them. The three coyote sisters had stepped to one side, changing into their true forms and letting off an ear-splitting howl, calling any of their people who could hear. Kouga was also calling his pack, knowing that some of his wolves were nearby and could fight.

A shrill scream cut through the din of battle, and Sesshoumaru felt his blood run cold. Kagome and Inuyasha were kneeling over a small form near Kagura, a miko shield holding the kazi at bay. Sesshoumaru joined them in an instant, sword drawn, fear filling him for the first time in his life at the sight. Kichiromaru had wandered away from the scant protection of his sister's pack, and Kagura had attacked him. The small boy was covered in deep gashes, blood leaking from his mouth, eyes struggling to stay open. From her position behind the miko, Kaori chocked on a sob, one hand reaching for her little brother.

"He didn't listen," she whispered. "I told him to stay back."

Sesshoumaru dropped his sword, lifting his bleeding son, his eyes tinted red. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do, how to save his son. He touched Tenseiga, but the sword pulsed angrily, refusing to answer him. Kichiro's breathing was erratic, blood leaking from his mouth, and he could not even open his eyes to look at his father.

Kagome reached out and touched Kichiro, eyes locking with Sesshoumaru's. "Your sword won't help you," she whispered, somehow knowing of the rejection. "Let me try."

"Your healing powers can't help, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered sadly. The littlest pup, the one he had named, the scrap of fur that barely survived the attack on its mother, was going to become another victim of Naraku's evil. "He's a youkai. Your miko powers will purify him before they heal."

"I didn't purify Kaori when I nursed her," Kagome pointed out, never breaking eye contact with her lover. "I've healed some of their minor scratches before. Let me try."

Sesshoumaru nodded and handed the pup to Kagome, watching as her powers surrounded the boy. Her miko shield wavered and failed as her concentration shifted, and Inuyasha jumped forward, holding the Tetsusaiga's sheath in front of the small group to protect them. Kouga and three of his warriors leapt at Kagura as she moved to attack, preventing her from interrupting. Kagome held Kichiro closer to her body, aura pulsing erratically, eyes squeezed shut in pain as she tried desperately to merge her powers with the boy's and heal his wounds. For a frightening moment, it seemed that Inuyasha was correct, that Kagome's power could only purify youkai, but a pulse of reiki exploded outward from the pair as Kichiro's eyes flew open.

Kagome fell as Kichiromaru jumped from her arms, Sesshoumaru's strong arm catching her. She pulled herself onto shaky feet, glancing at Kichiro as Rin enveloped the pup in a fierce hug and his siblings gathered around him protectively. Kagome's gaze turned to Naraku, the evil hanyou floating above the group and laughing at Koyama's attempts to reach him. "It's time for him to be destroyed," Kagome whispered, her power pulsing from her clenched fists. She turned to Inuyasha and touched his shoulder, glancing up at the hidden moon. "Inuyasha, you have to stay here and protect the pups."

The hanyou-turned-human started to protest. "I can fight! I'm not so weak in this form! And that moon will be back in a few minutes."

"A few minutes is all this battle may last," Kagome countered, "and the children are not strong enough to protect themselves. The Tetsusaiga's sheath can protect you all while we take care of Naraku. Please, Inuyasha, stay here to protect them."

Inuyasha sighed and glared up at his brother with dark human eyes. "Don't let her get hurt," he growled. As Sesshoumaru turned to follow Kagome back into battle, Inuyasha grabbed his hand. "Your Tokijin isn't strong enough to get past Naraku's barrier. You need a stronger sword."

"There is no stronger sword for this Sesshoumaru to wield."

"Yeah there is." The human took a deep breath, gathering his resolve, and glanced at the sword in his hand. "Did you ever wonder why Father could carry Tetsusaiga but you can not even touch the fang?"

"Because it belonged to him, of course."

"I don't think so. He created this sword to protect humans, and he knew that you would use it to destroy him if you could wield it as you were at the time of his death."

"Totosai forged the blade so that only a youkai with human blood can touch it, and only in defense of a human." Where was his brother going with this conversation, and when had he learned to think so deeply about the sword?

"Then Father would not have been able to wield it. He had no human blood, but still the sword never rejected him. The 'human blood' part was to get you to stop trying to steal the sword since you would use it to kill the humans Father loved. Your pride in your purity and your hatred of humans would keep you from questioning the condition. But I think that the sword has an aura that responds to emotions, such as the desire to protect the weaker humans that lets it transform. So perhaps Totosai forged Tetsusaiga to only be wielded by those with human in their _hearts_."

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha, partly in stunned disbelief and partly in amazement that his half-brother had come to such a conclusion. "You loved humans because of your mother," he realized, trying to come to terms with the argument, "and of course Father was notorious for his human lovers."

"You have a human lover, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered. "You should be able to use the Tetsusaiga to protect her now."

"You would let me use your sword?"

"I think Father would want it that way." Inuyasha pointed the hilt of the sword toward Sesshoumaru, smirking at his brother. "The sheath will still protect your children, but the sword cannot transform for me and it can break through Naraku's barrier."

Sesshoumaru held out his hand, palm inches from the sword. "Tetsusaiga, fang of my father, help me defeat this evil and protect my Kagome." He closed his fingers around the hilt and drew the sword.

Across the battlefield, Kagome and her friends watched the youkai draw the sword, amazed that he was not being rejected, more amazed that Inuyasha was allowing it. Standing at Inuyasha's feet, six pups and one kit saw the great warrior youkai they wanted to grow up to be. Kagura backed off from her battle with the wolves to watch in wonder as the Lord of the West held Tetsusaiga above his head, the wind blowing around him and the lesser youkai Naraku controlled backing away from him. Kohaku, in the middle of a battle with the coyotes Senmei and her sister had called, found that he was unwilling to confront the empowered youkai lord, no matter that Naraku's thoughts were ordering him to do just that. Satori looked over at her son and smiled, knowing that he was coming into his full power at last.

Sesshoumaru moved as soon as he held the sword, sensing its power, knowing its desire to destroy any evil that threatened the human he loved. Like its sister sword the Tenseiga, the Tetsusaiga whispered to him, pulsing in the back of his mind, telling him how to use certain powers and how to break through Naraku's barrier. It seemed to say that it had a power it had never revealed to Inuyasha, a power that could break through Naraku's unnaturally strong defenses in one swing. As he ran toward the hanyou, he felt his other sword pulse a greeting, Tetsusaiga pulsing back. They had missed each other in the past two hundred or so years, it seemed.

Naraku at last realized that Kohaku was not going to obey him and attack the youkai, so he seized onto Plan B. As Sesshoumaru neared the hanyou, Naraku sent his tentacles in many different directions, attacking every enemy he could see, eyes trained on one in particular. Miroku, Sango, Satori, and Koyama found themselves forced into defensive stances, jumping away from tentacles and away from each other. The coyotes, Kouga, and the wolves rushed to their defense, leaving one small miko alone on the edge of the battlefield. Sesshoumaru froze as Kagome screamed, jerked through Naraku's barrier by one of his poisoned tentacles, closing her hands around her precious shards.

The smaller battles stalled as all eyes turned to Kagome, Sesshoumaru standing outside Naraku's barrier with Tetsusaiga raised, unsure what to do. Kirara mewed, stepping toward the trio, wanting to help but knowing that she could not. "Kagome," Sango whispered, lowering her hiraikotsu.

"_Sesshoumaru?"_

The youkai lord didn't move, only his eyes acknowledging his receipt of Kagome's thoughts. He could sense her fear, carefully controlled beneath a mask of determination as she hung in Naraku's grasp. His maniacal laugh filled the air as he waved his tentacles about, his shield impenetrable once more. In Sesshoumaru's hand, the Tetsusaiga begged to be used.

"_Sesshoumaru, you told me that I had to be ready to fight, that I had to be strong enough to purify Naraku. It seems now that I have no choice, but I need to be inside his barrier."_

"_Miko, you are."_ Sesshoumaru's mental voice was not as controlled, as cold as his physical one, and Kagome could feel his worry for her.

"_No. He has two barriers. The one you see is the outer one. I can feel a second, inner invisible barrier between me and him. His tentacles are not a part of him in that his inner barrier does not protect them, which is why we've been able to destroy his tentacles before. But the Tetsusaiga should feel the second barrier and be able to penetrate both."_

"_Kagome, it could hurt you."_

"_Just scratch him. Break his barrier long enough for me to touch him. Then I can purify his ass back to hell where he belongs."_

"_You are brave, little one. Tetsusaiga will promise not to harm you."_ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on the sword in his hand. Tetsusaiga pulsed once, and Sesshoumaru tightened his control. It would not hurt Kagome. _"Protect,"_ he whispered. _"It is what you were designed for."_

The sword stopped resisting Sesshoumaru, contracting its aura into a single point, its light fading away. The youkai lord filled the sword with his power, combining the two for its ultimate barrier-shattering power. Naraku laughed, taunting the lord, assuming that the inu was losing control of the sword, but Sesshoumaru ignored him. He raised the sword, readying himself, eyes locking with Kagome's, as he prepared to unleash the Tetsusaiga's ultimate barrier-breaking attack. He swung the sword down in a mighty arc, whispering one word, eyes gleaming in triumph as the golden crescent flew toward the hanyou.

"Shatter."

Naraku's eyes widened as the burst of golden power flew through his outer shield, the pieces of it falling away like pink glass, and continued toward him. He threw up an arm to protect himself, but the golden power met his chest, a great screeching sound filling the abandoned village as his inner barrier also fell away. Before he had time to erect another, before the hanyou even had time to think, Kagome shoved her hand into his chest, blue eyes glowing as her fingers wrapped around his piece of the Shikon Jewel.

Naraku turned his dark gaze upon the human in his grasp. "You think to take that from me? Pathetic human; you cannot defeat me!!" He laughed as he raised another tentacle, pointed straight at Kagome's heart, but a quick Wind Scar sliced it off before it could move. Silently thanking Sesshoumaru for his help, Kagome poured all of her miko power into her hand. As she had with Sesshoumaru, Kagome searched for a memory to focus her anger on, an urge to purify, and she locked onto the image of Kikyo, one of the undead, a ghost because of this hanyou. He had been a man once, enamored of a woman who could never love him, as Kagome once had desired Inuyasha. For a split second, she felt pity for the monster who had once been human, for the amalgamation of youkai parts that moved and talked like a man, and she felt her powers flow forth.

"Cast off this evil," she whispered, eyes closing. "Be whole once more."

As Kagome's power filled Naraku, as she felt the darkness leaving the Shikon shards he carried, she felt a sharp pain in her side. The scar from the Shikon no Tama was pulsing, reminding her of her mission, reminding her to focus. She pulled her attention back to the present, back to the evils Naraku had committed, back to the lives the hunt for the Shikon shards had destroyed, and her powers contracted, focusing on Naraku's shriveling form. With a soul-shattering screech, Naraku was fully purified, falling to the ground in a pile of black powdery ash.

Kagome screamed as she began to fall, knowing that landing from such a height would probably break something, grunting as Sesshoumaru swooped in and caught her in his arms. With a smile at her rescuer, Kagome held out the nearly-complete Shikon no tama, glowing pink once more. With a sigh, the miko fainted, her strength depleted with her power. Landing beside his half-brother and pups, Sesshoumaru shifted Kagome's slight weight into one arm and handed Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha with the other. As Inuyasha took his sword, the blackness finally moved away from the full moon, and his hanyou features returned.

"Feh. Just in time for the fight to already be over."

* * *

TBC


	15. To Break a Bond

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 15: To Break a Bond

* * *

Looking around, Sesshoumaru realized that he was right. Kan'na and Kagura had turned to dust with Naraku, the incarnations incapable of surviving alone. After the life they had lived, he imagined they would be happier to be reborn. Kohaku had fallen, turning to dust as Naraku's power left him. Despite the shard in his back, he still required the hanyou's power to survive. Sango was crying, but she had expected such an outcome, and she let Miroku comfort her as she lifted the shard and headed for Kagome. Kouga leaned down and pulled two shards out of his legs, realizing that he no longer had claim to them, joining the small group near the pups. Satori and Koyama returned to their pack, sitting down to rest as Sesshoumaru turned back toward the huts.

"It seems that Naraku is destroyed. Now we can all return to our rest. Inuyasha, you will hold on to the other three shards until Kagome wakes. Houshi, is your affliction gone?"

Miroku held out his hand hesitantly, unwinding the beads and cloth and pointing toward the forest. Nothing happened. Shocked, he glanced at his palm, a grin splitting his face. "The kazaana is gone, Lord Sesshoumaru. My curse is broken at last."

"Good. We will return to our huts and remain there for the remainder of the night." He looked up at the sky and nodded. "It will rain tonight. We will be grateful for the cover."

"Is it really over? Is Naraku really dead?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the kit holding onto his hakama, nodding as he led the children to his hut. "Indeed, Shippo. Naraku is dead. Kagome truly destroyed him."

Kagome woke in stages, her powers flaring as she remembered parts of the battle. The pups slept peacefully on the other side of the hut, Sesshoumaru watching over his lover. Every time her powers flared, he contained the burst, calming the woman. He smiled as she opened her eyes, having finally awakened.

"Good morning."

"Sesshoumaru? What happened?"

"You purified him. Then you fainted."

"Is everyone alright? I wasn't sure . . ."

"Everyone is fine. All of the pups and my irritating brother are also well."

"That's good."

A subdued knock on the door to the hut heralded the arrival of Senmei, her sisters a step behind her. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome to her feet and led her outside, knowing that the coyotes finally had an answer to his question about the mysterious miko's prophecy.

The trio led the youkai lord and his lover away from the hut, stopping before the Alpha Male and Female of the Coyote Pack. The three sisters bowed and moved away, their time as members of the Crescent Moon Pack ending. The male coyote bowed, his tail twitching in agitation, barely able to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. "My lord, we tracked the miko to her village and questioned her about the prophecy. She told us everything she had seen, and she suggested that your mother might know a bit more." He looked up as the regal Alpha Female appeared behind her son, eyes narrowed slightly. "The miko told us that the Crescent Moon Pack is cursed. Many centuries ago, the alpha male of the Crescent Moon Pack took a young woman as a lover, and her mother was unhappy with the union, knowing that any children her daughter had would always be hated by the pure youkai of the Crescent Moon. So she had a miko curse the pack. In order to preserve his family, the alpha male and his lover sacrificed themselves to delay the onset of the curse, and the alpha females have passed the story through the generations in order to prevent the end of their family."

"I know of this curse, but it is very vague," Satori interjected. "My mate's mother told it to me when I joined her family, trusting me to protect the pack. The curse says that if a human female ever joins the Crescent Moon Pack and takes the alpha male's power, it will spell the end of the line. It can only be prevented by sending the female away or by the alpha male dying before the female and the female dying before the line continues."

Sesshoumaru stared at his mother and her revelation. "Why was this never revealed to this Sesshoumaru? Did you not think it worth attention?"

Satori shrugged. "It was not. How could a human female take your power? Your father took a human lover, but he had no power that she could take."

"He had one power," Kagome whispered, feeling a flash of foreboding even as she spoke the words. She struggled to decide how to say it in a way Sengoku Jidai youkai would understand. "One power that every male and female has, no matter whether youkai, miko, or simple peasant. The power to create a new life. Izayoi took your father's seed . . . she had Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru, Satori, and the coyote pair stared at her in shock, knowing that what she said was true, knowing that it was the only plausible explanation. "And the only reason my son was able to continue the line . . . was because my mate died the day Inuyasha was born. And Izayoi died before Sesshoumaru decided to have pups.

"And if you become pregnant by my son . . . as a member of the pack . . . the line will end with Kiyokaoriko and her brothers." Satori felt pain and regret fill her as she whispered those words, knowing that they spelled the end of Kagome's time in the pack, the end of her son's happiness. Some part of her had wanted the girl gone because she was human, but she didn't want her to leave because of some curse that wasn't her fault.

Kagome shook her head as she backed away from Sesshoumaru. "There's no choice," she whispered. "I have to go away. I have to relinquish the pack."

Sesshoumaru reached for her, growling low in his throat. "Then you will not become pregnant. This Sesshoumaru does not plan to have a hanyou child."

"It's not always something you can control, Sesshoumaru. Sometimes it just happens. And I can't guarantee that I'll never get pregnant." She felt tears fill her eyes as she took another step back, not letting Sesshoumaru touch her. "I love you and the pups too much to endanger your pack. I have to go away, relinquish the pack. I have to protect you."

"I am stronger than that, Kagome. I am stronger than this curse."

"You can't be stronger than a miko curse, Sesshoumaru. You can only break it if you know how. Do you know how?"

Satori touched her son's shoulder as he began to growl, his eyes turning red as his beast realized that Kagome was serious. She was going to leave. She was going to relinquish the pack and never return. Sesshoumaru's beast would not allow that.

The tall youkai grunted as a well-placed fist knocked him back, Inuyasha standing with sword drawn in front of Kagome. "Snap out of it! Listen to what she's saying. Calm your beast, brother."

Sesshoumaru stood, his mother at his side, and struggled to control his reaction. He had never had a problem controlling his emotions before, but the thought of losing his new lover was clouding his judgment and eroding his control. His eyes met Kagome's, and he saw the pain in hers. She knew that she had to leave, as much as she wanted to stay with her new family. _"Please don't make this any harder than it already is."_

Her voice in his head calmed him somewhat. _"I cannot lose you, Kagome."_

"_If you don't let me go, you will lose your pups and your pack. I will not let that happen. I love you and them too much to stay. Please understand, Sesshoumaru."_

Sesshoumaru roared his fury, red eyes glowing and fangs dripping poison. In the past, Kagome would have been scared of him, but she could feel his pain and fury in her mind. Inuyasha stepped back, sword still held out in front of him, and whispered instructions to Kagome. She reached into her belt and pulled out the small knife she used for preparing food. Gritting her teeth, she cut a shallow slice across her palm and held her hand out, letting her blood drip to the ground. "I relinquish the pack, I refuse your blood. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."

Something inside the lord seemed to snap. With a yip of pain, Sesshoumaru shifted into his true form and leapt into flight, howling as he flew away, desperate to escape the pain and confusion in the abandoned village. Kagome chocked on a sob as she fell to the ground, knowing that she would never see her lover again. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and sat beside her, holding the miko in his arms. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "He will heal, given time. Youkai always heal."

"Will I heal?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. Your friends will help you try."

Kaori ran up to Kagome, eyes wide as she sniffed the area. "Father?"

"Your father had to go away for a while," Satori whispered. "He is in a lot of pain."

Kaori's eyes searched Kagome as she tried to determine what had happened. She sniffed the blood on the ground and growled, eyes glowing. "What did you do? Why would you relinquish the pack? You only just became part of it."

"If I stay, you and your siblings will die. Your pack will die off, and I can't do that to you guys. Please, understand. I had to do this because I love your father and I love you too much to stay."

"If you leave, our pack will die! Your presence in the pack is how we will survive to the next generation! You must stay!"

"I can't. I wish I could. You have to go home with your grandmother, and I have to go back to Edo."

"Will you return to your time?"

Kagome considered Satori's question as the other pups, Shippo, and Rin joined Kaori, staring up at the adults and wondering what was going on. "I don't think so. After all this . . . I don't think that I can return to the future. I know where I belong now, even if I cannot be part of the pack. Kaede is getting old and she will need a replacement soon. I can't ever see you guys again, but I'll think of you often."

"We're leaving? I thought we were going to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama and Kaori-tachi. Why do we have to go?"

Kagome leaned down and lifted Shippo, kissing his forehead. "You need to stay with Sesshoumaru. He can train you better than I can, and he can give you a family of youkai. I can never give you that. You should stay with the inu pack and be raised properly. I love you, Shippo, and this is the best thing for you."

"But I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you."

Kagome cuddled the kitsune for a moment, tears in her eyes. "I know. I want you to stay more than you know. Kaede's village is perfectly happy to accept and raise a youkai kit orphaned by Naraku and traveling with a miko, but as you grow they will become more and more hostile. When they cast you out, where will you go? It's better if you stay with youkai from the beginning and never experience that sort of hatred from humans."

Satori stepped in front of the pups and lifted Rin into her arms. "I think you should take Rin with you, Kagome. My son will be in a rage for a while, and I fear for the safety of any human near him. Even this girl may be in danger. If he ever calms enough, I can come to retrieve her."

Rin sniffled as she was placed in Kagome's arms. "I have to leave Sesshoumaru-sama? I don't want to."

"I know, child, but it is for the best. My son is very angry right now. In time, which could take years, he will calm down. If you still wish to return at that time, it will be allowed." Satori patted the girl's head and gathered the seven youkai children. Calling for Jaken, she loaded the pups and Shippo onto Ah-Un's back and placed the kappa at the reins.

"What happened to Sesshoumaru-sama? I saw him fly away."

"He will return, Jaken. Take the pups to the palace." The two-headed dragon took to the sky, calling back to Rin and wondering why she was staying behind. The six pups raised their heads to the sky and began to howl, letting the world feel their pain. On the ground, Satori bowed to the weeping girl who had been a member of her pack for such a short period of time before she, too, rose to the sky and flew away.

Kagome stared after the youkai she had claimed as her family. She heard Inuyasha ask her a question, but she couldn't focus her thoughts enough to answer. She wrapped her arms around Rin more tightly, knowing that the girl was hurting, too. Inuyasha's voice was more insistent as he tapped her shoulder, and her dull eyes turned up towards his.

Sango and Miroku had appeared behind the hanyou, Miroku holding three of the Shikon shards in his hand. Kouga stood behind them, Koyama in deep conversation with the coyote pack alphas. "We have the last three shards, Kagome," Sango whispered. "Give them to her so she can complete the Shikon no Tama."

Miroku held out the shards, waiting for Kagome to take them. With hands shaking from grief, Kagome slipped the last three shards into the jewel, closing her fingers around it and pouring purification power into the completed Shikon no Tama. With a flash of pink light, the gem was whole once more, singing its joy in being whole at last. It whispered in her mind, begging her to make a wish, crying sadly as she hooked it back onto the chain that had carried it for so long. She looked up at Inuyasha, freezing in the act of slipping the chain over her neck.

"Do you have a wish, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked over at his mate and shook his head, reaching down to cup Kagome's chin with one clawed hand. "I can't think of a wish that would make you happy and also be selfless. That jewel can't break the Crescent Moon curse, and anything I wish right now would be selfish. No, Kagome; you can keep the Shikon no Tama. I don't want it anymore."

Kagome nodded and slipped the chain over her neck. She stood, lifting Rin with her, and examined her small group. "Koyama, will you return to the West?"

Koyama bowed to the coyote Alphas as they left, joining Inuyasha and the humans. "I must. Sesshoumaru-sama is my Alpha. With the imminent birth of my pups, I must rely on the protection of a strong male and the comfort of a pack. Inuyasha is bound to his brother as Beta, and he must return to the West. I'm sure he can escort you back to your village before we head for the Western Palace."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I guess I'll never see you again, Koyama."

Koyama sighed and flicked her tail. "It cannot be helped, my friend. You did what you had to do to protect your pack. I will come to see you if I can after my pups are born. I know Inuyasha will find excuse to visit. I wish you luck."

"Thank you." With that, Koyama kissed her mate goodbye and concentrated her power, forming a cloud under her feet and flying toward the Western Palace. Inuyasha watched her leave, sighing as he ran a clawed hand through his hair before turning back to the group. The friends stared at each other for a while, thinking over the changes they had gone through to get to this point. Now Naraku was dead, Japan was saved, and their group was miserable and fractured.

"Ready to get going?"

"Yeah," Kagome whispered. Kirara changed into her battle form, crouching for Sango and Miroku to climb aboard. Kagome handed Rin to her friend and turned to Inuyasha, freezing for a moment. There was a flash of awkwardness as the miko, recently the lover of a certain youkai lord, prepared to jump on the lord's half-brother's back who happened to be mated to someone else. The moment passed as both of them realized what they were doing, and both relaxed at the same time. Inuyasha crouched down and let Kagome climb onto his back, grinning as he leapt away, Kirara right behind him. The group that had been together for so many years and had finally succeeded in destroying Naraku was returning home, whether they wanted to or not. It was the end of their journey.

* * *

TBC


	16. To Live Alone

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 16: To Live Alone

* * *

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard of his palace, eyes glowing red in the darkness. His mother stood at the main gate, waiting for him to calm himself and regain his sanity. Staring at his claws covered in blood, the youkai lord slowly forced his beast down, his eyes fading back to gold. Satori could feel the pain in her son's aura, but she knew that only time would help him heal. She watched as he walked toward her, his hair a mess and his clothes covered in blood as his fur had been.

"What village did you destroy?"

"I did not attack humans," Sesshoumaru growled. "I found that flock of rogue bird youkai that had been harassing my southern border and destroyed them. Is my brother here, or did his stay with the humans?"

"He would not leave his pack and mate. He is here." Satori followed her son into the palace, dreading his next question. Sesshoumaru scented the air, counting his pack members, noticing the one that was missing.

"Where is Rin?"

"I thought it best she be raised by humans."

Sesshoumaru froze, growling in anger as he spun on his heel. "How dare you! She is my ward, mine to protect! You will not take everything from me like this!"

"And what was the alternative? Letting her stay, watching her grow up? She'll look just like Kagome to you, and you will hate her for it. It is better for her if she is raised in a human village, has a normal life, and you only visit her every few years or so. Humans adjust quickly and I think she will be happier there."

"She is my ward! She belongs with me!"

"She is not your child!" Satori flared her aura against her son's, determined to calm him down. "You have six children of your own to raise, train, and protect. And you have an orphaned kitsune who looks on you as his own father. Were you planning on raising a human child, find her a human husband, and watch her grow old before your children were even old enough to use their powers correctly? This is the right decision."

Sesshoumaru stood there a little longer, growling as he forced himself to step back. He would miss the child dreadfully, but his mother would not have made such a decision without careful thought. She did care for his well-being. "When will you let me visit her? I assume that you left her with Kagome in Edo."

Satori nodded and turned to the palace, leading her son inside. It had been more than a week since he vanished, and there had been no accounts of his whereabouts. She had briefly wondered if he left the country. However, the calls of his pups was guaranteed to bring the father back to his lands, and now he seemed a little calmer and in control of his beast. "Humans need time to heal. She will miss you dreadfully, but in a few years she will learn to live her new life with her new mother, and she will be ready to greet you in a formal setting. However, I would not suggest that you ever see Kagome again, even from afar. Your beast will never forgive her for leaving the pack, and its reaction might prove fatal to the girl. I would hate for Rin to lose another family so soon."

Sesshoumaru growled a warning at the insinuation that he would let his beast kill his lover. She might have rejected him, but he understood the reason, and his beast was more hurt than angry. He hoped that time with his pups would help ease the pain of losing his lover. He paused a moment, looking up at the fading moon over his shoulder, wondering if Kagome was looking up at the moon as well. Raising his head to the sky, he howled in pain, letting the world know that he would never again see the human woman who had stolen his heart.

* * *

Kagome kissed her mother's cheek as she headed for the well. She turned back at the entrance to the well-house, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you guys, but I really do belong in the past. My miko powers would never go to much use here, and the Shikon no Tama seems to think that I am needed in the Sengoku Jidai."

"We understand," her mother whispered. "We will think of you every day and pray for your good health. Tell Inuyasha that we hope his children are very cute, and that he should come see us if he lives this long."

"I'll tell him. I'm going to seal the well, Jiji, so no other youkai can come through."

"Very well. Remember everything I taught you, and good luck with the rest of your training. I know that you will become a powerful miko."

"Good luck, sis. I . . . I love you."

Kagome smiled. "I love you, too, Souta." Unable to speak past her tears any longer, the young woman headed for the Bone-Eater's Well and the past. As she jumped into the blue light, she knew that it would be her last trip through time, and the last time she would ever see her family.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and smiled at the girl waiting for her. Rin was shy around the villagers, remembering other humans who were not so kind, but she always had a warm smile for Kagome. The miko whispered a quick spell to complete the seal on the old well, feeling a tear slip down her face as the power it had always exhibited faded forever. Reaching out, she took Rin's hand and led the girl back to the village and home.

* * *

Kagome stood with the other villagers in the center of Edo as Miroku and Sango took their wedding vows at last. Kaede presided over the affair as the only holy woman in the area, nodding as the tajiya and houshi bound their lives together. Watching the joy on their faces, knowing that they were going to have a long and happy marriage, Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy. She knew that she should be happy for them, but a small part of her was angry that her life with Sesshoumaru was cut short over a curse. If only she could go back in time and convince that miko not to curse the Crescent Moon, she could be happy with the youkai lord. Mentally berating herself for such a selfish thought, the miko smiled as she stepped forward to congratulate the pair.

* * *

Kagome groaned in pain as she leaned her head against a nearby tree, struggling to stop the nausea pulsing through her in waves. She had no idea why she was so sick, but it had been nearly impossible for her to keep any food down over the last few days. Kaede had given her many herbal remedies, but nothing was helping. Eventually, she decided that she would be sick in private so she could escape the pitying looks from her friends and teacher. Feeling her stomach begin to settle down, Kagome sat up and sighed.

"Mother Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin, I'm here."

The little girl joined Kagome near her chosen tree beside the stream, raising one eyebrow quizzically. "Are you sick again?"

"A little, Rin. I don't want to tell Kaede because she'll worry. Why are you out here?"

"One of the women from the village is pregnant and Kaede-sama asked me to find an herb to keep her from having morning sickness."

"Oh." Kagome stood slowly, wary of upsetting her stomach again, and followed her child back to the village. It had been a solid month since she had last seen Sesshoumaru, and she missed him dreadfully. Inuyasha had visited once since then, to tell her that his pups were due within two moons. He promised to visit again when they were born. Other than that, her life had been an unending march of training, gathering herbs, mixing potions, and practicing with her bow. Her powers were growing, but so was her boredom. She passed the time by opening a small school for the village children and teaching them basics like reading and math, as well as plant identification, certain important herbs, and youkai classification. Her students learned the names and positions of local prominent youkai and the story of Naraku's defeat. Soon, the school would accept more students as villages further south finished their harvest and sent their children north to Edo. Over time, she knew that her attendance would grow and the children of Edo and the nearby villages would be the most educated in Japan.

She returned to Kaede's hut, greeting the old miko as Rin placed a handful of herbs in a pile beside the fire. Kaede took them and began to mix another of her large repertoire of herbal medicines, humming lightly to herself.

"Who is this for?"

"Noriko is pregnant again. She is having the same morning sickness she had before, and this was all that helped two years ago. I received word from one of the villagers this morning that a band of coyote youkai has been prowling through the forest near the old well. There seems to be a gathering of other youkai in the area as well. I am worried that the village might be in danger."

"Coyote youkai? We worked with a group of coyote youkai a month ago. Perhaps they know the leader and his daughters. I will go into the forest and see if I can find them and ask what they are doing so near the village." Kagome reached for her bow, swinging her quiver over her shoulder and checking her arrows.

"Be careful, child. Not all youkai are friends to miko."

"I know. I'll be fine. Sesshoumaru . . . Sesshoumaru trained me to use my powers more effectively in a fight. Combined with the practice you've given me with my bow, I think that I can handle a small band of coyote youkai. Rin, stay here and help Kaede-san watch the fire. I will be back shortly."

With that, Kagome headed into the forest, glad to have something to do. She had missed the constant interactions with her human, hanyou and youkai friends that she had become accustomed to over the last few years. Though she loved Rin like a daughter, telling Shippo to leave had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. Also, the loss of the young pups left her maternal instincts with nothing to latch onto. Reaching out with her reiki, Kagome headed into the forest.

She was surprised when three youkai women appeared out of nowhere as soon as she entered the forest. She smiled as she recognized the sisters Senmei, Senritsu, and Shishi, and they smiled back at her. She felt their youki appear as they gestured for her to sit, the two younger women looking at Senmei for leadership.

"I didn't know you guys could hide your youki."

Senmei shrugged, her purple eyes studying Kagome in the shadows under the trees. "Coyote females have that ability because we are small and there are many ookami, inu, and neko youkai that want to kill our pups. It is rare that we find an alliance, uneasy as it was, with an inu lord. My father and brothers have been flaring their youki over the last few days to try and call you to us. Your village might be accepting of youkai, but a band of coyotes might not be welcome. We have come to offer our services to you. In a band of coyotes, there are many patriarchs with mates, sons and their mates, and daughters that form family groups within the larger band. Among the many patriarchs, there is one leader, an older coyote who may or may not be closely related to the younger patriarchs. Our leader angered the leader of another band in our old home and was killed, leaving our band without a leader. In light of this, and fearing the other band, my family and two others have fled here, creating a new band with my father as the leader. We were hoping that we might live in your forests in exchange for our service protecting you from other youkai. Father knows that this is an unusual request, but he feels sorry for the news he had to bring you from the other miko. He did not want you to become unhappy."

Kagome smiled and reached out to take Senmei's hand in a sisterly gesture. "Of course you guys can live here! I'm sorry about what happened to your leader. I know that you guys didn't want anything bad to happen to me and Sesshoumaru, but prophecies cannot be ignored. I'm glad that you did come to warn us, and I'm grateful that I had any time with him at all. What do you guys need from me so that you can live here?"

"We want to try and find a way to completely coexist with the humans of your village. I know that we youkai have a reputation for killing humans and their children, even as humans have a reputation for killing our children and our elderly, but we want to change that. I'm sure we can, if you help us."

"I'd love to! This will take a little thought, however. I think just the three of you should come into the village at first, then when we convince the others that you don't want to hurt us, your family can follow. We can help you build huts on the west side of the village, near the farms, and you can ply any trade you wish. What are you guys good at? I'm a miko and a teacher, for example, what about you?"

"The three of us actually make kimonos for wealthy youkai. Our skills are well-known. We can create simple ones from cotton and more elaborate ones from silk. My father is an accomplished jeweler, and three of my nephews spent the last ten years tending chickens and goats for one of the lesser kitsune lords. My brother and his mate have an eyes for breeding horses, and all of the children of our family can tend fields or beasts. I think that we can help the village a lot, make it grow into a large, wealthy town where humans and youkai would be welcome."

"That's a wonderful idea. Come on, let's get you back to the village so we can present your idea to the elders." Kagome stood, the three youkai sisters joining her as they turned toward the village. Senritsu grabbed Kagome's arm and stepped closer, sniffing lightly and closing her eyes.

"There is something off about your scent, Kagome-san. Something different. Have you changed your diet recently or mated a human male?"

"I don't think I'll ever mate any male, and I have been eating the same as usual. Well, I seem to have problems keeping my food down, but that's about it."

Senritsu nodded as she sniffed again, her eyes widening in shock. She joined her sisters, whining something as her tail waved in obvious agitation. The other two stepped closer to the miko and sniffed her also, Senmei nodding her agreement. Clearing her throat, she looked back at Kagome, searching her eyes for something. "You do not know."

"Know what?"

"Though I thought this was impossible, and though I know that you will be both happy and immensely sad at this news, I must tell you what we have discovered. Somehow, during your time with Sesshoumaru-sama, you became pregnant."

Kagome's blue eyes widened as her body lost all feeling and she slumped to the ground, unconscious. Sighing, knowing that a child was the last thing Kagome needed, Senmei leaned down and lifted the miko in her arms. Sisters in tow, she headed for the village.

* * *

Kagome slowly groaned her way to consciousness as the coyote sisters and Kaede drank tea together. Senmei had told the old miko why Kagome fainted, and Kikyo's sister was not sure what to think. Certainly, Kagome had not planned to become pregnant, certainly she had insured against such a thing, and she could not have wanted to have a hanyou child with Sesshoumaru. No matter what the young miko wanted, no matter that every miko knew it was impossible for a youkai to impregnate a holy woman, Kagome was going to give birth to a hanyou child.

"Are ye awake, child?"

"Oh, my head hurts." Opening her eyes, Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position and accepted the cup of tea Shishi offered. She sipped at the warm liquid, the feeling returning to her extremities. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh. Why?"

Senmei glanced at her sisters, seeing that she was going to have to share the news. "My friend, you were in shock when we told you that you are pregnant."

Kagome's hands began to shake, and she put her cup down before she dropped it. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, placing a hand over her stomach. "Pregnant?"

"We are certain of it."

"With Sesshoumaru's child?"

"Most definitely. For you to be far enough along for your scent to have changed, it must be past the first rejection point. I believe that that point is at three or four weeks in a human. Among coyote and inu youkai, it is within a week."

"Pregnant . . ." She sat there for a moment, trying to absorb it, trying to imagine a tiny life growing inside her. "How is that even possible? I thought my miko powers would kill any child conceived with a youkai. Especially one as powerful as Sesshoumaru." Her eyes widened as they implications of her pregnancy sunk in. "The prophecy . . . if I had not left the pack . . . it would have come to pass."

"Most certainly. But now that you are gone, especially because Sesshoumaru-sama does not know, his pack will be safe."

"And my baby? What will happen to my baby?"

Senritsu reached out and took Kagome's hand, soothing her. "We will bring our family here, teach the humans that youkai are not evil, and they will no longer fear us by the time your pup is born. They will welcome your child as a symbol from the kami that humans and youkai should live and work together. Certainly the kami must have blessed your union to let you conceive."

"Will he ever know his father? Will he be estranged from the Crescent Moon Pack for his entire life? Will he be happy with only humans for companionship? Inuyasha never was. Do you think the prophecy meant that he can never join his pack, or that he can join once I die? Humans don't live that long, maybe he won't mind waiting."

"Calm down, Kagome-san. You are getting excited. Your child's destiny is not written. You do not know if it is male or female, but I guarantee you that it will love you and want to spend as much of your life with you as possible. As for what happens after you die . . . we hope that it is a long time in the future."

"My sisters and I will be here for you," Shishi whispered, the quietest of the three. "Your child will never lack for family, even if its father cannot raise it. As you were there for Sesshoumaru-sama's children, we will be here for your child."

Kagome smiled and grabbed Shishi's hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

TBC


	17. To Start a Family

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

- hr -

Chapter 17: To Start a family

- hr -

Inuyasha growled as he paced back and forth in front of the door to the birthing room. Sesshoumaru sat on the other side of the room from him, ears twitching at each screech of pain from Koyama. A servant knocked on the door to the main room, entering and handing the lord a cup of tea before leaving again. The door between the two rooms opened and the midwife stuck her head out. Inuyasha moved to enter, but the old neko growled at him to stay where he was. "Sesshoumaru-sama, could you please send for more blankets? Your Beta Female will have a large little."

Sesshoumaru nodded and called for a servant, issuing the order as he sipped his tea. "How large a litter is she having?"

"I can feel six bulges, and there are probably more behind them. It seems that she may have as many as nine living pups." Inuyasha's ears flicked forward and he tried to peek around the neko and look at his mate. The smell of blood assaulted his nostrils as she began to grunt, nearly ready to push out her first pup. The neko disappeared into the room again, closing the door.

Koyama looked up at the midwife, eyes red as her beast began to take over. She had stayed in her human form long enough for the midwife to determine her litter size, but now her instincts insisted that she change. With a roar, she shifted into her true form, easily stretching out in the large nest. The room was one of the few in the castle that was large enough for an inu youkai in true form to stretch out comfortably. The neko, an old friend of the family, changed as well, leaning against Koyama's form and purring to ease her labor. The inu relaxed, eyes widening as she began to push her first pup into the world. The midwife's helpers gathered together, waiting to catch the little one.

Koyama howled as her first pup, a female, fell into waiting hands, squirming. The first helper broke the amniotic sac and cleared her nostrils, cleaning her and encouraging her to breathe. The pup squealed, and a crashing sound brought her father through the door. Growling at the midwife and her helpers, Inuyasha took the pup, amazed at how small she was. Though she had human ancestry, the pup was born in her inu form. She was powerful, even so young, and Inuyasha buried his nose in her silver fur. He absorbed her scent, memorizing it, and his growl of happiness filled the room. The pup raised her nose and quieted down, knowing that he was her father, her protector, and she curled into a ball, utterly content. The midwife's helper took the pup, cleaning her and placing her beside Koyama in the nest. The midwife returned to her human form and joined her helpers, knowing that Koyama was calm enough to finish giving birth.

"I think you need to leave. Most females prefer to give birth away from their mates."

"I'll stay and watch, I think."

The midwife rolled her eyes as Koyama began to deliver her second pup. Over the next three hours, she delivered ten pups, including three more females and six males. As she was delivering the afterbirth, Inuyasha picked up each pup and cuddled them, amazed at their power, memorizing their scents, ears flattening against his head as Sesshoumaru entered. He glanced at his Beta Female, heading for his brother and their pups. Inuyasha flattened his ears even further, whining, minimizing his youki to become as unthreatening as possible. Though Sesshoumaru had blessed the pregnancy, it was still possible that he would find the pups weak, or no longer approve, and he could easily kill them. As the Alpha Male, he had the right to kill any pup he did not think was worthy of the pack.

Sesshoumaru stopped beside Koyama and sniffed the pups, carefully probing each one, and he lifted one out of the group for closer inspection. Inuyasha began to whine louder, begging him to approve, begging him not to kill the girl. The little silver pup squirmed and yipped, nose turning up toward Sesshoumaru. Something in the inu lord seemed to soften as he remembered his own pups when they were newborn. Gracing the pup with a rare smile, he replaced her in the nest, turned, and left.

Inuyasha grinned as Koyama closed her eyes, resting after her long labor. He had his family at last.

- hr -

Koyama grinned as she watched the pups squirming around in their nest, too tired from nursing them to move. Inuyasha was sitting to the side, playing with the little silver pup, his golden eyes soft. She was the only one colored in Crescent Moon silver, and it was clear that she was the most powerful of the litter, despite being only three days old. Soon they would change into their human forms for the first time, declaring pack status, and Koyama was certain that the silver female would change first.

She stared off into space for a moment, thinking back to her own tumultuous childhood and the siblings she lost. She missed them all, even her sister, but she wished that she could go back some time, see her family. Maybe not her sister, but certainly her cousins. She felt a tear slip down her cheek at the memory. A gentle hand wiped the moisture away, and she looked up into her mate's kind eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my pack a little."

They both looked up as Sesshoumaru entered the room, Kaori and Akihiko in tow. He looked around, counting heads, before coming to a stop in front of Koyama. "The search for a nursemaid has not gone well. Perhaps one of your relatives would agree to come and help."

"I had not thought of that. It might be worth asking, I suppose."

The silver pup squeaked as she began to thrash in Inuyasha's arms, tail waving furiously. Her parents and pack members watched avidly as her fur began to recede, changing into pale skin, her front legs changing into arms as her ears flattened against her skull and reappeared further down. She slowly changed into a tiny human baby, long fluffy tail wrapped around her body. Inuyasha quickly reached for one of the blankets left in the room and wrapped the girl up, staring at her in amazement. She was so tiny, with her pure silver hair and crimson stripes. Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply in shock as a mark appeared on the baby's forehead. It was a flame, brilliant orange, covered by three crimson stripes. "Fire Stripe," he whispered.

"And from the human an Alpha is born," Kaori proclaimed, her voice ringing with the words of a prophecy. "She is the next Alpha of Fire Stripe Pack."

"That's not possible, Kaori! My sister is the Alpha and her pup will rule."

"You're twins," Inuyasha whispered, staring at his daughter. _Next ruler of the Fire Stripe Pack._ "Kagome taught me this once. She said that identical twins are born in the same sac, like you and your sister. You are from the same egg, you are the same person in two bodies. Our daughter and Kosame's pups are half-siblings because you are both the same person. You were both born with the mark but you let your sister rule. If our daughter is to be Alpha some day . . ."

"Then I must reclaim my pack," Koyama whispered. She looked up at her Alpha, eyes full of indecision. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what should I do? I am a member of your pack, but if what your daughter is right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, reaching down to pat Kaori's head. "She is rarely wrong. I suggest that you wait until your pups are weaned to try something so dangerous. If you have to worry about them, you will not be effective. As soon as they are weaned, I and my children will watch them while you challenge your sister. If you lose, I will train your daughter how to fight so that she might avenge your death and take her place in the Fire Stripe Pack one day."

Koyama nodded. "Then I suppose I must fight. Inuyasha, you must visit Kagome and tell her of this. I imagine it is part of the same prophecy that Kaori has been speaking all along. I will be fine here, with the pups, until you return."

Inuyasha looked at his mate, then up at his brother and the two pups standing by his side. He swallowed and nodded. "I will leave in the morning."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in assent, leading his children out of his Beta's suite. Only his daughter noticed the glint of moisture in his eyes at the mention of his former lover's name.

Sesshoumaru returned to his study, where his other four pups were eating the meal he had caught for them earlier that day. They were on the opposite end of the study from his desk and books, and a line of cushions marked the boundary between their space and their father's space. They knew better than to leave their area before they finished eating, as Sesshoumaru did not want his books covered in blood. Soon the fast-growing pups would be old enough to start patrolling his lands with him, as long as there were plenty of guards to protect them. After that, when they grew larger and faster, they would each be assigned their own guard and be allowed to patrol and wander alone. Sesshoumaru wished that his pack was larger so that Crescent Moon youkai could follow and protect the pups, but the guards would have to do. And when they were about five years old and their survival was more certain, his tutors would teach them to read and write.

The pups looked up and whined a greeting as Kaori and Akihiko joined them. They had already eaten a little, but his daughter had insisted on following him to check on the Beta pups and interrupted her meal. After watching the change, he understood why.

Sesshoumaru sat on a cushion near his pups, watching them eat. He was truly happy to have them, but thinking about them made him think about Kagome, and tears filled his eyes. Angrily, he wiped them away with his left hand, staring at it as he thought about the woman who had returned it to him. Everything in his life, everything in his castle, the slightest flowery scent, reminded him of Kagome. All he wanted was to see her again, though he knew how impossible a wish that was. He hoped that seeing Inuyasha would bring her a little joy.

A tiny hand on his leg brought the lord back to reality. Kaori stared up at him, tears in her own eyes, as she whined. "Don't be sad, Father," she whispered. "Just go get her. Bring her back to us. Then we will all be happy."

"I cannot, Kaori. If I bring her here, you will all suffer. I told you the prophecy of the miko that the coyotes found. We have no reason to believe it was false."

Kaori wrinkled her nose in consternation. "No, we do not. I believe the miko curse, Father, but there is another prophecy to break the Crescent Moon free of darkness, and I believe that this curse is that darkness. I cannot ever remember the entire prophecy, though. Uncle Inuyasha's pup was one part of it, though. And from the human an Alpha is born. I know that it's important. But there is another part, about breaking free of human bonds, that I do not understand and cannot remember."

"Why is my brother's pup important? What will she do? Is Koyama supposed to win leadership of her pack? Is that why the pup is important?"

"No! More than that! She will . . . renew bonds . . . reveal truths . . . bring the light . . . I cannot remember!" Kaori howled in frustration, holding her head with her hands, and her brothers began to whine in confusion. Sesshoumaru lifted the pup and held her to his chest, purring in an attempt to soothe her. Slowly, the Alpha Pup calmed down, tiny claws buried in her father's haori. At home, with his pups, he never wore his armor.

"You do not have to remember, Kaori. I do not understand the prophecy you speak of. All I know is that I will keep you all safe, no matter the cost. I care for Kagome a great deal, and I want to be with her more than anything, but pack comes first. I must protect you, even if that means never seeing her again. I did not make that choice; she did. My beast . . . howls in pain every night, but I will not endanger any of you."

"I just . . . I know that you are meant to be with her, Father. I know that it is your fate."

"And can you see your own fate? You can see the future of Inuyasha's daughter, but you cannot see your own. I do not know if the curse would kill you and destroy this pack. I will not risk that unless I know for sure."

"Nothing is certain," Akihiko whispered. "Not even your prophecy, sister. It can mean so many things. Renewing bonds, revealing truths, and bringing light are all very vague terms. They can mean anything, and you cannot know the truth of the words until the events are already upon you."

"But I miss her."

"I know, sister. We all do."

- hr -

Kagome hummed to herself as she tended the herb garden, Rin planting flowers nearby. After seeing the girl's love of flowers, Kaede gave her small bags of seeds and taught her how to plant them, care for them, and watch them grow. The girl had taken to gardening quickly, pleased to do anything outside. In the time since Kagome and Rin had come to live in Kaede's village, more than three months, the girl had slowly opened up and began to trust people again. Every night, she whispered a prayer to the kami, asking them to watch after her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama, and Kagome had often prayed with her, tears in her eyes.

The coyote band had made quite an impact on the village. At first, the humans were wary of them, but the sisters had a charm about them that even the elders could not resist, and the youkai had become an integral part of village life. Their first three huts, one for each family, they built themselves, but when they decided to build more, the villagers were there to help. With the coyotes around, there had not been another youkai or oni attack, and the villagers had begun to relax. Over time, Kagome knew that the bond between the humans and youkai would strengthen.

Rin squealed in delight as a familiar red blur exploded out of the forest, coming to a stop at the edge of the garden. Kagome smiled as she stood and wiped the dirt off her hands, watching Inuyasha greet the human child with a huge hug. Grinning, he looked up at Kagome, and darkness clouded his features. She walked over to stand beside him, her smile wavering for a moment. "Hello, Inuyasha. I imagine Koyama has given birth by now. How many pups did you have?"

Inuyasha's grin returned. "Ten! Four girls and six boys. It's a really big first litter, and Koyama thinks that they might not all live, but I think they will. All of them were born in true youkai form."

"And? There's something else, I can tell."

"My first pup, a girl with silver hair and red stripes, has declared herself Alpha."

"Crescent Moon already has an Alpha Pup."

"Not of Crescent Moon. Of Fire Stripe."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Koyama was born with the mark. She and Kosame were both Alpha Pup. And now her daughter . . . is she going to fight for her pack? Is she going to challenge her sister at last?"

"Yes. As soon as the pups are weaned. She wanted me to come tell you. I think she knows that she never should have let her sister rule, but she's glad that she joined our pack, if only for a little while. I don't know . . . I don't know what I'll do if she loses. When inu youkai fight, they fight to the death."

Kagome nodded and reached inside her bag, pulling out a small vial. "This is something I have learned how to make recently. It is a healing potion, charged with youkai blood. Whatever happens, if she wins or loses, give her this potion and it may save her life. As long as she is not dead, this potion can help. Give her this, with my blessing."

Inuyasha nodded gratefully and took the potion, freezing as he caught Kagome's scent. His eyes widened as he grabbed her wrist with his free hand, pulling it toward his nose. "What . . . your scent . . . has changed."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, it has."

"Have you mated? Did you take a human already?"

"No, Inuyasha. I have no mate."

"It's something . . ."

"Just don't tell Sesshoumaru, okay?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched back and forth, and Kagome watched the wheels in his mind turning as he tried desperately to decide what was going on. Then it clicked and he took a step back, golden eyes wide as he shook his head in disbelief. "It can't be! That's not possible! Bottom of your fertility cycle . . . you're a miko! This can't have happened!"

"Do you think I wanted to be pregnant when my baby's father will never meet him? I know how miserable you were as a child, and how you longed for your father, and I know that my child will, as well. And there's nothing I can do about it. I'm trying to change this village so that my child will be happy, but I can only do so much. I never wanted this, Inuyasha."

The hanyou shook his head, running clawed fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to say. I can't tell him . . . but Koyama and I will be here for you. I'll visit as often as I can, and we won't let your pup grow up without knowing some of his father's pack. I wish you could tell my brother."

"I can't go back. You heard the curse. You told me how to reject the pack. I can't do anything about it. Please, Inuyasha; don't tell him."

Inuyasha nodded. "I won't. Thanks for the potion. You know . . . you know that he'll look like his father, right? Everyone knew that my father was the Western Lord. These are the same villagers, maybe a generation difference, but they'll figure it out, too. What will you do when rumors get back to my brother about a hanyou child in Edo?"

"There won't be any rumors. The coyote sisters have already begun to circulate stories about different hanyou being born across the country, claiming that it's proof humans and youkai can live and work together. They're saying that a hanyou pup is a gift of the kami, not a curse. Many high-ranking youkai lords have picked up the rumors and spread them. With kitsune hanyou in the West, ookami hanyou in the North, and neko hanyou in the South, who will notice an inu hanyou in the East?"

"The villagers will notice."

"I won't tell them who the father is. I'll tell them that my child is certainly a blessing, child of a miko and youkai, no matter who fathered him. At some point, they'll stop asking questions."

"I hope not. How long do humans carry their pups?"

"Usually nine months. Senritsu says that I have passed the second rejection point, which marks the first third of pregnancy, so I am a little farther along than a human would be. I'll find a way to send word to you when I give birth."

Inuyasha nodded, reaching out to hug the miko. "Good luck."

"You, too."


	18. To Claim a Pack

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 18: To Claim a Pack

* * *

Koyama slipped through the forest, mate at her heels. She could smell the Fire Stripe Pack all around her, and she knew that Inuyasha was on edge entering enemy territory. Until Koyama declared her intensions, they were safe.

The pair stopped as a familiar black-haired inu youkai landed in their path, three hunters at his heels. Tentei growled, his tone barely civil, "To what do we owe the pleasure? Our Lord Sesshoumaru did not mention a visit from his Beta male and nursemaid female in his latest communication."

"Beta Female," Koyama returned, her voice cool and uninflected. "I am the Beta Female of Crescent Moon Pack, daughter of the Alphas of Fire Stripe. As for you, Son of a Delta Male and Omega Female, I require an audience with my sister."

Tentei's aura flared at the insult and the implication that Koyama was better than him, but her words were too careful to allow reciprocation. Then her words sunk in and he took an involuntary step backwards. "Beta Female? Since when are you Beta of Crescent Moon? There has been no announcement."

"It was a minor change in position. A chance mating."

That caught Tentei's attention, and he raised his nose to sniff the air. His three hunters followed suit, growling something to each other as Tentei's eyes widened. "You mated the hanyou brother of Lord Sesshoumaru? You could have chosen a powerful male, but you chose one tainted by human blood?"

Koyama raised a hand to silence her mate's automatic response, indicating that she had the situation under control. "Perhaps he has human ancestry, but please, son of a lowly Omega, tell me of your power. Tell me how strong your pups will be, tell me of the Alpha Pup you have birthed."

One of the three guards snickered at Koyama's words, one of her brother's sons who had helped raise her from childhood. Tentei growled at the offending male, stepping forward and waving his tail in agitation. "My power has not reached its peak. The Alpha Pup will be born when my power is the greatest."

"Really? You think the Alpha of Fire Stripe will be born to you?"

"Of course! I am the Alpha Male, so the Alpha Pup will be my son!"

"Daughter," Inuyasha corrected, smirking slightly. "The Alpha Pup is a girl."

Tentei froze at the words, the three hunters stepping away from him as the import of the hanyou's words sunk in. "A girl? The Alpha Pup has not been born."

"She has," Koyama whispered. "She has been born to the true Alpha of Fire Stripe Pack. My sister and I are the same person . . . both meant to be Alpha. Both born Alpha Pups of Kikka and Koshu. But my father gave me a choice all those years ago, told me that I was the one he wanted to rule. I took pity on Kosame and said that Father chose her."

"That's not true! You know that Father would never choose you, a weakling, to rule this pack! You were always the soft one." Kosame's mocking voice filled the clearing as she entered from the other side, glaring at her twin. "I was always meant to rule, and Father saw that, in the end."

"Our father chose Koyama to be Alpha," Kenparu growled from the trees, emerging into the moonlight. He was Koyama's oldest brother, always a loyal friend, and he had been there when their parents died. He heard Koshu's last command, but at Koyama's request had never spoken of it. As Beta Male in the Fire Stripe Pack, his words were highly regarded. His son moved from behind Tentei and joined his father by Koyama's side. "Father knew that you would be too cruel, too cold to lead. He knew that the male who mated you would be weak, though he pretended to be strong. The best choice for our pack has always been Koyama. She has given birth."

"I have given birth to Katsumi, next Alpha of the Fire Stripe Clan. I demand leadership of the pack."

Kosame growled, tail twitching furiously. "I will not hand over leadership."

"Then I demand the right to challenge you for it."

"You cannot! You swore an oath that you would not challenge for leadership as long as Kosame's mate lived. You swore not to harm her family."

Koyama grinned, fangs bared. "Then I suppose my challenge must be second."

Inuyasha growled a challenge to Tentei as he leapt, claws ready for battle. The dark-haired youkai gasped in shock as he took a step backwards, searching for a way to escape, drawing his sword. Inuyasha dodged the youkai's first attack, slicing into his back as he drew Tetsusaiga and landed behind the Alpha, spinning into an attack stance. The other youkai backed away, wary of the hanyou wielding a powerful sword, and Tentei warily readied himself for battle.

Inuyasha grinned maniacally as he called forth his power, knowing that the youkai in front of him was weak for an inu. He watched as the kaze no kizu sliced through the air, aiming for Tentei, smirking when the youkai found he was too slow. In the end, it was the longest battle Tentei had ever fought, and possible the shortest one Inuyasha had engaged in. The blood of the Western Lord was stronger than the blood of a Delta pup from an unnamed pack, no matter Inuyasha's human blood. He watched as Tetsusaiga took down another youkai bent on making life miserable for him, took down the threat to his daughter's position in Fire Stripe Pack.

Tentei whined in pain, struggling to rise as his blood covered the ground. None of the guards moved to help, his Beta growled at him, and his mate shrugged. "I suppose you should have been practicing more over the years. Alpha position has made you weak."

"Kosame . . ."

"You could not even fight a hanyou! Do not pretend you are worth my pity now." The red-head turned back to her sister, eyes narrowed. "As for you, sister, you may have your fight. However, when you lose, I will find your presumptuous daughter and kill her, as well as any siblings. You were never meant to have pups, and you were never meant to rule. A hanyou cannot be Alpha Male of this pack, and his tainted daughter will never be strong enough to lead us in Hunt."

"She was born in inu form. She is a strong and powerful youkai, thanks to her father's blood. It is you who were never meant to rule, and I see now why Father chose me."

Kosame growled and flared her youki, changing into her true form, Koyama following suit. Kosame did not have the Alpha mark on her forehead in inu form, and her fur was darker than her sister's, a dull rust instead of brilliant red. Though they had been born twins, they had grown into two different youkai.

Kenparu raised his head to the sky and howled, the guards joining him in calling their pack. Dozens of youkai filled the trees, glaring at Tentei's body on the ground, staring at the sisters towering above the trees. The young ones, who had only known Kosame's rule, wondered who would win, wondered what would change. The older ones, those who knew that the former Alpha had two daughters with the mark, hoped that Koyama would win and everything would change for the Fire Stripe Pack.

Two huge inu youkai stared at each other across the trees, eyes red with rage, snarling and snapping, claws digging trenches in the ground. Koyama waited, always the patient one, knowing that her sister would make the first move. She snorted as Kosame lunged, aiming for her throat, a move she had always opened with. Koyama neatly jumped to the side, knowing that the youkai on the ground were perfectly capable of watching out for themselves while the Alpha fought. She jumped as soon as her feet touched the ground, leaping into the sky, daring her sister to follow. Kosame growled jumped up, snapping at Koyama's tail, eyes widening when her twin spun on one foot and swiped her claws across Kosame's side. The Alpha grunted and leapt away, flying higher as her blood dripped on the forest floor. Her ears twitched backwards in confusion as Koyama disappeared, moving too fast for her to follow, appearing underneath her an instant later. Koyama's teeth sank into Kosame's front leg, breaking the bone before she vanished again.

Kosame howled in pain and fury, jumping at Koyama as soon as she reappeared. The other inu barked in amusement as she deftly dodged, kicking out with her back feet and leaving more gashes behind. Kosame paused in mid-air, panting as the pain from her injuries began to increase. In a moment of clarity, she realized that her sister had learned how to turn her jyaki into poison, and had used that poison on her claws and teeth to infect her sister's wounds. Kosame felt the burn of poison filling her veins, and her beast went mad.

Koyama knew as soon as Kosame realized that she had been poisoned. Her sister's youki increased and the inu leapt recklessly, teeth snapping. Koyama jumped away, wincing as she felt a sharp pain tear through her back leg where Kosame's teeth connected. She felt her beast rage, begging to be released, but training with Sesshoumaru had taught her a little more control than that. With some effort, she focused her power and watched her sister move, calculating her power and strength. In an instant, she found a weakness. When Kosame jumped to the right, she stumbled just a little, her injured leg making it difficult for her to land properly.

Koyama growled as she moved into position to attack, carefully broadcasting her planned move. When she jumped, Kosame feigned right and prepared to roll to the left, but her leg trembled under the strain. Koyama shifted her trajectory in mid-leap, wincing at the pain it caused to her spine, and arrowed toward Kosame's exposed throat. She felt her teeth sink in and she bit down, grunting as they fell to the ground once more. She opened her eyes, surprised that she had closed them, and saw a single spark of regret in Kosame's emerald orbs. An instant later, they went dark.

Koyama slowly stood, wincing in pain, blood covering her leg and muzzle. Red eyes cleared to green as she looked down at the youkai gathered around her.

Kenparu looked up at his baby sister, smiling as a familiar mark appeared on her forehead. "As Father said, only one of you can rule. Only one of you can live."

"Only one can live? Surely, Kenparu, Father did not say that."

Kenparu nodded at Kontaru, his litter-brother and Gamma Male of the pack. The other youkai listed to his words as Koyama slowly returned to her human form, Inuyasha by her side. None of the inu youkai noticed when she drank a small potion, sighing in relief as the pain in her back eased. She found that her leg was healing quickly and she was able to stand on her own. "Father said that he knew Kosame would never accept it, but she was not truly meant to lead. In her heart, there was something missing that an Alpha must have. She had no compassion for her family, for her pack. For an Alpha, Pack is everything. Our sister could never put the pack before her own needs, however. Father knew this, and told Koyama that she was meant to lead, but she could only rule if her twin was dead."

"At the time I could not bring myself to challenge my sister, to kill her and her mate. So I lied, to protect her, to keep our pack strong." Koyama sighed and glanced at the two bodies that filled the clearing. "But then my daughter was born and declared herself Alpha of the Fire Stripe Pack. If she was chosen, then that meant that my Father's noble blood flows strongest in her veins. Knowing that she had been chosen, that she would lead the Pack, how could I not guarantee her a chance? Never has the Alpha Pup been born to anyone except the Alpha, and never has the Alpha been born out of the Pack. For the sake of my family, I had to end my sister's rule. Father told me to kill her years ago, and I realize now that I was too soft. I did not want to kill my sister, but I could not let her kill my Pack. I will be Alpha of the Fire Stripe Clan, if you will have me and my mate. If you will not have me, then at least take Kenparu to lead you."

"We will have no one but you, sister," Kontaru announced, stepping forward and falling to one knee. "You have always been our True Alpha. Your mark has even returned."

Koyama raised a hand to her forehead in shock as the other inu youkai also hit their knees, acknowledging their new Alpha Male and Female. Koyama grinned and cut her palm with her claw, holding her hand out to Inuyasha. Raising an eyebrow, her mate drank the offered blood, and Koyama smiled as the Fire Stripe mark appeared on his forehead as well. Overcome with emotion, she raised her head to the sky and howled her joy, her mate and pack members joining her. She was finally back where she belonged.

In the Western Castle, a silver-haired lord heard the call and nodded, knowing that his Betas had found a new place for themselves. He was not entirely happy that his pack had shrunk, but he was glad that his brother finally had the power and position that their father's blood guaranteed them. He was Alpha of a large pack, and he had a wonderful mate. Unlike his brother, Inuyasha was happy.

* * *

tbc


	19. To Have a Child

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 19: To Have a Child

* * *

Kagome eyed the path ahead of her, cursing her swollen ankles and the baby that changed her center of gravity. With one hand on her belly, she headed for the cluster of coyote huts, knowing that the triplets were back from their visit to the West. She wanted news of the Crescent Moon Pack, news of Inuyasha and Koyama, and news of Shippo. It had been months since Inuyasha's visit, and she had no idea if Koyama had been successful in taking over her pack.

"Senritsu-san? Are you home?"

A familiar youkai peeked out of the hut in front of Kagome, yipping a welcome and escorting the woman into her home. The other two sisters were sitting near the fire sipping tea and nibbling on strips of meat from an earlier kill. Senmei grinned at the miko and poured her a cup, gesturing for her to join them. "Well, you are certainly far along in your pregnancy, Kagome-san. How long has it been now?"

"About seven months. I hope he's born soon, because I don't want to waddle around like this much longer. I think that I am close to the end of the pregnancy."

"And how have the village elders responded? Have they condemned you for mating with a youkai?"

"No. I told them that the father was a great hero in the struggle against Naraku and that my child will be a great defender of the village. After mentioning how people treated Inuyasha when he was a pup, I received assurances that my child will not be similarly rejected. I think that he will live a happy life here."

"Yet you want him to become a member of his father's pack one day."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know if Sesshoumaru will accept a hanyou child, as much as he values his pure line, but maybe Kaori will take her half-brother in when she becomes Alpha. I just want my child to be happy some day." She paused a moment, staring into her cup, before looking back up at Senmei. "So, how was your trip to the West? Were all of your trades successful?"

The youkai grinned, flashing one tooth. "We visited with many of the Lesser Lords of the West, including Inuyasha of Fire Stripe and his Lady Koyama. They have a beautiful daughter with silver hair who has declared herself Alpha, and their other nine pups are strong, as well. It's a good thing he has a pack to help raise them, because they seem like a minor handful. They asked about you, and of course I said you are well and soon to give birth to your own pup."

"Did you . . . did you visit the Western Castle?"

Senmei nodded. "Indeed. I was nearly accosted by a pack of very small pups and one kit, practicing their stalking skills. Your Shippo has become so much a part of their family that I would not be amazed if he started barking soon." Kagome chuckled at that, glad that the kit was fitting in so well. "He asked about you, of course; he misses you greatly. I told him that I was sure he would be able to see you when he was older. Kaori seemed a little withdrawn, as if she is thinking about something a pup should not know. I asked her about the darkness in her eyes, but she would not tell me anything.

"Your lord is powerful, commanding with the grace and authority he has always shown, but there is a shadow about him that I could not understand. I think he misses you more than he realizes. I wish there was a way to break this miko curse so you could be with him and not endanger the pack."

"Me, too. The funny thing is, the old Sesshoumaru would have been perfectly happy with a prohibition against mating humans and producing hanyou. This Sesshoumaru, the one I fell in love with, does not feel the same. But a miko curse, especially on a youkai or a family line of youkai, can only be broken by a stronger miko power, and usually there must be a youkai power, as well. I have done some research and talked to the miko who have been passing through here lately, but they all say the same thing. Even I am not strong enough to break this curse."

"If you all combined your powers, could you?"

"It is hard for a miko to let her defenses down long enough to perform a combined spell. Perhaps two or three sisters could, but it is rare to find two miko born into the same family. The last such birth was Kaede, and her sister is dead. Most miko are loners, and this village having two is very strange. They see that Kaede is old and know that I am her apprentice, but if I ever reached the peak of my powers, I would have to leave. Our auras would clash too much. The only person my reiki has embraced is Sesshoumaru, but that is of no help now."

"We will find a way to help you, Kagome. My band got you into this situation, and my band will get you out."

Kagome reached over and took Senmei's hand, smiling kindly. "Thank you. I just don't understand why the traveling miko your father met gave you two conflicting prophecies: one saying that I had to help Sesshoumaru and one saying that I had to stay away."

"Father's theory is that there is some large, overarching prophecy behind this that no one knows in full. Kaori has at times said some rather prophetic things, and some of them seem to match what the traveling miko told us. But it is hard to track down a miko prophecy when the miko is no longer alive."

"I know."

"Your lord did ask about Rin. I told him that she was well and growing quickly. He asked that he be consulted when the day came for her to mate, and I thought that there was no harm in agreeing to that."

"No, I suppose not. She's pretty young; it'll be years before she's ready for a husband." Kagome put her cup of tea down and moved to stand, accepting Senmei's help and heading for the door. It was time for her to return to her daily tasks and stop thinking about Sesshoumaru so much. She froze as an unfamiliar pain shot through her body, starting in the vicinity of her belly, followed a few moments later by a second. The three coyotes surrounded her, carefully leading her back into the hut and helping her lie down on a futon in the bedroom. She stared at them, unable to grasp their motivation, wincing as a third spike of pain shot through her.

"What's happening?"

"You are feeling pain? A clenching sensation in your lower belly?" Kagome nodded and Shishi smiled. "You are going into labor, my friend. Your child has finally decided to join this world."

Kagome smiled, wincing at her fourth contraction. "I remember a little about labor from my biology classes in school, and I thought the contractions are supposed to be more spread out than this."

Shishi tilted her head as her sisters went to gather some supplies to help their friend through childbirth. "Perhaps for a human this is true. However, your pup is half youkai, and an inu one at that. Inu youkai have large litters and typically do not take a long time to deliver each pup. It is something about chemicals the baby gives to the mother when he is ready to be born. I think that you will give birth very fast." She reached over to Kagome's neck, concentrating a minute before delicately pricking the pale skin of the human's neck with her deadly claws. Kagome's eyes widened as she lost most of the feeling in her lower body.

"Forgive me, but I do not think I want to see you in pain. Our poison is far weaker than an inu's, but definitely effective in saving a female from the pain of childbirth. You should still feel the urge to push, but hopefully no pain."

"No, I don't feel any pain," she whispered, glad to have friends like the coyote sisters. An instant later, another contraction rippled across her belly and the other sisters returned with supplies for her and the baby.

Her memory of the next two hours was hazy at best. Something in Shishi's poison kept her barely lucid but thankfully free of pain, and she concentrated on pushing every time the coyote told her to. Shishi checked her dilation every few minutes, her sense of smell telling her when the baby was finally ready to emerge. With one last push, Kagome's tiny child fell into the youkai's hands.

Shishi and Senmei cleaned the infant as Kagome struggled to deliver the afterbirth and Senritsu began to clean the mother. Shishi looked up at Kagome with a toothy grin as she sliced through the umbilical cord. "Your child is a female."

The baby's shrill wail cut through the air at the pronouncement, and the coyotes' ears twitched at the sound. Wincing, Shishi leaned forward and handed the baby, now clean and wrapped in fine linens, to Kagome. The miko took the baby, sapphire eyes wide as she examined her tiny hands and the pair of silver-furred ears on top of her head. The baby seemed to sense that her mother was holding her, and her shrill wail tapered off. The girl, who boasted a dusting of fine silvery blue hair, opened her sapphire eyes and stared up at Kagome, tiny nose twitching. Her eyes flashed gold for a moment as she raised her little hands and grinned, happy to have found her mother. From the bottom of the cloth wrapped around her, a silver tail poked out and began to wag.

"She has a tail," Kagome whispered. "I didn't know hanyou could have tails."

"They are not all like your friend Inuyasha. Some are born with a tail and feet like an inu's, some are born with ears like Inuyasha, and some are born covered in fur. Your daughter is beautiful, Kagome, as often as you stated that you thought it would be male."

The miko grinned as Senritsu helped her sit up. "It just seemed that Sesshoumaru's child would be a boy and look like its uncle. I guessed wrong. She looks just like her father." The baby seemed to think about something for a moment before she glared at Kagome with an imperious expression, ears flattened against her head. Taking a tiny breath, she let out a terrific wail, her hunger beating against Kagome's mind.

"Your pup is hungry, my friend. Inu pups nurse within moments of birth. You should feed her." Kagome untied her sash awkwardly, unable to use both hands, and freed her milk-heavy breasts. The baby's wail was silenced at once as she was offered food. Kagome stared at her baby, mind returning to another inu pup she had nursed, another baby girl with silver hair, and her mind flew to thoughts of the girl's father.

"Seizukiko," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Her name, Shishi. Her name is Seizukiko. I'll call her Sei."

The coyote smiled sympathetically at the human's sad tone. "The kanji . . . they are the ones I am thinking of? The name means what I think it does?"

"Hai, but I will not tell the villagers the kanji. I will tell them different ones so they do not become suspicious about her father. She will know the truth once she is old enough. Inuyasha and Koyama will know, as well, because there is no reason for them not to know. Perhaps she will play with her cousins some day, when the Fire Stripe Pack comes for a visit. Thank you, all three of you, for everything you've done today. The only thing that would make this better would be if her father could be here to see her."

"I know," Shishi whispered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony outside his room and stared east, as if he could see through the mountains to his lover's village. He had been standing there since dawn, knowing that something was happening, knowing that he should be in Edo, knowing that Kagome needed him, but unable to move. His golden eyes widened as he sensed a spike of power, a taste of destiny, and he growled, unable to determine the source. Something new had come, something had changed, something important had happened, and it had something to do with the east. With Kagome.

He spun around, flexing his claws, and found himself facing his mother. Satori's eyes were dark, as if she had also sensed the new power, and the pair stared at each other for a minute. Since they had returned from destroying Naraku, Satori had spent her time in her own palace, and had only just returned to visit her son and grandchildren. "You felt it."

"Yes."

"You know the source."

"It felt like it was coming from the East, yes."

"I must go and investigate."

"You must not go. If you do . . . your beast will want her again. You will not be able to control it a second time, and you will Mark her. Taking that human as a mate would destroy the pack and kill your pups. Your lands will be overrun once your daughter's claim is forfeit, and you will no longer be Lord of the West. Is that what you want? To lose your lands because of a stray power spike?"

"It was more than that. I felt a touch of . . . destiny."

"A destiny of destruction, my son. You heard the prophecy, you know the curse. Your lover admitted that there are no youkai in her time. If you wish to change that future, you must restrain yourself. If Kagome was dead, you would know. A spike of power could have been anything, such as the birth of a powerful miko or an Alpha Pup somewhere in the East. It could have been anything."

"This Sesshoumaru must know."

"Then ask your half-brother to look into it. It would be an excuse for him to visit his human friends."

Sesshoumaru gave a sharp nod, knowing that his mother had offered a good alternative. "One of my pups will travel with them, to train along the way," he decided. "Akihiko is strong and will be a fine warrior one day. He will go. His report as well as my brother's will be enough." Unlike his mother, he was now willing to ignore Inuyasha's human ancestry when he talked about him in casual conversation. He wasn't sure why he had become so lenient toward what he had once considered a stain on their family honor, but Kagome had changed him a lot.

"That is a fine way to train the pup." She inclined her head regally as she considered something, her golden eyes thoughtful. "I had not heard your brother since I arrived this morning. Were his pups born?"

Sesshoumaru grinned, his fangs showing, as he realized that his mother had no idea. "Ah, Mother, you have been away far too long. My brother's mate did indeed give birth, to a fine litter of ten pups born in true form." Satori's eyes widened at that, surprised that a hanyou, even one as admittedly powerful as Inuyasha, could father full youkai. Her son's next words shocked her beyond all reason. "Upon changing, Koyama's first child, a female colored in silver, declared herself Alpha of the Fire Stripe Pack. Koyama and Inuyasha went to Fire Stripe, defeated Tentei and Kosame, and became the Alphas."

"Alpha . . . an Alpha pup with a hanyou father. How can it be that his pup is so powerful when he is a mere hanyou?"

"Inuyasha is more than a result of a pairing between an inuyoukai and human. He is of the Crescent Moon blood, and he is a pup of Inu no Taishou. My half-brother is very powerful, and now he is the Alpha of one of the three most powerful packs in the West. I think he has risen quite a lot from the position of his birth."

Satori stared at her son, unable to think of anything to say. With a curt nod, she excused herself from the room, leaving the Lord of the West to return to his silent vigil. A few minutes later, he called for Jaken and ordered him to summon the Fire Stripe Pack to the Western Castle. Then he waited.

* * *

TBC


	20. To Keep a Secret

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 20: To Keep a Secret

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and counted heads, wondering how he could convince his brother that Akihikomaru should not go to Edo. He knew what had happened, he knew that Kagome had given birth, and there was no way he could tell Sesshoumaru that. He accepted the assignment, feigning ignorance, and took his nephew into the pack. Akihiko was a little nervous about being away from his pack, his siblings, and especially his father, but he knew that he was safe with his uncle and the Fire Stripe inu youkai.

Inuyasha gathered his pups and introduced them to Akihiko, watching as Katsumi, the Alpha Pup, examined the boy. She apparently approved of Kaori's Beta and began to introduce her brothers and sisters. Inuyasha bowed to Sesshoumaru and turned to leave the Western Palace, freezing as a familiar voice called his name.

Satori joined Sesshoumaru and stared at the Fire Stripe Pack, golden eyes unreadable. "Well, you have certainly done well for yourself. An entire pack of your own."

"Hn."

If Satori was surprised to hear Sesshoumaru's famous monosyllabic response from his half-brother, she gave no sign. "An Alpha Pup, I hear, and born in inu form at that. Tell me, was it hard to kill that insufferable whelp Tentei?"

Inuyasha grinned, baring a fang. It seemed that Satori was declaring a truce, now that he had a pack and position of his own. "As if a weakling like him could be stronger than my father's blood."

"Indeed. Take care of those children, Inuyasha."

"Naturally." Bowing slightly, Inuyasha returned to his pack, watching as they created a protective circle around the pups. Smiling at Koyama, he led the group east, toward Edo and Kagome.

* * *

"There's a whole pack of inuyoukai coming this way! Kagome-san, please do something about them!"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead, already tired of the Headmaster's youngest son. He never quite trusted that most youkai were decent and the coyotes would protect the village from the ones that were not. "I will greet them in the forest. You have nothing to worry about," she assured him. She shooed him out of her home before turning to Rin. "Sometimes these villagers are quite a handful. Watch Seizukiko while I take the sisters to investigate this."

"Okay, Kagome-san. I will also finish making her new toy today."

"Good. I know she'll like it." Shouldering her quiver and grabbing her bow, the miko headed into the woods again. She gave a sharp whistle on the way, a call the sisters had taught her to use when she was going to confront youkai. Shishi, Senritsu, and Senmei arrived moments later, Sango and Miroku with them.

The tajiya hugged her friend, watching Miroku's infamous hand as the houshi did the same. Despite the fact that he was married with a baby on the way, Miroku still groped women on occasion. Thankfully, he kept his hands to himself. "What's all the fuss for, Kagome-chan?"

"One of the headman's sons said a large group of youkai was spotted in the woods. I can sense them a little, but they are hiding their youki from me. We are going to investigate, since that seems to be my primary job description these days."

Sango grinned. "I suppose they are getting used to being safe. How is Seizukiko?"

"Fine. Hungry all the time. I can never get a good night's sleep with her around."

Sango rubbed her own belly, the bulge barely visible. "I suppose that I will have to deal with that soon. Only four moons to go."

"You will have me to help you, my lovely Sango. There is nothing to worry about."

Something in Miroku's cheerful words stung Kagome, and she paused mid-step, thinking about the father of her child who could not be around to help her. Tears sprang to her eyes and she dashed them away angrily, smiling at her friends. "It's nothing."

"You are thinking about him again."

"Yeah, Senmei, I am. I'm sorry to do that so often."

"It is natural when you lose someone." The coyote raised her nose to the sky and sniffed, narrowing her eyes. "They are close. Part of the scent is familiar to me. Come, they are stopping inside the forest, and there are a lot of them."

They reached the area where Senmei scented the intruders and stumbled upon a sight none of them had expected. A squealing inu pup barreled past Kagome, six or seven more on her tail, another small group waiting on the other side of the clearing for the pup to run into them. The pup, a female with silver hair, sensed the trap, feinted to the right and leapt away, to the left, leaving the pups chasing her to collide with the ambush group. Stopping a few feet away, just beside Kagome, the pup with silver hair and red stripes on her face grinned her triumph.

"You think I would fall for that? Foolish pups! I am the Alpha Pup and above such trickery." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and froze, emerald eyes widening as she realized that they were not alone in the clearing. Turning slowly, she looked up at the miko towering above her, counting three coyote youkai, a houshi, and a tajiya. Instantly recognizing six threats to her life, the pup flashed away, howling for her parents. Nine of the other pups glanced at the intruders and followed their leader, only one male staying behind. His pale blue eyes studied Kagome a moment before he sniffed and grinned, running and leaping into her arms.

"Mother Kagome," he whispered, his golden tail wagging. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Akihiko." She buried her nose in his hair and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, remembering her time with his family. A moment later, a crashing noise announced the arrival of Inuyasha and Koyama, come to see what frightened their children. The hanyou grinned and crossed his arms over his chest when he realized how little threat there was.

"Oi! Gonna ignore me all day?"

Kagome grinned and kissed Akihiko's forehead before placing him on the ground and turning to her friend. "Sorry, Inuyasha; I had my hands full. I'm guessing those were your pups? All ten of them?"

Sango gasped, eyes flying to Koyama, feeling sympathy for the youkai who had given birth to them. The three coyote youkai bowed their heads in greeting, backing away and leaving the humans and inu alone. "Ten?"

Koyama grinned. "They are a handful, for certain, but I have an entire pack to help rear them. Thankfully, I will not go into heat again for a few years, so they will have plenty of care and attention. Did you see Katsumi's mark?"

"I'm guessing she's the one that sounded the alarm. I did see it."

"She's the reason we have this pack. I am grateful for that. Sango, it seems that you have a pup on the way."

The tajiya blushed. "Yeah. Miroku is determined to start that family as soon as possible. I think it's a boy, as much as it moves around."

"I thought mine was a boy, too," Kagome reminded Sango, grinning. "I was wrong."

Koyama squealed in delight. "A girl, Kagome! Your pup is a girl!"

"Pup?" Akihiko's question froze the group as he stared up at the adults. His blue eyes darkened and he took a step back, anger coloring his aura. "So soon after you left us, another male has mated you? Did you forget my father so quickly? He spends his days staring into the east, thinking about you, missing you, and you have replaced him? How could you betray my pack that way? I thought you loved us."

"I do, Akihiko," Kagome whispered, squatting down so she was on eye level with him. She thought of Sesshoumaru, standing on the balcony of his room and thinking about her, missing her, and tears sprang to her eyes. "I miss you all so much and I want nothing more than to come home to you, but that is not possible. Especially not now."

"Because you have a child with another male?! Because someone else claimed you!"

"No one claimed me, Akihiko. I am still alone, still missing Sesshoumaru, and I doubt that I will ever mate anyone."

"Then where did the baby come from?! Koyama said that you have a pup!"

"Come and see her, then you'll understand."

Akihiko crossed his arms and glowered at the miko, nodding slowly. Inuyasha whispered something to his mate and joined Kagome, the small group heading back to her hut. He had hoped to keep Akihiko from finding out about the child, but it seemed impossible to do so. He only hoped that the pup would not tell his father what he saw.

The trip to Kagome's hut was a short one. Many villagers greeted Inuyasha as they passed, wondering about the mark on his forehead but knowing better than to ask. They reached the hut and all of them entered, Sango and Miroku sitting near the fire while Inuyasha and Akihiko followed Kagome into her bedroom.

Rin looked up from the toy she was carefully stitching, grinning at the inu youkai pup. "Akihiko! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Hi Rin. I didn't really expect to be here myself." He looked up at Kagome as he sniffed the room, following his nose to the crib in the corner. The young pup pulled the blanket back and stared in shock at the hanyou pup lying there. She opened her sapphire eyes and stared at the boy hovering over her, sniffing the air. She recognized him as family and she raised her hands, wanting to be closer.

Akihiko carefully lifted the pup, his nose twitching. "She . . . she is of my pack."

"Not really. I had to renounce the pack to protect the six of you. But she is your father's daughter."

"A hanyou pup . . . I thought my father did not want a hanyou pup. And the curse my sister told me said that a hanyou could bring about the ruin of our pack, or raise us to the heights of power." He looked up at the only mother he had ever known, tears in his eyes. "This is why you cannot come back? Grandmother's curse?"

"You guys are safe as long as I am here and not there. Please understand that I would come back if I could."

"The miko who cursed my family better be glad she's dead, or I would rip her apart," the pup growled, his eyes flashing red. "I wish there was no curse so we could all be happy," he whispered, looking at the baby in his arms. "And all together."

"I know," Kagome whispered, pulling the boy and infant into her arms. "I never wanted any of you pups to know, since now you will want to be with her. She might be your family but she cannot live with you. Promise me that you won't tell your father, your brothers, Shippo, or Kaori."

"I promise, as long as you let me come see her whenever I want to. I can do it without Father becoming suspicious."

Kagome smiled. "Very well. I think we can arrange that."

* * *

Inuyasha bowed to his brother, Akihiko standing by his side. "We visited Edo as you asked, but we found nothing that would have caused you alarm. Recently, a band of coyote youkai has taken up residence in Edo, three families including the three sisters who helped us. Other than a few births recently, nothing is out of the ordinary. Kagome thinks that a recent battle with a group of lizard youkai might be what you sensed."

Sesshoumaru nodded, waiting for his son to return to his side. "Did you enjoy your visit with Kagome?"

Akihiko nodded, grinning widely. "I did, Father. Thank you for letting me travel with Uncle Inuyasha. I had fun playing with Rin, and Sango-san is expecting a pup. I hope that I can go back and play with both of them sometime soon."

"I suppose that can be arranged. Go find your siblings now; Jaken is serving food." Akihiko dashed off at the offer of food, Sesshoumaru turning back to Inuyasha. "And Kagome, was she well?"

"She misses you, all of you guys, but she seems to be doing alright. She wants me to make sure that you aren't neglecting yourself missing her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at his brother's words. It seemed that Kagome was as perceptive as always. "You assured her that I am well and taking care of the pups consumes all of my time."

"I told her that you stare at the moon every night and that you sometimes forget to eat. She told me that I ought to hang around until you are better."

Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru does not require supervision."

Inuyasha raised his hands in defense. "I know, but I had to promise to look in on you. I'll only stay until after the meal tonight. I'm sure you'll throw a fine feast to celebrate a visit from one of your lesser lords and his pack."

The brothers stared at each other as Sesshoumaru tried to convince Inuyasha to relent, to leave him in peace and solitude. It became clear that the Fire Stripe Alpha had a will to match his own and would not leave until he was sure that the Western Lord was eating. With a sharp nod, Sesshoumaru conceded defeat for possibly the first time in his life.

"Of course."

* * *

TBC


	21. To Let Her Go

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 21: To Let Her Go

* * *

Inuyasha gathered his pups and assigned three members of his pack to watch them on the trip back to their lands. Koyama was bidding Sesshoumaru's pups farewell as the Lord watched the activity, motionless. As the Fire Stripe Pack finally gathered together and headed south into their area of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru took his pups back into the castle. Akihikomaru was acting strangely, a result of his prolonged trip away from his family, no doubt, so the lord ordered Jaken to entertain the pups for the night. He mentally checked off the tasks he had decided to accomplish that night and found nothing lacking, turning to retire to his study.

Sesshoumaru reached the study doors and froze, uncertain about entering for some reason. Deciding to yield to his instincts, the taiyoukai headed for the upper floor of the castle instead, walking onto a balcony and seating himself on a large cushion shielded by the overhang. Safe from the elements and finally able to enjoy the silence, Sesshoumaru looked east, toward Edo and Kagome, and let his thoughts return to the time they had spent together. He did not move all night.

* * *

Kaori watched her father for an hour, her brothers and Shippo sitting in a half-circle behind her. Sesshoumaru had not moved in a week, had not eaten, and had not slept. Sometimes, youkai could go much longer without taking care of themselves in a battle situation or when tending newborn pups, but their father was only sitting and missing Kagome. Kaori had learned that her grandmother prevented Sesshoumaru from visiting the human, afraid that his beast would try to claim her. The pup knew that until she was older and her visions were clearer, Sesshoumaru would continue to take his mother's advice over hers. Resigned to waiting, the pup decided that her father could not be allowed to sulk any longer.

Standing, Kaori walked the few steps to join the Western Lord, staring up at her father. Sesshoumaru looked down at the pup and smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "What are you doing here? You pups should be playing in the garden."

"We're sick of playing. We want to go hunting and patrolling. I want to see that lands that I will rule and meet the lesser lords I have to keep in line. You will take us to patrol today and stop staring across the country."

Sesshoumaru stared at his daughter, considering her demand. Sighing, he stood and reached for his swords, slipping them into his obi. "Very well. But if you plan to have me treat you more like adults, I expect you to learn how to defend yourselves, as well. It will be a long journey to visit all of the other lords."

Kaori raised her head high in acceptance of the challenge. "I know that I and my brothers are ready, Father."

"Very well."

* * *

Shippo crossed his arms as he stared at the assembled pups of the Flower Storm Pack. Tsukiko and Takeshi had eighteen children with them, some nearly old enough to mate, some still young enough to play with Sesshoumaru's pups. The young kitsune had been surprised when Sesshoumaru brought him on the tour of the Western Lands, but he was glad that he was being included in the pack. Kaori sat beside him, nibbling on a sweet fruit one of the pups had offered her, waiting for her brothers to wander away so she could speak with Shippo in private.

"I spoke with Akihiko after his trip to see Kagome."

"Yeah?"

Kaori nodded. "There was no pup. Our herbs were unsuccessful."

Shippo growled in frustration, a trait he had picked up from the pups. "After all the work we did to get the herbs in her ramen in the first place! Did the Rights not go as planned? Was there a problem or something and Naraku interrupted?"

"I don't know, Shippo. I never got a chance to see if the Rights were completed. It can take a few days for the female's scent to change. Kagome rejected the pack, cast off my father's blood if she received any at all. The ritual to cast off the pack is the same for an unbonded lover, a female who is being courted, or a bonded lover. There's no way to know. Only the three in attendance could tell us, and they would never speak to a pair of pups about that sort of thing. There's no way to find out."

"You're sure there's no pup? They might have kept it a secret from Akihiko when he visited. I don't know why, though."

"Why is easy. Uncle Inuyasha would do it to protect this pack from the miko curse. Even I cannot deny the validity of the wandering miko's words. However, my brother would not have been invited back if there was something to hide from him."

"So what do we do, Kaori? Your plan hinged on a hanyou pup saving us all."

"We will have to save ourselves, I suppose. Give me a few years to think of something."

* * *

Seizukiko glared at the toy on the floor, blue eyes narrowed in determination. She had been playing with it peacefully when it fell out of her hands and landed on the floor, very far away. Her tiny ears twitched back and forth, unsure if she should try to retrieve it, but there was no one else around to get it. Determined, the toddler sunk her claws in the wood of her crib's railing, pulling herself up until she could just lean over the edge. Lifting her tail, she moved her center of gravity forward and squealed as she fell, landing on her belly on the floor. She crawled over to her toy and picked it up, letting out a fierce growl warning it to behave.

Looking around, she realized that the little room she lived in had an opening. Crawling closer, she found that the opening, covered by a heavy fabric, led to another room that also had an opening. Feeling adventurous, the toddler headed out the door, through the living area, and into the sunlight of the Great Outdoors. She paused a moment there, nose raised high as she gathered information about this new world. She had never been here before, never seen so much green, and certainly had never scented so many humans and youkai. One scent in particular called to her, its deep, musky aroma setting it apart from the weak scents of the coyotes and the earthy scents of the humans all around. With only a moment's hesitation, Seizukiko abandoned her toy and crawled out of the hut, heading for the interesting smell.

The hanyou pup squealed as she was lifted into the air. Her mother's scent surrounded her and she growled in irritation. She had lost the interesting scent she was following.

Kagome shook her head at her wandering daughter, kissing the girl's silver ears. "Where were you going, Sei? Did you see something interesting?"

"Probably smelled something interesting," a young voice piped up from Kagome's feet. Seizukiko squirmed, demanding to see the person who spoke. She was handed off into another set of arms, and that strange musky scent she had been following surrounded her again. She sighed as her nose began to work in earnest, taking in that smell.

Akihiko chuckled at the baby in his arms. "She recognizes me as her brother, Mother Kagome. It was probably my scent she chased out here. Inu youkai want to be around family. It's an instinct. We recognize family members by scent."

"How can her sense of smell be that strong? She's only half youkai."

"Uncle Inuyasha has a very developed sense of smell, even though most of his other senses are weak in comparison to a full-blooded youkai." Akihikomaru smiled as he nuzzled the pup. "I'm glad I can come see you, baby sister."

"I'm glad she'll get to know someone in her family."

* * *

"The years pass so quickly, Inuyasha."

The hanyou looked up from his report, one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned away from the window. "It has been more than ten years since I last saw her, a full decade of human life. My pups are growing well, they are strong, and they are learning to fend for themselves. Soon they will form a true pack hierarchy among themselves. In a mere hundred years, they will be mated and have pups of their own. And I will still not have seen her."

Inuyasha sighed, twitching his ears. Over the years he and his brother had come to understand one another and no longer fought, no longer argued. After Inuyasha's second litter of pups, they had begun to see more of each other so their children could play and later train together. Inuyasha wished that he could tell Sesshoumaru about Seizukiko, but it would only cause the taiyoukai more pain. "You'll see her when Rin is ready to wed. You already agreed on that."

"True. But I know Mother will be there to make sure that I do not touch her and do not talk to her any more than necessary. That is not the reunion I wish for."

"I know."

"The fault lies with this curse. If Kagome had been born youkai . . . there would be a chance. I could have taken her for a mate. We would have pups by now, strong pups with her blue eyes." Sesshoumaru turned at the sudden change in Inuyasha's scent. "What? What is it, brother?"

Inuyasha froze for a second, desperately searching for an excuse. He felt a stab of guilt at Sesshoumaru's words, thinking about a blue-eyed hanyou who might never know her father. "It's just . . . I feel bad about the whole situation. I've got a mate I love, a pack who supports me, and a lot of fine youkai pups. If there was a way for me to bring her back, you know I would."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed. Certainly it must be almost time for Rin to mate, now that you mention it. Certainly she has many suitors by now. You must go to Kagome and bring Rin here so that she might visit with me and the pups. I understand Mother's reasoning for sending her away, but there is nothing stopping her from visiting."

"I'll go in a few days. Right now, we have the issue of the three villages between my lands and the Green Mist Pack's lands. They've been monopolizing the trade even though we have an open agreement."

Sesshoumaru reached over for the report, turning his concentration to the agreement.

* * *

TBC


	22. To Let Years Pass

Light of My Life

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 22: To Let the Years Pass

* * *

"Emiko! Kazuki! Yoshiro! Come get your supper!"

Kagome grinned as Sango's three children rushed in from the yard, covered in dirt and grass, having been playing some game before their mother called. Yuki, her youngest daughter, was too young to play outside with the other children, so she was already inside and clean, ready to eat. Seizukiko had been reading a scroll on inuyoukai while Rin was making her sister a new obi to go with the kimono the coyote sisters had made. Sei's tenth birthday was fast approaching, and Rin's nineteenth would come soon after. The young woman was not eager to marry, but she was past the age that most humans were wed, and many women in the village who were her age already had one or two children. She knew that she would have to marry soon, but she hoped that Kagome would let her put it off a little longer.

Kagome listened to Sango scold the three children and send them down to the stream to wash. Miroku sat in the corner praying, as he did every day before supper, and paid little attention to the antics of his offspring. The two boys took after him; Kazuki at only six already spent far too much time around the village girls. While the other boys his age were avoiding them like the plague, he was eager to be as friendly with as many girls as possible. Yoshiro, at three, did whatever his brother did, but it was clear that he was called to be a houshi, just like his father. Emiko was the leader of the siblings, keeping everyone in line or leading them into trouble, whatever she felt in the mood for. The nine-year old had the temperament to be a tajiya, though there was little call for them these days, and she could well become a fine warrior. Yuki was too young to do much more than eat and sleep.

Kagome turned back to her scroll and sighed. She was twenty-six years old and still had no husband, no family other than Seizukiko. She loved her daughter, but she was lonely. Though she and Sesshoumaru had only slept together three times total, she still dreamed about his touch and missed him every night. In ten years, she hadn't been able to find someone to love or someone who could help her raise a hanyou pup. She understood what Inuyasha's mother had gone through when he was a child, in a world that frowned upon the mixing of youkai and human blood.

"Is Akihiko due to visit soon?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up from her reading and smiled, thinking back to the last time she had seen the boy. It had almost been two years, since Yoshiro was a little baby, that the youkai had visited. "I'm not really sure, Sango. He never announces when he'll return. I imagine he'll come for Sei's tenth birthday party, since he tries to show up every year. Last year he couldn't come because of that training in Hokkaidou, but he should be free this time."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Sei?"

"What does Father look like? This scroll says that noble youkai will have a family crest on their forehead that marks them as the Alpha or leader of their family group or Pack, and often they will also have secondary markings. Many of the neko tribes have spots, some kitsune tribes will have no markings, many of the ookami tribes have irregular stripes, and inus tend to have very regular pairs or trios of stripes on their face, wrists, hips and legs. Does my father have stripes? Uncle Inuyasha doesn't, but Aunt Koyama has stripes on her face and hands."

"Your uncle is a hanyou like you, remember. Hanyou will not always have stripes or any markings at all. However, you might have noticed that Inuyasha is developing faint stripes on his cheeks, a pair of maroon lines that will become stronger as he ages. With a pack, a full youkai mate, and youkai pups, his powers are growing and he is merging with what we humans call 'his beast'. Full youkai are already merged with their 'beast' and therefore carry markings. Your father has maroon-colored stripes in pairs, on his face, wrists, hips, and legs. He also has a stripe above each eye and pointed ears."

"Are his eyes gold like Uncle Inuyasha's? And is his hair silver like mine?"

Kagome chuckled and leaned over to ruffle her daughter's silvery blue hair. "You know this already. Yes, his hair is silver, but a pure silver with no other colors in it. And his eyes are a golden color. He has a mark on his forehead, a crescent moon that made him the Alpha of his pack. His daughter has the same mark."

"His other daughter," Sei whispered, turning away. "His heir, his full-blooded youkai daughter. He has no idea that there are two daughters."

"He can't know, Sei. As long as I live, I'm a threat to his pack. I didn't make the curse, but I can't fight it. You will meet him some day, I promise."

Seizukiko nodded, but the darkness remained in her blue eyes. All she wanted was a father, and until she was an adult, it was the one thing she could not have.

* * *

"You have been alone far too long. The others of the court think that you put yourself too far above youkai law. They think you do not care about the Western Lands."

"Mother, we have had this conversation before, many times. This Sesshoumaru does not feel like taking a mate at this time. There will be no more discussion."

"That cannot be your answer, son. There are some among your extended family that think you are not right to rule, and they question Kiyokaoriko's mark. They would see her dead and another in her place."

Sesshoumaru growled and whirled on his mother, barely restraining himself from burying his claws in her throat. "Do you threaten my daughter?"

"I do not," she replied imperiously, "but there are some that do. My son, I only want the best for this pack. You must have a mate, if only for appearance sake. I promise to find you one that is pleasing on the eyes, some quiet fourth or fifth daughter with no hope of marrying noble. She will be grateful for your mark and will not demand your seed. She only needs to be here to protect your children. It is all I ask of you."

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to the window, staring out across his lands. He knew that he would be forced to take a mate eventually, but it had only been ten years and he was not ready to bid Kagome's memory farewell. "It seems I have no choice. Bring me some decent number of candidates and I will examine them. My children will have a say in the choice, and I expect her to come with a sizeable dowry. I cannot have the other lords think that I trivialize the mating process."

Satori grinned and bowed. "It shall be done."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat calmly behind his desk as four young inuyoukai were presented to him. His children sat arranged to one side, dressed in their finest kimono and looking very noble. Akihikomaru had been fidgeting all day, insisting that he would rather keep a play date with Sango's pups than help choose a new mother. Sesshoumaru had no idea why the boy was so eager to go to Edo, but he promised he could go in seven or so days once the entire process was completed. Shippo had asked to be excused from the process since he was not one of Sesshoumaru's biological children and an inuyoukai might be hesitant if she thought she had to raise a kitsune. He was off patrolling along the eastern border with one of the lesser lord's armies, helping them establish better relations with the small kitsune tribe nearby.

The first woman was willowy and pale, seventh daughter of a fine house. Her father was the younger brother of Hitoshi of the Dark Forest Pack, and most of her siblings were mated already. She had resigned herself to an Omega position in her pack, but her pale lavender eyes captivated many inu males who were too low a station for her father to care. Rumors indicated that she had a soft spot for pups but no wish to go through the effort to bear them herself. A union with Sesshoumaru, who already had an Alpha Pup, would be perfect for Fuyumi.

The second woman was dark, her burgundy hair setting off her hazel eyes. She was only a distant cousin of Kumiko, Alpha Female of Green Mist, but she had been raised in court and carried herself well. Her manners were perfect, but her smile was cold, as if she did not welcome any intimacy with another youkai. He imagined that her drop of noble blood had not been enough to earn her favor in court and none of the nobles would let her mate their sons. However, she seemed powerful enough, if unwilling to let her more common blood mingle with the nobility. She wished to be an important part of court life without producing more pups to be scorned for their near-common status. Haruki was cool but she had always been kind to pups born to a purer noble line.

The third youkai seemed disinterested in the entire affair, as if mating and pups were not important to her. She was Tsukiko and Takeshi's fifteenth daughter, so far removed from the Alpha Pup that she was raised purely by the pack and almost never hunted with her parents. She was a fine female, with emerald eyes and golden hair, but she had rejected every mating suit offered her in the past three hundred years. She was supple and lithe, a fine fighter on par with her brothers, but rumors claimed that she spent her nights in the company of commoner females, youkai and humans, and derived her sexual pleasure from them. A female who was not interested in Sesshoumaru because he was male might prick at his pride but suited his needs perfectly. If she demanded a harem of females, as long as she carried out her duty to the pups, she would have them. She would devote her attention to the only female pup for certain, and Kaori would grow into a fine fighter. Yurieko could be a fine mate for Sesshoumaru.

The fourth female was small, short for a youkai but slender with an odd beauty not often found in inuyoukai. She had dark blue hair, nearly black, and her eyes were a blueish gray color. Her stripes were cerulean, and her family was only vaguely related to Chiyoko of Morning Leaf. She had not been raised in the court, but she carried herself with nobility nonetheless. Sesshoumaru glanced at the file on his desk, wondering why his mother had included the girl. She had been raised in a village with humans. She had no interest in youkai because they were arrogant and did not care about the people she called friends. She knew that Sesshoumaru cared for humans, and she had accepted the suit for that exact reason. She would never want to sleep with him, and she would always care for his pups, teaching them to protect the weaker humans in the Western Lands. The female, Irunami, was a strange female, but well-suited for Sesshoumaru's needs.

Sesshoumaru listened to all of the suits, accepted each female as a potential mate, and summoned Jaken to escort them to their guest rooms. He was dreading the next few days, when he would court each one formally, introduce them to the other lords as a potential Lady of the West, and then choose one in the end and mate her. All he could think about as he watched them leave was how much he missed Kagome's warmth, companionship, and love. All he wanted to do was ask her advice, and it was the one thing he could not do. Dismissing his pups, Sesshoumaru stared at the papers his mother had given him, trying to decide which female would be the least intolerable mate.

* * *

tbc


	23. To Discover a Secret

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 23: To Discover a Secret

* * *

Shippo smiled as he followed Jinro, his new friend from Seven Petals Tribe, on a patrol into the Eastern Lands. Jinro was the fifth son of the Lord of the Eastern Lands, and a fine commander in his own right. Shippo's commander from the inu army had given him leave to join the kitsune in the East for a few days, knowing that the adopted son of the Western Lord would form a valuable bond with many sons of the Lesser Lords. Those bonds could help Sesshoumaru strengthen his many treaties with the East and perhaps open a few new trade routes. As much as he appreciated Sesshoumaru's guidance and protection over the past ten years, Shippo only wanted to visit Kagome and see Sango and Miroku's pups. He was jealous of Akihiko's many visits over the years, and he was not about to pass up a chance to see his adoptive mother once more.

"Shippo-kun, why do you live with the inuyoukai? I'm certain there is a kitsune family that would have taken you in years ago."

"I'm sure, Jinro-kun, but Mother Kagome asked Sesshoumaru-sama to watch after me, and he would not see passing me off to another family as keeping that promise. I was raised well, I can fight well, and I have an alliance with the Western Lord that few of our kind will ever have. I think I have done well."

"Indeed, you are a fine fighter." The taller youkai, his dark red hair cut short to keep it out of his way in battle, fiddled with his sword as they walked. Eighteen other kitsune youkai walked with them, heading for a coyote village nearby where they would be welcome to stay the night. They had been marching for days from the Western border to meet with Lord Taro and Lady Megumi to offer their report on the border. Jinro had not seen his family in eighteen years, having been on patrol that long, and he knew that he would be pulled off active duty when he returned. It was time for him to mate, his hundredth year, and he was looking forward to a female and kits to raise. Shippo was nearly the same age, though he had prevented himself from reaching adulthood for a few years when he was younger, making it easier to hide from Naraku's minions. Now that he was safe, he was his adult size, his long orange hair pulled into a warrior's ponytail. He knew that he was of age to mate, as well, but he was not sure if he was ready.

One of the warriors walking in the front of the party stopped, calling into the trees. A shrill howl answered him, and the youkai turned back to Jinro. "Sir, we are here. One of the Sisters will greet us."

"Very good." Jinro turned to Shippo and grinned, his eyes full of mischief. "I know that the inuyoukai fight in a direct fashion, with little subtlety or redirection. We are stealthy and try to gauge our enemy or potential ally before they can see us. We will meet with the sisters and enter town, and you will head south through the forest, coming in from a surprise angle. I want you to pick a good moment to frighten the sisters when they least expect it. They have become to expect our antics, and I do not think they will mind."

Shippo smiled and held out his hand, a green fire appearing in his palm as his body faded to transparency. "Not a problem."

Shippo faded into the trees as he heard the coyotes approach. Sniffing the air, he picked his path and headed south, having learned to hide his scent and youki as well as his physical form over the years in the Western Palace. He passed through a few small clearings and over a stream before he turned northeast, knowing already where the village should lie. He froze as a soft sound reached his ears, a young voice singing a gentle tune. He recognized the melody, a song Kagome had once used to lull him to sleep. Curious, keeping his disguise intact, Shippo snuck into the clearing, staring in shock at the child picking flowers by the brook.

She was young, perhaps only nine or ten years, and she had pale silvery blue hair hanging to her knees. Her eyes were sapphire, such a deep brilliant shade that Shippo knew she could not be merely human. When she turned toward him, he could see the pair of blue-silver ears on top of her head, and her gently wagging tail sticking out of her kimono. A hanyou pup, so young and fragile, living near a coyote village. Why was she out, alone, in the clearing? Where was her mother? More importantly, who was her mother, and who was her father? He was upwind from her so he could not catch her scent, but she was certainly an inu hanyou. There had been reports of many over the past few years, most of which had proven false, but he had not heard of one from so far east. There were not many inuyoukai living in the Eastern Lands, and most inu hanyou out so far had been abandoned by their youkai parent. Deciding to drop his disguise, Shippo stepped into the clearing.

The girl was on alert instantly. Her ears flattened against her head as she sniffed the air, determined to discover the identity of the intruder. She had seen many kitsune youkai over the years, so she relaxed a little, but this young male she had never met. "Hello?"

"Hi, little one. I was coming through the forest to visit with the coyote sisters when I heard you singing. Who taught you that song?"

The girl hesitated, biting her lip. "My mother. She lives in the village."

"You look so familiar. I wonder if I know your mother, or your father. Can you tell me their names?"

The girl's eyes brightened at the mention of her father, and it was clear that she had never met him and really wanted to learn about him. However, she was also a cautious child, and she shook her head sadly. "I'm not aloud to tell you. Mother says I can't talk about my father outside of my hut or my aunt's hut." She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip as she took a step back. "I should go before Mother realizes I'm gone and comes looking for me. I just needed to get away from the party for a few minutes."

"Party?" He glanced at the colorful kimono she was wearing and smiled. "Is it a party for you, little one? Is it your birthday today?"

The girl smiled. "Yeah! I'm ten years old today! They got me my favorite foods and my uncle and aunt came to visit earlier, but they had to go home and take care of some pack thing. My brother was supposed to come, but I guess he couldn't this year, either."

Shippo felt a strange jolt of ice pass through him at her words, mention of her youkai family. A pack thing could only be inu youkai related, so her uncle and aunt had to be youkai from the West. All of the large inuyoukai packs lived in the West, and the few inu that lived in the East tended to be mated pairs or small family groups, nothing larger. As for her brother . . . it was clear that she did not know her father, but her brother knew her and visited infrequently. It had to be moderately clandestine, since he could not come for such an important celebration. Her brother had to be young enough to entertain her but not so young that he was not allowed to travel on his own.

And suddenly it hit him. Like a bolt of lightening, realization filled Shippo's body and he sunk to his knees. Ten years. It had been ten years and a little more than seven months since they had last seen Kagome, the night after the Lover's Rights. The night after their powder should have let her get pregnant and save them all. The little girl did not know her father, her father did not know her, but her uncle, aunt, and one of her half-brothers visited her frequently. And her brother was tied up . . . Akihikomaru had insisted that he needed to visit Kagome within three days when Shippo left three days ago. It was very important that he be allowed to go east. Sesshoumaru had denied the request. The boy had wanted to be in Edo for his little sister's tenth birthday. The hanyou . . . her silver hair, ears just like Inuyasha's, eyes the same color as Kagome's . . . the powder they put in Kagome's food had worked, but she had never come back. She was afraid that her daughter would spell the end of the Crescent Moon Pack. Shippo had to tell Kaori as soon as possible, he had to let her know that their plan was successful.

He realized that he had frightened the girl, and he smiled as he stood. "I'm sorry, little one; I just realized that I am very late to an important meeting. Perhaps we could meet again and I could give you a present for your birthday."

"A present? Really?"

Shippo nodded. "I feel bad that your brother couldn't make it. It will take me some time to get your present. Could you come back here, to this clearing, in a week's time? I should have your present by then."

The girl nodded, grinning excitedly. She flashed her fangs at her new friend, vanishing into the trees on her way home. Shippo just stood and stared at the spot where she had been standing, unable to fathom his luck in running across her. If he had not taken the route through the forest, he would never have stumbled across the child who was most likely the daughter of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Shippo slipped back into the shadows of the forest and resumed his journey to the village.

He appeared out of thin air behind a trio of female coyote youkai who smelled familiar, and he grinned as he called their names. Senmei, Shishi, and Senritsu turned at the voice, eyes widening at the tall youkai standing directly behind them. Shishi glared at him and raised her finger to scold him for sneaking up on them. "I don't appreciate you kitsune getting your fun from scaring us."

"Sorry, I was just trying to say hello. I haven't seen you in ten years."

She stared at him for a moment, then she realized who it must be. "Shippo? The little kitsune kit who lived with the inu pups? You've grown so much!"

"Yeah. It's good to see you again. I don't know if Kagome is around; I was hoping to see her while we're here."

"Oh, she's very busy most of the time, but I know that she'll come to see you. Senmei, why don't you fetch her while we get our guests settled in?"

Shippo fell in beside Jinro as the kitsune were led to the huts the sisters had procured for them. He leaned closer so they could speak without the coyotes hearing them. "Did you send me south on purpose?"

"Perhaps. Sometimes we come from the south and there is always a clearing that feels like the playground of a powerful child, a human-tainted child."

"You never thought to sneak through?"

"None of my men have been good enough to catch the child. I sensed a greater power in you, honed more finely since you delayed your growth. I was sure you would succeed."'

"I did. I think I have some very valuable information, and I must return home as soon as possible. I do not think I can accompany you to meet with your parents."

Jinro nodded. "I suspected as much. Your words confirm a rumor that is floating around the East and has been for about ten years. We brought this rumor to the attention of the lords, but many such rumors were circulating at the time, none of them true. No one believed us then. I hope that they might believe us now."

"This trip with you and your men has been very interesting, Jinro-kun. I am happy that you invited me."

"I am glad to have had your company. I hope you will return in a few weeks for my presentation. You could meet my family then."

Shippo nodded. "I will return."

* * *

"Someone to see me? Senmei, I'm busy with Sei's party, and I'm very tired. Could you see if he might come back in a week? I'm free then."

The coyote shrugged. "Whatever you want, Kagome. I think you should come see him, but I understand if you cannot."

"Just tell him I'm sorry but I'll be free next week. Sango wasn't feeling well, so she went to lie down, and Miroku went to take care of her. I have to watch all of the children by myself and it's a little much."

"Alright, I'll tell him. Good luck, Kagome."

The miko nodded and waved, smiling as Seizukiko ran forward and hugged her leg. She soon forgot about the visit entirely.

* * *

"She is watching Sango's children as the tajiya is sick. She says that she will gladly see you if you return in a week's time. I did not tell her who was visiting, since you want to surprise her, I'm sure."

"She's watching Sango's children? That's alright, then. I'll come back in a week to see her. Thank you for taking my message, Senmei-san."

"Certainly, Shippo-kun. It is very odd to see you so grown up after such a short time."

"I imagine."

"Shippo-kun? We have a strategy to discuss, if you are finished," Jinro called. Shippo bowed to the sisters and joined the kitsune youkai around their fire.

* * *

TBC


	24. To Meet a Child

**Light of My Life**

**Title: **Light of My Life

**Author:** kazeko

**Series:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** R

**Archive: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Koyama, Sango/Miroku

**Summary:** A powerful prophecy brings mortal enemies together, but prejudice may well tear them apart and spell the end of all inuyoukai.

**Disclaimer:** No ownership.

**Note:** "Seizukiko" means "Child of the Western Moon" with the kanji Kagome would have picked. To hide her daughter's ancestry, she could use other kanji such as "Star Map" for "Seizu" and "spirit" for "ki" with "child" for "ko". Since Japanese parents are known to choose a name that sounds nice first and pick kanji that fit it after, no one would wonder why Kagome would do this. Since the name ends in "ko" most of the villagers would assume she had chosen a popular name from her own time since "ko" names were not prevalent in this era of Japanese history. Sesshoumaru would know immediately that Kagome had chosen only a 3-Kanji name to match his and his other pups' (as Kagome made that point during their naming in chapter 7. Thus he heard Sei/Zuki(Tsuki)/Ko and correctly guessed the true meaning of her name. The multiple kanji with identical pronunciations is the reason the pups' names were defined during the naming, so the kanji would be correctly recorded. Some Japanese children do not have kanji for their names, such as Kagome. Her name would always be written in hiragana.

* * *

Chapter 24: To Meet a Child

* * *

Sesshoumaru had never wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to kill his mother at that instant. The four females were constantly bickering over everything, including how the children should be dressed, what they should eat, and where they should be allowed to play. At the moment, the four females were sitting at the table, dining on a rice dish his chefs had prepared, and each was complaining about a different part. Fuyumi did not eat meat from birds, so she removed all the chicken from her meal and asked that the chef not prepare such insulting food again. Haruki did not say much, except that the vegetables tasted old, which was a great insult considering that they had been picked that morning. Yurieko was not a fan of the presentation and the fact that there was more rice than meat. Fuyumi was perfectly happy to let the other female eat her chicken. Irunami was used to a simpler diet and complained that such rich foods would ruin her figure. She also thought that the children should eat more vegetables and less meat, preferably only the minimum to keep their powers strong.

The pups, to their credit, did not speak, but it was clear they did not approve of any of the females. The trip to the lake that morning had not gone well, they did not like the colors of the kimonos that Sesshoumaru's prized seamstress had made for them, they did not like their beds, and they were not fans of the servants. All-in-all, none of the females liked the castle, the clothes, or the food, and all wanted to control the pups and win the hand of the Western Lord. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to groan and bury his head in his hands as he had seen Kagome do once. Picking a mate was far too stressful.

The sound of the doors opening paused the bickering, and Sesshoumaru looked up to see who dared to disturb them. Shippo entered hastily, obviously having traveled very far very fast, eagerness in his step. He bowed briefly, waiting for permission to speak. The Lord inclined his head. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have found something during my brief stint with the military that you might find of some note. I believe that all of us should make a journey to see it."

"What would catch this Sesshoumaru's attention?"

"I think for the sake of this discovery, and knowing your mother, perhaps I should keep this one secret for now."

Sesshoumaru considered the kit's words, knowing that he had raised him with a strong sense of discretion, especially where Satori was concerned. Rising from the table, the taiyoukai gestured for the servants to clear it, little caring if the picky inuyoukai females were finished eating. His children rose and gathered around Shippo, welcoming their big brother home, as the four women began to badger him with questions.

"Silence," he commanded, his voice ringing with authority. "You four will be allowed to stay here and entertain yourselves while this Sesshoumaru makes a brief journey."

"You're in the middle of courting for a mate and you run off as soon as some kitsune says he found something interesting? What kind of courtship is that?"

"It little matters what you think." He would not bother to speak Haruki's name. "This kitsune is like a son in this pack and this Sesshoumaru has raised him to be intelligent. If he says there is something to see, then there is something to see that is more important than courting for a mate. You will be here when this Sesshoumaru returns." With that, he turned on his heel and left the dining hall, Shippo and six pups behind him. He would be glad to get out of the palace and away from them for a while.

* * *

"A little more south."

"Shippo, where are you leading us? I have been to these forests before, but I do not recognize them now."

"I recognize where we are. You can land now; we need to walk the rest of the way."

Shippo headed into the forest, confident of his direction, Sesshoumaru one step behind him. The forest had changed in ten years, as had much of the landscape on the way, and Sesshoumaru was not as familiar with the Eastern Lands as he was with the Western Lands. However, he had a feeling that he was near Kagome's village, and his heart raced at the thought of seeing her again, if only from afar. After so many years apart, he knew that he could control his beast, but he wanted to touch her at least once more before her human life expired.

Shippo paused near a small clearing, raising his hand for the others to be still and quiet. Sesshoumaru had already masked their scents and auras in case any powerful youkai near the town decided to attack, so he waited patiently as Shippo entered the clearing.

"Little one? Are you here today?"

A small child peeked around a nearby tree, and Shippo smiled. "You did remember that I was going to bring you a present today, didn't you?"

"I remembered. I wasn't sure if you meant it, though. Mommy . . . I didn't tell her about you. I trust you, I think. But if I get in trouble she'll know."

"I know she will, because she's a very good mother." Sesshoumaru wondered why the kit was making light conversation with a human child. Did she perhaps possess the thing he was supposed to see? "Can you come out? I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Why? Does he have my present?"

"Yes, he does. And you can trust him just as much as you trust me."

From behind Sesshoumaru, Akihikomaru gasped in alarm, finally recognizing the soft voice. Though usually raised in excitement or joy, the whispered tones belonged to none other than his half-sister, the hanyou Sesshoumaru was not supposed to learn existed. Shippo whirled at the sound, his eyes narrowed as his suspicions were confirmed. The pup shrank back behind his father, knowing that he was going to get in some trouble for keeping this secret. Shippo waved, and Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

* * *

Seizukiko was not sure why she had come back to the clearing or why she trusted the tall kitsune youkai. However, he had promised to give her a birthday present, and she wanted to trust him to keep his promise. Besides, she had a little of her mother's power and could shock any youkai with reiki long enough to escape and run home if he tried to hurt her. Biting her lip, she walked into the clearing, tail waving in agitation.

From behind the kitsune, another youkai entered the clearing. He was tall, with long silver hair and maroon stripes on his pale cheeks and hands. He was clearly a noble youkai, dressed in a white and red silk kimono, and he had a blue moon on his forehead. The girl racked her brains trying to remember where she had heard of a blue moon before, and she yipped in shock as it hit her. Her mother had described her father to her a couple of weeks earlier, saying that he had silver hair, golden eyes, maroon stripes, and a blue moon. Staring up at the youkai before her, knowing that he was an inu, Seizukiko fell to her knees with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Daddy?"

Sesshoumaru froze, eyes and nose frantically examining the hanyou pup kneeling in front of him. She had silver hair, tinted a pale blue, and deep sapphire eyes, the same color as Kagome's eyes. Something in her face reminded him of his miko, and she looked to be about ten years of age. The wind shifted at that moment, brining her scent to him, and he knew the truth. She was his child with Kagome, his daughter.

"Yes," he whispered, kneeling down and lifting the child into his arms. She latched onto his neck with her little arms, crying in relief and joy, unable to stop her tears, and he felt a few of his own fall, as well. How could he have a child for ten years and never know? Why would Kagome not have returned when she realized she was pregnant?

He glanced up at Shippo and nodded, thanking him the only way he could. The kitsune bowed in return, tears in his eyes at the reunion. Suddenly the other pups exploded into action, jumping up and down and asking questions, demanding to be closer to the little girl. Sesshoumaru pulled the girl away and looked at her, memorizing her tiny face and her gentle scent. "I'm Sesshoumaru, your father," he whispered. "What's your name?"

"Seizukiko!"

The lord chuckled. "Kagome named you well, daughter. Tell me, do you know why she never brought you to me?"

The child nodded, her ears flattening against her skull. "She said that there's a curse and you'd all die if she went to see you. You're not going to die because you saw me, are you? I don't want to lose you. I've been seeing Akihikomaru . . ."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his son, sighing as the boy raised his hands in defense. "I see. I suppose that the disturbance I sent you and my errant brother to examine was the birth of Kagome's pup. I suppose she promised to let you visit as long as you did not tell me."

"I'm sorry, Father," Akihiko whispered. "I could not disobey."

Kaori stepped forward and sniffed the hanyou, raising one eyebrow. "It seems that the potion worked, but to what end I do not know."

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter, silently commanding her to explain. In his arms, Seizukiko buried her face in his hair, memorizing his scent since she knew the reunion could not last. Kaori shrugged, trying to decide where to begin.

"She did not act alone, Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippo cut in. "The day after you first . . . spent the night with Kagome-san, Kaori-chan told me of a prophecy. She wasn't clear on the meaning, but she knew that if Kagome was not bound to the pack, your mother would find a way to force her out, a move that would spell the end of the Crescent Moon. She found an herb that could alter a human's fertility cycle without changing her scent, and we introduced it to Kagome's food the night before the Rights."

"Why then? Taking Kagome as my lover, I would certainly have slept with her more than that one night."

Shippo smiled at the lord, a knowing glint in his green eyes. "Sure, but would you have ever knotted with her again? It was the only night you would let yourself, and it was the only chance we would get."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "How would a pup so young understand something like that? And how did you know of an herb with such properties?"

"I just know things, Father. And I knew that. It worked, but we were afraid that it had not. When Akihiko returned from visiting Mother Kagome and made no mention of a child, I thought we had failed. But now that I know it worked, I have no idea why it was so important. I'm sorry, Father, for tricking you and for tricking Mother Kagome like that. I know that you never wanted a hanyou pup."

Seizukiko pulled away, shock in her eyes as her tears welled up. Her father . . . didn't want her? Sesshoumaru smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I did not want just any hanyou pup. But a child with the woman I love . . . that is a different thing entirely."

"You love my mommy? Can you go see her? Can we go with you?"

"I'm sorry, little one, but I cannot see her. Not yet. I would not know what to say. The sacrifice she made to protect my pack is larger than I ever thought to see from a human. For now, your mother cannot know that you saw me. You need to go back to her and pretend that nothing happened."

"I don't want to," Seizukiko whispered. "I want to stay with you."

"Your mother will come looking for you, little one. You must return to her. I will have Akihiko walk you back, since Kagome entrusted him with this secret, and the rest of us will stay here for the night."

"Please don't make me go." Sei's eyes filled with tears and bit her lip, trying not to cry in front of her father.

"It's getting late," Sesshoumaru whispered, "and your mother will be worried if she does not see you. We will be here tonight, and we will stay for a few days. You can come see us whenever you wish, but for now you must go."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Be strong for me, little one."

Seizukiko straightened and brushed away her tears, letting Sesshoumaru place her on the ground. The boys surrounded her, hugging and nuzzling their sister, covering her in their scent as their instincts demanded. They stepped away as Kaori embraced the younger girl, rubbing her silver ears. "You are special, Seizukiko, but I do not know why. Soon I will and our pack will be whole once more. You will not live Inuyasha's life, shunned by humans, without a father and a pack. We are here for you."

"Ok. Thank you."

Akihiko reached over and took her hand, smiling past his tears. "Let's go, little sister. Mother Kagome is always irritable when you're late for supper."

Sesshoumaru watched them leave, feeling the unexpected welling of tears in his own eyes. A daughter with Kagome. That must have been the power surge that reached him so many years ago. His mother told him that it was nothing to concern himself with, but it appeared that he was right. A touch of destiny. Sighing, the lord stood and glanced at his somber children, eyes catching Shippo's. The kitsune nodded and vanished into the trees, off to hunt something for the pups to eat. Kaori reached up and grabbed a handful of her father's yellow obi, seeking some measure of comfort. For a child cursed with prophetic sight, she seemed oddly adrift. Her brothers were unable to comfort her as the entire family awaited Akihiko's return.

* * *

"Akihiko! I had no idea you were in the East." Kagome leaned down to hug the child, lifting her silent daughter into her arms. "We missed you at the party last week."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Father . . . Father is being forced to court mates and all of the pups had to be in attendance." Akihiko reached out to comfort his sister when she paled at the words. "It's part of inuyoukai court traditions. Father must have a mate to protect his pups' claim to the Western Lands. He is purposefully choosing one that will not want pups but will raise us properly, one that is at least pleasing to look at so she can survive court functions." Kagome nodded, seemingly unconcerned, but Akihiko could smell the change in her mood. She was upset that Sesshoumaru was being forced to take a mate, knowing how much he did not want to.

"I hope you pups are happy, Akihiko. Don't let your father's chosen bitch make your lives miserable."

"Of course not. Kaori wouldn't have it."

"Our Father will never be happy, though," Seizukiko whispered. "Akihiko says that he misses you still and will always think of you, even after you've . . . passed on."

Kagome hugged her daughter closer, trying to ward off her own tears. "I know. Just as I will never be able to marry anyone. But at least time will dull his pain, after I'm gone." She suddenly caught a familiar scent, the gentle and calming touch of spring flowers that she had always associated with Kaori. "Sei, I think you're beginning to develop a scent similar to your sister's. How odd."

Akihiko cleared his throat before Kagome could ponder the change in Sei's scent. "I must be going, Mother Kagome. I spent some time playing with Sei, and I gave her a birthday present, but I am under the command of one of Father's lesser generals almost four hours' run from here. I do not want him to become suspicious, so I must bid you farewell." He stepped forward and hugged Kagome, vanishing into the forest a moment later. Seizukiko stared after him, as if wishing she could follow him.

"Supper's ready," Sango called from inside, breaking the moment.

Kagome smiled and kissed Sei's forehead. "Did you have a good time with your brother today? If I had known he was coming I would have made a treat."

"I had a good time, Mommy. But I'm hungry now."

"Then let's go eat!"

* * *

TBC


End file.
